


Трон форов

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - tuully</p><p>Краткое содержание: завоевание, узурпация власти, врожденные уродства, предательство, Безумный король, лесные разбойники, рыцари, звериная магия, шпионаж, интриги лордов, подлые пираты, И драконы.<br/>Предупреждение: смерть персонажей, насилие, пытки, война<br/>Примечание: кроссовер с "Песней льда и огня" Дж.Мартина. География и экономика, по большей части, мира Льда и Огня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трон форов

I

Длинная полоса, красная, как потёк крови, прочертила ночное небо. Верный Пёс миледи поднял голову и втянул морозный зимний воздух. Он чуял присутствие зайцев, лосей; по ветвям деревьев, стряхивая колючий снег, топтались большие черные вороны; издали раздавалось осторожное уханье филина. Пес обнажил клыки – красная полоса ему не нравилась. От нее шёл – не запах, нет, но определенно дух опасности и тревоги. 

Рядом захрустел наст. Пёс миледи обернулся – к нему подходил любимец милорда. Огромный белоснежный зверь с глазами синими, как подтаявшая весенняя вода, он ступал уверенно, не обращая внимания на мелкие веточки, попытавшиеся вцепиться ему в жесткую шерсть. «Джоул», – подсказала память – не самого Пса, но женщины, душа которой постоянно и незримо жила под его черно-серой, испещренной шрамами шкурой. Джоул сел рядом, изящно обернувшись длинным белым хвостом, и поднял холёную породистую морду вверх. Приближающаяся красная звезда ему тоже не нравилась. 

Пес оскалился и рявкнул, напоминая, кто здесь главный. В огромной каменной пещере людей, именуемой Замком, милорд позволял своему любимцу вольности; впрочем, некоторые поблажки доставались и Псу – миледи всегда отличала его за верность, не гнушалась врачевать раны своими тонкими нежными ручками, когда Пес приползал, полуживой после очередной драки. Иногда она даже пела ему – держа большую песью голову на коленях, и тогда завитки ее волос цвета осенних листьев спускались ему на искореженную ожогами морду. 

Этого Псу хватало, и поэтому он никогда не думал соперничать с красавчиком Джоулом, верно и точно исполнявшим любые прихоти милорда, «умницей Джоулом», преданно охранявшим детей милорда и миледи, «синеглазкой Джоулом», образцово-показательно загоняющим несчастного хромого кролика на парадной охоте…

Но здесь, в дремучей чаще ползущего по склонам Дендарийской Стены леса, все таланты городского белогривого пижона ничего не стоили. Здесь было место таких, как Пёс – сильных, поджарых тварей, с острыми зубами и жесткими сердцами. 

И любимец милорда посмеет любоваться ночным небом, только если он, верный Пёс миледи, ему это позволит. 

Он набросился на соперника резко, почти беззвучно. Клыки привычно захватили холку врага, пасть наполнилась чужой шерстью – очередь крови еще придет, он знал это, и предчувствие грядущей схватки наполнило его сильное мощное тело возбуждением. Джоул попытался вывернуться, Пёс наскочил на него сверху, прижимая к снегу всем весом. Любимчик милорда завертелся, заскулил и затрусил задом, как течная сука, и Пёс вдруг понял, как может отомстить извечному сопернику. Он отпрыгнул и снова набросился, теперь желая отнюдь не смерти своей жертвы…

– Джоул, – хрипло выдохнули пересохшие губы. 

Когти скребли по белому покрывалу и жаждали впиться в разгоряченную, податливую и желанную плоть. 

Пёс вцепился в свою жертву, буквально вдавил всего себя в нее… в него… 

Он подмял под себя плотное тело Джоула, сжимая клыки в опасной близости от горла своей жертвы. Затем потянул его за загривок вверх и на себя, заставляя выгнуться и распластаться на снегу. Джоул дрожал, не делая попыток освободиться, он подчинился и замер в покорном ожидании. Его глаза были прикрыты, он дышал, не открывая пасти, не показывая зубов. Пёс крепко зажал его задними лапами, придавил весом, делая садку. И хрипло зарычал, когда почувствовал теплую петлю, покорно принимающую его плоть. Они сцепились и замерли в замке, слушая, как сливаются в один ритм их сердцебиения и дыхание.

Он чувствовал… она чувствовала нежное прикосновение к губам, к тонкой шелковистой коже подбородка и шеи… знакомый запах любимого… согревающее тепло камина… 

За много миль от лесной опушки, ставшей свидетелем собачьих разборок, леди Корделия открыла глаза и сощурилась, осматривая покои. На краю постели сидел лорд Эйрел – еще не старый, крепкий мужчина. Он снимал штаны и рубашку, готовясь ко сну. Заметив движение жены, он неспешно взошел на ложе и потянул на себя одеяло, сшитое из звериных шкур:

– Снова волчий сон? – ухмыльнулся он. Глаза у лорда Эйрела были ясные, серые. Почти такие же, как и у самой леди. 

«Это не единственное, что нас сближает». 

Корделия потянулась и коснулась его щеки – коротко подстриженной бороды с сильной проседью, шеи, могучих плеч, на которых остались следы былых битв… Эйрел выгнул бровь, и выжидающе ухмыльнулся – рука жены скользнула ниже, превращая приветствие в ласку. Уже через секунду невидимая ледяная броня, которой владетель Лихозимья, Дендарийских гор, Сумрачного леса, и прочего Севера привык окружать себя, дала трещину, а еще через некоторое время жар страсти смёл последние препятствия, толкнул их друг к другу, заставляя сжать, смять друг друга, вцепиться и не отпускать, брать жадно и отдаваться не менее пылко…

При внешней холодности Эйрел обладал той редкой сильной чувственностью, которая неизменно пленяет женщину. Он начинал ласки сдержанно, осторожно касаясь кончиков грудей и целуя их закрытыми губами, словно нерешительный юноша. А затем его взрывала волна желания, поцелуи становились глубокими и жаркими. Пальцы ласково и бесстыже скользили по груди, затем вниз, мягко щекоча живот и талию. Потом его ладони потом нежно и настойчиво раздвигали ее сжатые бедра, преодолевая последний знак показной сдержанности. И тогда она с глухим стоном вцеплялась ногтями в его мощную спину, с силой прижимая к себе, и замирала, слушая стук его сердца в своей груди.

В темноте зимней ночи с рычанием спаривались звери.

В уюте покоев, отгороженных от мира крепостными стенами и бдительной охраной, с неистовой страстью любили друг друга мужчина и женщина. 

Про таких, каким родился дендарийский лорд, здесь, на краю Барраяра, говорили – «на нем печать зверя». Потребовалось много лет и путешествие в далёкие земли, до самой Бетанской Цитадели, чтобы он смог принять свою судьбу, с которой родился. Корделия частенько вспоминала их первую встречу – она с первого взгляда почувствовала в нем талант, во много раз превосходящий ее собственный. И снова и снова переживала открытие, сделанное в тот миг: она, постигшая искусство объединения душ, прочла тысячу книг, но так и не решилась на главный шаг, не отыскала то существо, которое ответит ей взаимностью, согласиться выполнять ее желания как свои собственные. Чего же стоит вся ее наука? А Эйрел… И тогда, почти 20 лет назад, он был готов пробовать, искать, пытаться снова и снова – но, не владея нужными знаниями, он чересчур сливался со своим проводником, и в итоге – терял часть души, которая оставалась в животных, рано или поздно забывающих о том, как быть человеком. Горечь утраты ломала его, дробила душу на осколки…

Эйрел и Корделия. Лорд с печатью зверя и чужестранка, навсегда оставившая дом. 

Корделия нежилась в постели, положив голову на плечо Эйрела и слушая его тихое сонное дыхание. Свечи оплывали и дрожали на едва различимых сквозняках. Где-то далеко бежали по снежному покрывалу Пес и Джоул, их сильные, мощные и преданные до последней капли крови чудные звери. Здесь, в замке, этажом выше, о чем-то спорили их дети – Майлз, Марк и Елена, а может быть, и не спорили, а слушали сказки матушки Кости – сказки о волшебных зеркалах, оживающих мертвецах и Иных, правящих морозом. Корделия закрыла глаза, думая о том, что она счастлива. 

Ярко-красная комета летела по ночному небу, с каждой минутой приближаясь к намеченной цели. Ближе… ближе… 

Старый дряхлый волк, помнивший еще отца лорда Эйрела, поднял к небу слепые глаза. Ноздри втянули морозный воздух. В памяти шевельнулось воспоминание. Кому оно принадлежало? Щенку, когда-то найденному рядом с убитой огромным оленем волчицей? Хозяину леса, променявшему свободу на счастье разделить душу с человеком? Тому самому человеку, чей сын сейчас правил окрестными землями?

Волк щелкнул полустершимися зубами на стекающую по небу каплю крови и зарычал. «Драконы».

II

Небо над Султанской Гаванью было затянуто тучами. Мелкий дождичек, начало осени, редкие проблески солнца… и сотни птиц, мечущихся над высокими шпилями дворцов. 

Только ли птиц?

– Они высадились на Комарском Камне, – сообщил отряду северян трактирщик в двух днях пути от столицы. 

– Восемь драконов, с чешуей из злата и серебра, но более прочной, чем самая лучшая сталь, – дополняли слухи люди, спешащие укрыться от возможной напасти под крепкими городскими стенами. Как будто город – неприступная крепость. 

Ветер. На дальнем берегу Чернобродной – дымные хвосты сторожевых костров. 

– Их всадники – благородных кровей лорды и леди, сошедшие к нам со звезд! – кричала какая-то простолюдинка на перекрёстке дорог. Охотники, фермеры, торговцы с подозрением и недоверием посматривали на кликушу – нищую, со сбитыми в кровь ногами, растрепанную и одновременно счастливую до слез. – Они принесут нам мир и процветание! Они избавят нас от печати зверя! Отвратят от ваших детей дыхание Иного! Откроем им наши сердца! 

Какой-то крепко сбитый мужчина, похожий на наемника, толкнул ее, но женщина даже не заметила грубости. Она кричала, вытянув руки, растягивая губы в жуткой улыбке и заливаясь прозрачными слезами:

– Возьмите нас под свое крыло, драконы! Спасите нас от Иного! Заберите никчемного мальчишку и …

Тут кликушу ударили, Корделия даже не поняла кто первым – удары посыпались кучно, со всех сторон. Когда Пёс, повинуясь слову своей леди, врезался в толпу простолюдинов, сумасшедшую пытались избивать, казалось, все люди, пребывавшие в этот момент на Королевском Тракте. Увидев флаги и плащи вооруженного эскорта, люди безропотно прекратили экзекуцию. Корделия отправила слугу осмотреть раны несчастной и оказать ей помощь, но когда женщина поднялась с колен и увидела, кто ей помогает, – последовал плевок в дорожную грязь. 

– Ведьма! Иноземная ведьма! 

Пёс оскалился и чуть не оторвал нищенке руку. Корделия отозвала своего верного защитника, бросила к ногам простолюдинки несколько монет, и развернула коня по направлению к Султанской Гавани. 

– Твоим выродкам не сесть на трон форов! – летело ей вслед. – Их коснулось дыхание Иного! Ведьма! Пусть драконы очистят тебя своим огнем! Ведьма!..

Корделия расправила плечи и заставила себя смотреть на небо, нависшее над столицей. Над ней металось перепуганное воронье. 

Только ли птицы?

Город встретил их шумом, вонью и сутолокой. Пёс бежал у стремени Корделии, рявкая на каждого, кто осмеливался приблизиться. Но от ощущения тревоги никакая дистанция не помогала, и в сердце Корделии стучало: драконы, драконы, драконы…

Неужели они вернулись?

Драконьи лорды происходили с Цетагандиса – древнего полуострова, полного вулканов, сокровищ и магии. Триста лет назад эту землю постиг Рок, уничтожив большую часть знатных цетагандийских семейств. Потомки некоторых из них – те, что искали удачи в Колониях, рассыпанных созвездием по бескрайнему восточному континенту, отрезанному от Барраяра Узким морем, – сохранили знания и богатства, но сами драконы… Чудесные создания крови и пламени… Они стали сказкой. 

Почти. 

Восемьдесят лет назад три огнедышащих чудовища появились в небе над юго-западным побережьем Барраяра, со стороны Джексонийских островов. Драконьи всадники объявили себя королями по праву завоевателей, и им действительно удалось подчинить себе несколько провинций на юго-западе – обрушив пламя на головы сопротивляющихся, разорив их жилища, уничтожая пастбища и скот. Лорды, державшие центральную часть Барраяра – плодородные земли, именуемые Озерными из-за обилия малых и крупных водоемов, цепочкой выстроившихся от скалистых гор, окаймляющих Золотой Город, владения лордов Форратьеров, до реки Чернобродной, у устья которой раскинулась Султанская Гавань – сердце земель лордов и королей Форбарра, – заперлись в крепостях. Размышления о том, поддержать ли законного правителя, или могущественных узурпаторов, с каждым днем становились все тяжелее и опаснее. И только Север – редконаселенный, скалистый, неприветливый Север сразу же ответил «нет». 

На это «нет» одним морозным утром жители Форкосигана-Вашного увидели полёт трех драконов. Огромные крылатые чудища приблизились с трех сторон и выдохнули пламя, не останавливая огненный хоровод до тех пор, пока не смолкли последние крики. Мужчины, женщины, дети, перепуганный скот, храбрые от отчаяния охотничьи псы, черные вороны, случайно заночевавшие на чердаках, – все погибли в ревущем, жадном пламени, которое не остывало неделю, алым кровавым рубином дразня наступающую зиму. Жестокий урок был выучен: лорд Форкосиган оставил родовое имение, его вассалы покинули нажитые дома, и ушли в леса, прячась среди чащоб и пещер. Очень скоро армии, посланные драконьими всадниками, поняли, что бесполезно воевать с «лесными бродягами». Проще сковать цепями ветер, запереть в темницу мороз; но нельзя радоваться победе, когда твою шею насквозь пробивает стрела, прикидывавшаяся безобидной сосновой веткой, или когда тебе выгрызает кишки обычная с виду дворняга. 

В итоге драконье завоевание сначала замедлилось, потом остановилось. Барраяр раскололся на три части – склонившийся перед завоевателями юго-запад, сомневающийся и выжидающий восток, и непокорный север. Если считать мечи и копья, сил у соперников было поровну, но нужно ли считать мечи, когда речь идет о чудовище, закрывающем крыльями половину неба, и способном в буквально смысле упасть тебе на голову и расплющить в лепешку?

С другой стороны… Когда дерзкие лорды Цетагандиса предприняли штурм столицы, им удалось всего лишь разрушить пару башен (которые и так давно мечтали прилечь отдохнуть), и выжечь парадное убранство тронной залы. Король Дорка, в это время уходивший подземельями на другой берег Чернобродной, повернулся к дымящейся громадине Красного замка Форхартунг и сказал: «Мой дом – не стены, а люди». Так, по крайней мере, сообщает в хрониках «Черно-серебряных лордов» мейстер Акшиц. Народная молва добавляла, что королева Селиса так и не простила драконам сожженных платьев, ковров и гобеленов, которые добродетельная леди вышивала на протяжении тридцати пяти лет…

Люди оказались субстанцией гораздо более огнеупорной. От дракона, в конце концов, можно убежать и спрятаться. А от собственного лорда, который тебя и с печи, и из погреба, и даже из запоя все равно достанет – не скроешься. Большинство барраярцев упорно отказывались менять свои привычки, чужаков встречали настороженно, их новшества – неохотно. Тогда-то драконьим всадникам пришла в голову идея пустить в ход иное оружие – не пламя и меч, но лютни, шелка, тонкие вина и нежные вздохи: завоеватели принялись предлагать пока еще не завоеванным лордам союзные браки. И, – вот он, верх коварства! – не каких-то там веснушчатых, широкобедрых и щербатых девах, а элегантных, ослепительных красавиц, диковинных, будто черные лебеди. 

К Барраяру устремились похожие на сказочных птиц корабли под алыми, лазоревыми и золотыми парусами, чей груз составляли хрупкие, стройные, большеглазые и доверчивые нравом девы. С ними перебирались в «дикие края» их няньки, шуты, слуги, дюжина-другая личной стражи, пара-тройка советчиков и, конечно же, родственники, которые тоже были не против устроить себе счастливую жизнь, потихоньку выманивая у глупых барраярцев их богатства. Не огнем и страхом, а соблазнительными речами и нескромными посулами драконьи всадники все-таки продвигались к победе. 

Перелом наступил ненастной осенью, на пятнадцатый год от начала завоевания, когда разразившиеся в море бури окружили Барраяр плотным кольцом. Один из трех драконов – самый мощный, самый старый, – поднялся в полёт за очередной заморской невестой, а через двенадцать дней его раздувшуюся тушу течение прибило к камням у устья Чернобродки. Вывалившийся из пасти язык щипали прибрежные крабы; шея была неестественно вывернута; кожа крыльев висела лоскутами на оголившихся, местами переломанных костях. Следов драконьего всадника так и не нашли. 

Поговаривали, что не сам по себе дракон рухнул с небес – находились люди, утверждавшие, что в груди чудовища торчал обломок копья; кто-то говорил, что глаза дракона лопнули от жуткого яда, потому он и не смог противиться буре… В любом случае – очень скоро оказалось, что два дракона справляются с завоеванием и навязчивым сватовством куда хуже, чем три. Пережидая ненастья, цетагандийцы предприняли еще одну попытку укрепиться, отправив мирное посольство лордам Форкосиганам. Дракон горделиво пролетел над Севером, достигнув даже Дендарийской Стены – высоких отвесных скал, перегораживающих узкий перешеек между Тюленьим заливом с востока и Ледовым морем на западе. 

Корделии вспомнился гобелен, украшавший парадную залу замка Форкосиганов: темно-синее, с золотыми рогами и проступающими из-под шкуры сполохами, чудище нависает, уцепившись когтями в узкий каменный карниз, над ледяной пропастью. Вокруг фигурки в серебристых доспехах, огненные розы и витиеватая надпись с указанием точной даты событий. Вспомнился и голос их домашнего мейстера – сильный, уверенный, хоть и приглушенный, снисходя к малой аудитории; вспомнился уютное потрескивание горящих поленьев в камине, блестящие любопытством глаза сыновей… «Кто-то говорит, что в тот момент дракон познал истинный холод, сумевший остудить его пламенное сердце; кто-то уверен, что его коснулось дыхание Иного; а кто-то – что причиной всему отравившееся оленемором стадо, которое дракон пожрал, проголодавшись. Доподлинно известно, – вещал мейстер, и мальчишки боялись шумным вздохом спугнуть очарование сказки, – что после полёта над Стеной дракон Рисхис изменился. Он впал в тоску и печаль, – насколько вообще доступны драконам такие чувства. Отказывался от еды и на несколько дней замирал, полуприкрыв глаза, впадая в дрёму. Когда же лорды приказали Рисхису отправиться в полёт, понукая его пинками и хлыстом, он с пронзительным криком расправил крылья, огнём отпугнул приказывающих, и навсегда скрылся в ледяных пустынях Застенья». 

«После чего, – обычно добавлял мейстер, уже другим тоном – деловым и суховатым, – стало ясно, что Завоевание провалилось. Драконьи всадники отбыли на восточный континент на последнем из оставшихся у них драконов, тихо, не привлекая внимания». А Эйрел ехидно посмеивался: «И до сих пор делают вид, что на самом-то деле победили в случившейся войне».

Эйрел… Он уехал, как только из Султанской Гавани пришло первое сообщение о высадке драконов. Оставил замок под управление Корделии, обнял на прощание сыновей, и отправился на юг. 

И каждую день Корделия поднималась на Часовую башню, до боли в глазах вглядывалась в горизонт, ожидая его возвращения. Но Эйрел не спешил, присылая редкие письма. 

Драконы высадились на Комарском Камне. 

Драконьи всадники объявили о своих правах на земли, управлявшиеся их родичами, – по праву крови. 

Кто-то из лордов, скрипнув зубами, признал право сына цетагандийской жены своего троюродного дядюшки владеть замком и землями, кто-то, напротив, обрадовался, узнав, что появились добрые люди, мечом и огнем готовые поддержать его собственные притязания. Самое интересное, что и те, и другие, плюс еще и их противники, одним словом – все лорды, в чьих жилах оказалась капля драконьей крови, – разом потребовали от короля, чтобы он поддержал их интересы. 

Пусть и диаметрально противоположные. Но мы же ваши подданные, помогите же нам, ваше величество!

Король Форбарра несколько растерялся. Настолько, что вдобавок к Малому совету, ему потребовалось мнение лордов-хранителей Севера, Юга, Востока и Запада. 

А еще несколько недель спустя Корделия получила известие, что ее, как леди Форкосиган, ждут для участия в Величайшем Совете. И тогда она отправилась в путь. 

Над столицей кружили встревоженные стаи птиц.

У Львиных Ворот Корделия увидела отряд со знаменем Форратьеров. Чуть позже ей пришлось остановиться – по центральной улице к Красному Форхартунгу поднимался кортеж с зелеными, как весенняя трава, знаменами лорда Фордариана. Похоже, сегодня в Султанскую Гавань собирался весь Барраяр. 

«И собирается он сюда по воле драконов, – подумала Корделия, прикипая взглядом к башням Красного замка Форхартунг». 

Там, чуть поодаль от шестидесяти известных каждому барраярцу знамен, развевался еще один штандарт. Хищная черно-золотая птица расправила крылья на полотнище цвета алой крови. Древний символ Цетагандиса. 

Драконы…

Тронный зал Красного замка Форхартунг подавлял величием. Облицованные красно-коричневым гранитом колонны поддерживали сводчатые потолки; через узкие, но очень высокие окна падал расцвеченный витражами свет; сотни свечей горели в золоченых шандалах. 

Король восседал на возвышении. На ступенях, ведущих к трону, стояли ближайшие советники. Корделия знала двух из них – темнокожего мастера над шептунами лорда Аркву и Великого мейстера Неклина. Низкорослый полный мужчина с окладистой шелковистой бородой, в лиловых шелках и драгоценностях – должно быть, лорд Тоскане, чрезвычайно богатый купец родом с Комарского Камня, полгода назад согласившийся навести порядок в сокровищнице Форбарра. А за его спиной, совсем рядом с королем, стоял десница, лорд Фортала – ветхий, тяжело опирающийся на большую трость, мало отличающуюся от посоха, постоянно жующий что-то бескровными тонкими губами и трясущий бледной кожей подбородка. 

Первосвященник Гришнов возвышался слева – тиара из кристаллов и золотых нитей добавляла ему лишний фут роста; его парчовое одеяние блистало и переливалось, соперничая роскошью с нарядом короля. «Случайное совпадение или намек?» – подумала Корделия. Вспомнила вчерашний разговор с Эйрелом – разговор, начавшийся как церемонное приветствие двух немолодых супругов, встретившихся после трехмесячной разлуки, и буквально через пять минут с жадностью набросившихся друг на друга, как новобрачные. Утолив первый голод, они лежали, обнявшись, Эйрел наматывал на руку ее длинные рыжие локоны, и тихим уютным голосом пересказывал свои впечатления от столицы. «Не боишься «пташек» Арквы?» – поддразнила мужа Корделия. «Зачем мне их бояться? Что они могут рассказать – что я люблю свою жену? – притворно удивился Эйрел. – Вот если бы чужую…» Корделия попыталась ущипнуть его, очень скоро их шутливое пихание переросло в объятия, а объятия… Леди Форкосиган почувствовала, как у нее вспыхнули щеки от жарких воспоминаний, и призвала себя к порядку. Церемония. Сейчас важно соблюсти приличия…

– Лорд Эйрел Форкосиган, Хранитель Севера, владетель Сумрачного леса, Дендарийских гор, Лихозимья, Орлиного яра, Мариграда, Беловрана, Чернодревного Леса, Белой Гавани и прочих земель, – торжественно объявил глашатай, – и его супруга, леди Корделия из рода Нейсмитов. 

Низкий поклон. 

– Я приветствую Хранителя Севера. Леди Корделия, – равнодушно, скучающе, но все-таки вежливо ответил король. – Прошу быть моими гостями. 

Эйрел и Корделия торжественно прошли на правую сторону зала и застыли. «Парой затянутых в шелка кукол», – мысленно съязвила Корделия. 

– Лорд Джес Форратьер, Хранитель Запада, владетель Золотого города, Бобриной Скалы, Дождливого леса, Шепчущихся холмов, Лайонбурга, и прочих земель; его племянница, благородная леди Донна, – объявил глашатай. 

В молодости лорд Джес казался Корделии красивым – до той поры, пока их собственная охрана не разузнала о некоторых утехах, которыми тогда еще наследник Золотого города развлекает себя в «шелковом доме». Привыкшая к свободомыслию и откровенности поведения Бетанской Цитадели, Корделия не видела ничего дурного в том, что молодой мужчина содержит любовницу. Или даже полдюжины. Или даже полдюжины любовников. Пока ей не объяснили, что если обычному мужчине для любви нужны лишь орудия, дарованные ему богами, то лорд Джес получает удовольствие, используя хлыст, раскаленные спицы, ремни, а иногда и фамильный кинжал, если под рукой не окажется другого ножичка для снятия шкуры. 

Кинжал и сейчас висел у лорда Форратьера на поясе, сверкая усыпанной драгоценностями золотой рукоятью. Но сам пояс несколько раздался – лорд Джес ощутимо прибавил в весе; темно-карие глаза оставались столь же привлекательными, но теперь немного терялись на фоне округлившихся щек, затененных короткими аккуратными бакенбардами. Леди Донна, такая же темноволосая и кареглазая, на фоне дяди казалась стройнее тростинки. С некоторой грустью Корделия признала, что в нежно-голубых шелках, отделанных серебром и золотом, девушка отменно хороша. 

– Лорд Джес, – оживился король. – Рад видеть вас. Прошу, составьте мне компанию. 

Форратьер церемонно поклонился и позволил глашатаю сопроводить его племянницу к гостям, а сам поднялся к трону. Встав у плеча короля, Хранитель Запада одарил своего менее удачливого северного коллегу язвительной ухмылкой. 

– Лорд Форройс, защитник Бронзовых Ворот, Голос лорда Фораррена, Хранителя Востока, – объявлял дальше глашатай. – С дочерью, благородной леди Мирандой. Лорд Фордондаррион, владетель Звездопада, с сестрой, благородной леди Эшарой…

– Они все еще не теряют надежды, – тихий шепот заглушил звучный глас глашатая. Корделия обернулась и с радостью поприветствовала одного из немногих обитателей Султанской Гавани, которого искренне уважала: мейстера Иллиана. Сухощавый, незапоминающийся ученый владел какой-то разновидностью волшебства, не иначе – он умел притворяться невидимкой, собирая слухи и сплетни едва ли не лучше мастера над шептунами. А еще лучше он умел делать из них выводы. – Хотя, должен признать, у леди Донны шанс есть, и вполне реальный. 

Корделия искоса посмотрела на девушку. Волевой подбородок, гордая посадка головы и высокий лоб выдавали натуру не только упрямую, но и достаточно рассудочную – насколько такое вообще возможно для Форратьеров. Тонкая, нежная шея закрыта плотным мирийским кружевом, да и платье, если забыть о сложной вышивке, покроем больше подходит скорее монашке, чем знатной леди на выданье. Но чтобы Форратьер вдруг впал в скромность? Проще поверить, что люди научились порхать, как птицы. 

– Она так похожа на королеву Джоанну, что, пожалуй, я дам ей один шанс из десяти, – продолжил Иллиан. 

Король – вернее, тогда еще наследный принц Юрий, – женился на леди Джоанне по воле своего отца, короля Грегора. В браке, продлившемся семнадцать лет, родилось пятеро детей, лишь двое из которых сумели пережить младенческий возраст. Четыре года назад королева и принц Дорка скончались от весенней лихорадки – эпидемии, опустошивший южные и восточные провинции Барраяра. Принцесса Зергиана с трудом оправилась от болезни, но не до конца: по официальным сведениям, красота девятилетней девицы понесла непоправимый ущерб. По неофициальным, полученным Корделией от ее незаметного, но незаменимого собеседника, девочка и до лихорадки отличалась на редкость примитивными увлечениями: сидеть у окна и пускать слюну пузырями, отрывать крылышки мухам, раскачиваться на деревянной лошадке… 

Вот уже четыре года советники намекали королю, что пора подумать о наследнике. Намекали, привозили ко двору самых красивых девушек королевства, строили планы… 

Но кое-кто (опять же, незаменимый и умеющий быть невидимым, как воздух) как-то раз поведал Корделии, какие высокие требования предъявляет король к своим оруженосцам. А так же личной гвардии, лютнисту, и даже какому-то на редкость смазливому и энергичному строителю, который пообещал королю украсить его столицу самым величественным, самым необычным и самым запоминающимся зданием. 

Корделия посмотрела, как король смеется какой-то шутке, которую пересказывает ему лорд Форратьер, все ближе и ближе склоняясь к царственному уху, и сделала свою ставку:

– Один к двадцати. И только ради политики. 

Мейстер помолчал. Глашатай представил сюзерену очередного вассала. Лорд Арква томно улыбался новоприбывшим, Гришнов смотрел строго, Великий мейстер Неклин что-то подсчитывал, рассматривая свои пальцы – свет отражался от кристаллов в его сетке, создавая иллюзию слабосветящейся короны. Очередная фамилия. Поклоны. Приветственный кивок короля, очередная шутка лорда Форратьера…

– На досуге я провел небольшое исследование, – когда толпа гостей разрослась настолько, что заполнила четверть зала, мейстер Иллиан увлёк Корделию к одной из колонн. Здесь, прикрываясь гулом тихо переговаривающихся между собой людей, шорохом шагов прислуги, можно было обменяться парой слов, не нарушая законов этикета. – Вы знаете, сколько раз за последние десять поколений заключались браки между знатнейшими фамилиями Барраяра?

– М-м… могу сказать, что королева Джоанна и первая супруга Эйрела были близнецами. А до этого – король Грегор был женат на дочери лорда Пьера Форратьера..

– Который был женат на дочери лорда Фораррена, так же связанного кровным родством с Форбарра через брак леди Алисы и лорда Джона, двести девятнадцать лет назад, – добавил Иллиан. – Младшие сыновья и дочери создают из фамильного древа настоящий лес; и я еще не говорю о таких любителях человеческой селекции, как владетель Переправы, лорд Формюир…

Корделия хихикнула:

– Поверьте, целенаправленным отбором там не пахнет, – заявила она. – Формюира привлекает сам процесс. 

– Но в результате он уже сейчас породнился с половиной семейств Юга и Запада, – самым серьезным образом возразил Иллиан. – В том числе и теми, кто сейчас прибывает в столицу, чтобы убедиться – король будет защищать интересы крови, в том числе и цетагандийской. Или другие интересы. Возможно, что и барраярские. 

Глашатай меж тем не терял времени:

– Лорд Видаль Фордариан, защитник Юга, владетель Вышесада, Щитовых островов и Долины Роз, с супругой, благородной леди Карин!

– Дорогая сестра, – король поднялся с трона, вырезанного из цельного ствола чернодрева, и спустился по ступеням, чтобы поцеловать руку леди Фордариан. – Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Есть ли известия, как поживает мой дорогой племянник, лорд Грегор? 

– Благодарю вас за заботу, ваше величество. Когда я последний раз получала от него известия, мой сын пребывал в добром здравии и совершенствовался в рыцарском искусстве под опекой Хранителя Востока, – леди Карин присела в элегантном реверансе. 

Форройс, хотя его и не спрашивали, выступил из череды гостей и гулко пробасил, что его покровитель, сиятельный лорд Фораррен, глубоко сожалеет о нездоровье, помешавшем ему лично приветствовать повелителя Барраяра, и, соответственно, воспитаннику лорда, наследному лорду Форбарра, засвидетельствовать свое почтение матушке, а так же ее второму супругу, лорду Фордариану. 

– Если мне не изменяет память, – не слишком понижая голос, пробормотала Корделия, – Бабушка лорда Видаля была третьей из дочерей Ришара, одного из младших отпрысков приснопамятного Кровавого Пьера, Форратьеровского Бастарда, – и некой цетагандийской леди, от которой ее потомки унаследовали этот прекрасный гордый профиль. 

– А еще – золотистую прядь в волосах и очень музыкальный голос. Все потомки леди Балерии проявляли поистине великие таланты в музицировании, – кисло заметил Иллиан. – Не знаю, слышали ли вы, но именно лорд Видаль активнее прочих ратует за то, чтобы доверить управление землями, чьи владетели умерли от весенней лихорадки или других причин, пришедшей из-за моря драконьей родне. 

Король жестом пригласил лорда Фордариана присоединиться к нему с лордом Форратьером на возвышении, а леди Карин прошествовала к стайке придворных дам. Теперь уже два владетельных лорда посматривали на лорда Форкосигана свысока. 

– Я уже говорил вам, что считаю гениальной идею лорда Эйрела отправить сына лорда Зерга Форбарры на воспитание к лорду Фораррену? – несколько неожиданно спросил Иллиан. 

– Нет, – покачала головой Корделия. Равнодушие, с которым ей издалека кивнула ей леди Карин, задевало, ранило и давало понять, что случившаяся десять лет назад ссора до сих пор не забыта. А ведь Корделия тогда действовала из лучших побуждений! Но Карин отказывалась верить очевидному: вовсе не она сама, красивая, хоть и тридцатилетняя вдова, привлекала лорда Видаля, а земли, которые унаследовал от своего отца, покойного принца Зерга, ее сын. Корделия привела неоспоримые, как ей казалось, доводы; метафорически выражаясь, положила голову Фордариана на стол – собрала долговые расписки, которые лорд Вышесада выдавал с завидной легкостью, расшифровала цифры и записи о собранных налогах... Все оказалось зря. Леди Карин, первый брак которой, по слухам, был испорчен пьянством и жестокостью супруга, желала простого женского счастья. 

А идею Эйрела забрать Грегора на воспитание к ним, в Лихозимье, восприняла как личное оскорбление. По счастью, вмешался лорд Фораррен и его родственница леди Элис, противиться которым Карин не посмела. 

Но не забыла. И не простила. 

– Так вот, говорю теперь. Знаете, я думаю, что... – начал было мейстер. Тут Великий мейстер Неклин, окончательно задумавшись, приподнял край мантии и смачно высморкался. Мелькнули старческие, опутанные сетью вздувшихся темных вен, ноги, и Иллиан всполошился. – Прошу меня извинить. 

После того, как единственный приличный собеседник ее покинул, Корделия заскучала. Пёс и Джоул, радостные оттого, что их сочли слишком беспородными, чтобы предстать пред очи монарха, гоняли по двору ворон и младшую прислугу; Корделия слышала отголоски их чувств и искренне завидовала. От нечего делать она принялась вспоминать, что означают кристаллы мейстерской паутины. Сапфиры – врачевание; турмалин – знание древних наречий; обсидиан… что же означает обсидиан?

Про «мейстерские камни» у простолюдинов ходило забавное поверье – дескать, стоит проглотить такой, и тебе откроются тайны, которыми при жизни владел ученый человек. Сама Корделия, будучи женщиной образованной, считала более интересным артефактом саму металлическую паутину, крепившуюся к черепу: будущий мейстер, осваивая науки, собирал нити разных металлов и сплавов, которые затем вставлялись в известные лишь избранным знатокам точки, вкручивались в кость и достигали мозгового вещества. Подобная операция могла превратить жизнерадостного, сметливого школяра в слюнявого идиота; в Бетанской Цитадели рассказывали, что были и более страшные случаи – когда адепты с неправильно вживленной паутиной превращались в чудовищ, жаждущих крови и человеческой плоти. Но если всё делалось правильно, будущий мейстер начинал демонстрировать поистине удивительные таланты – великолепную память, острый ум, прекрасную речь… Корделия украдкой тронула свитый из нитей разных металлов браслет – свидетельство ее неудачи в науках. До встречи с Эйрелом она успела освоить лишь две трети обязательных дисциплин. Отцы Бетанской Цитадели прочили ей успешное будущее и были возмущены ее «предательством», когда многообещающая адептка вдруг заявила о своем намерении променять тайные знания на роль матери-наседки. 

«Я променяла тайны на любовь, – снова повторила Корделия свой главный аргумент». Отцы Цитадели снова ее не услышали: Великие Мастера носили на головах по полторы сотни кристаллов, но среди них не было ни одного, посвященного науке разделять свое сердце с человеком, который тебе дорог. 

Здесь мысли леди Форкосиган переключились на более конкретные дела – она принялась размышлять, является ли поведение Великого мейстера Неклина результатом рассеянности или свидетельством, что даже лучшие умы бессильны перед возрастом. Вот уже шестьдесят лет Неклин представлял Цитадель при дворе барраярского короля, как другие его собратья – при правителях Колоний и прочих государств, разбросанных по восточному континенту. Он помнил еще короля Дорку Справедливого, много лет прослужил Грегору Беспечальному, вот уже четырнадцать лет служит Юрию Сильному… 

– Лорд Флетчир из рода Джияджа, всадник Китобоя, золотого дракона, и его сестра, благородная леди Рейенерис! – объявил глашатай. 

Корделия спохватилась, что позволила себе слишком отвлечься. Она поднялась на цыпочки, вытянула шею и увидела приближающихся к трону цетагандийцев. 

Лорд Флетчир – высокий, стройный, гибкий, как воплощенная девичья мечта, двигался легко и грациозно. Простой покрой его камзола лишь подчеркивал отменное качество ткани и естественную красоту драконьего всадника – спускающиеся до середины спины волосы, черные, как вороново крыло; мужественные черты лица, огромные глаза удивительного фиолетового оттенка. Леди Рейенерис, наоборот, была миниатюрна – ростом едва по плечу брату, она шла, как будто не касаясь миниатюрными ножками пола. Лицо и плечи юной леди закрывала прозрачная золотистая вуаль, из-под которой виднелась шелковая лиловая туника, украшенные затейливой вышивкой длинные рукава и кончик косы – серебряно-золотой, достигающей колен и перевитой жемчужными нитями. 

Остановившись за пять шагов до ступеней, лорд Флетчир остановился, склонил голову и заговорил:

– Ваше величество, я рад нашей встрече. 

Голос цетагандийца, приятный, звучный баритон, заполнил весь тронный зал. Корделия вдруг поняла, что затаила дыхание, и тут же заставила дышать себя ровно и глубоко. Смазливый, паршивец, лицом приятнее доброй половины из собравшихся здесь дочерей и жён. Ну и что? Все равно он враг, напомнила себе леди Форкосиган. И за ним надо смотреть в оба – неизвестно, что выкинет. 

Драконий всадник меж тем говорил о почтении к королям Форбарра, о том, что подвиг форов – древнего народа, перешедшего по морям и крошечным островкам с восточного континента на западный, никогда не будет превзойден; о величии королевской власти вообще и персоны самого Юрия Форбарры, по прозванию Сильный…

– Я глубоко сожалею о том взаимном недопонимании, которое случилось между нашими царственными предками, – продолжал лорд Флетчир. 

«Надо понимать, речь идет о шестнадцати годах войн и тысячах людей, сгоревших в драконовом пламени», – мысленно перевела Корделия. Цетагандиец предпочел выдать свою версию правды:

– Мои родичи были неправы, пытаясь принудить короля Дорку Форбарру к решениям, которые он считал для себя нежелательными. Позвольте уверить вас, ваше величество, что каждый из драконьих всадников глубоко скорбит о невозможности повернуть время вспять и предпринять более разумные действия. Но единственное время, когда мы можем что-то изменить, – это сейчас. 

Драконий лорд выдержал драматическую паузу. Зал замер, безмолвно и восхищенно готовясь внимать каждому его слову. 

– Думая о великом будущем, которое уготовано моему и вашему роду, я приношу вам дар, король Юрий, – свою сестру, благородную леди Рейенерис из рода Джияджа, наследницу драконьей крови, – с этими словами лорд Флетчир откинул с лица девушки вуаль. 

По залу прокатился восхищенный вздох – красота леди Рейенерис разила наповал. Бледная кожа, нежнее самого тонкого шелка; маленькие алые губки, точёный подбородок, маленький носик, фиалковые глаза… Цветок, сотканный из солнечного света и сияния драгоценностей…

– … вы будете ей надежным защитником и любящим мужем, – услышала Корделия продолжение речи лорда Флетчира. 

Что? Корделия перехватила растерянный взгляд Эйрела, который наконец-то нашел супругу, спрятавшуюся у колонны. 

Но никто уже не мог ничего сделать: король Юрий Форбарра, поднявшийся на ноги в момент, когда драконий лорд взялся за край покрывала своей сестры, сейчас стоял рядом с драконьей девой и нежно, как и полагается влюбленному, держал ее за руку. 

– Что ж, – услышала Корделия чужой голос. На сей раз за ее плечом оказался не мейстер Иллиан, а сир Гарош – один из помощников десницы, командир стражи Султанской Гавани. – Помолвку, очевидцами которой стали лучшие лорды и леди королевства, можно считать официальной. 

Помолвка?..

Корделия заставила себя успокоиться. И даже порадоваться чужой дерзости: вот же…др-рраконы! Пусть всё остальное королевство неровно дышит, планирует и вертит интриги. Эти – прилетели да сами сделали королю предложение, от которого тот не в силах отказаться.

В любом случае, помолвка – еще не свадьба. 

А королевские свадьбы – дело небыстрое…

Свадебный кортеж, доставивший леди Джоанну Форратьер в Султанскую Гавань, где ее ожидал юный тогда еще принц Юрий, путешествовал через Озёрный край четыре с лишним месяца, останавливаясь ради того, чтобы счастливые вассалы могли устроить пиры, балы и парадные охоты в честь невесты своего будущего правителя. 

Два поколения назад, вскоре после Исхода драконьих лордов, переговоры между королем Доркой Справедливым и тогдашним Хранителем Севера, лордом Петером Форкосиганом, сватавшимся к принцессе Оливии, затянулись на полтора года. На лорда Форпатрила, похитившего сердце принцессы Сони, и сладившего брак за какие-то жалкие полгода, посматривали свысока, дескать, чего с влюбленного взять, не мозгом думают…

Девятнадцать лет назад, во время сватовства принца Зерга к леди Карин, платье невесты пришлось сшить за возмутительно короткое время – какие-то пять недель. Находились люди, утверждавшие, что именно плохо обработанные швы этого великолепного наряда и стали той приметой, из-за которой брак, предвещавший так много хорошего, обратился для нежной девы кошмаром, и превратил блестящего принца в спившееся, охочее до кровавых зрелищ чудовище. 

Судя по всему, цетагандийские лорды располагали более умелыми швеями. 

Или же чихать хотели на все приметы простонародья. 

Потому как свадебный пир назначили уже на следующий день после помолвки. 

Лорды и леди еще не покинули тронной залы, а слуги уже бросились наперегонки: кто-то на речной берег, купить к пиршеству саженную форель и крабов, привезенных с Комарского Камня в бочонках со льдом; кто-то – на другой берег Чернобродки, с наказом спешно доставить к столу его величества дюжину сортов сыра, красную сливу и черный виноград. Кухня впервые загорелась еще до заката. На Весеннем холме, где буквально вчера архитекторствовал королевский фаворит, копали яму, чтобы запечь в ней три бычьих туши – для жителей Султанской Гавани, которые успели позабыть, что еще утром боялись драконов, и теперь дружно поднимали наполненные пивом кружки за их здоровье. 

Лорд Фортала появился, когда стража начала зажигать вечерние факелы. 

– Вы должны его остановить, – ворчливо заявил десница. 

– Как вы предлагаете это сделать? – терпеливо и мягко уточнил лорд Форкосиган. Он сел за стол, положив руки на край – аккуратно, строго параллельно друг другу. – Да и как король может расторгнуть помолвку, свидетелями которой было всё королевство?

– Только не говорите, что принимаете всё за чистую монету! – вспылил желчный, раздосадованный Фортала. – Вы же его слышали! «Предлагаю вам дар…» Неизвестно еще, что это за девица! А вдруг она окажется бесплодной? 

– Покажите невесте принцессу Зергиану, – предложила Корделия. Мужчины обернулись к ней, и леди Форкосиган сочла необходимым развить свою мысль: – Пусть драконья леди решит, хочет ли она таких же детей. Не знаю, как вам, а мне не показалось, что Рейенерис так уж довольна своей участью. Сколько лет этой девочке? 

– Ее брат утверждает, что восемнадцать, и она вполне созрела для брака, – чопорно поджал губы старый лорд. 

– А Юрию – сорок три, и трое из его детей умерли в младенчестве, – парировала Корделия. – А относительно самочувствия принцессы до меня доходят очень разные слухи. 

– Слухи, – Эйрел выразительно покосился в стороны стены. Гобелен, на котором отважный охотник сражался с диким вепрем, многозначительно подрагивал. – Это всего лишь слухи. Уверен, ее высочество еще порадует королевство своей чарующей красотой…

– И дивными талантами, – Фортала скривился, будто съел тухлую сливу. – Я сам четыре года уговаривал его величество подарить стране еще одного наследника, и я не могу не радоваться самому факту его свадьбы, но цетагандийка… Что они задумали?

– Хороший вопрос. – Эйрел поднял одну руку ладонью вверх. – Что именно задумали? Кто – они? – вторая рука перевернулась. – И почему сейчас? Именно сейчас, когда знатные семейства собираются в столицу, чтобы раз и навсегда решить вопрос, можно ли считать кровное родство достаточно весомым доводом, чтобы передать земли в управление кому-то, кто не является законным представителем их сюзерена. 

– Если вы внимательно читали бумаги, – фыркнул старый лорд, – речь идет всего лишь о десяти замках и двух маленьких торговых городишках. Барраяр, по большому счету, не обеднеет, если с них будут кормиться драконьи лорды!

– Чтобы прокормить дракона, десяти замков как раз хватит, – Эйрел сжал правый кулак. Посмотрел прямо в глаза собеседнику. – А у наших новых друзей, позволю себе напомнить милорду деснице, их восемь. С другой стороны, вы сами на днях приводили довод, что важна не столько сама спорная собственность, сколько принцип, по которому разрешается спор. Если завтра, – и лорд Форкосиган медленно сжал левый кулак, – король Юрий женится на леди Рейенерис, то, поддерживая право наследников цетагандийской крови, он, фактически, поддержит права своих будущих детей. А те, кто будет защищать права детей, рожденных от союза старейших семейств барраярцев, фактически окажутся потенциальными изменниками. 

Корделия физически ощутила силу взгляда Эйрела – в мигающем, колеблющемся от сквозняков пламени свечи его глаза светились, будто начищенное серебряное зеркальце. Фортала скуксился еще больше, пожевал бескровными губами, и проворчал:

– Фордариан, насколько мне известно, готов удовольствоваться титулом Хранителя Юга, да и то согласен подождать, пока лорд Формартиос окончательно загнется от хворей, которыми его наградили любовницы и яд местных гадюк. 

– Чаяния лорда Фордариана мне, в принципе, известны, – кивнул Эйрел. Корделия села рядом и положила руку ему на локоть. – Надежды моего дражайшего бывшего шурина… скажем так, в настоящий момент для меня являются загадкой. Мысли его величества… Я всего лишь лорд одной из провинций огромного королевства, кто я, чтобы осмеливаться судить, о чем думает и о чем не думает король?

Корделия изо всех сил старалась не смотреть на гобелен. Арква, именуемый лордом исключительно из почтения к должности, появился на Барраяре семь лет назад. Он исправно раскрывал заговоры против короля, содержал целую сеть осведомителей, но сам по себе создавал очень приятное впечатление – хорошо воспитанный мужчина, с собственными, но от этого не менее ценными представлениями о долге и благородстве. Одним словом, прирежет, но исключительно ради всеобщего блага. 

При всем том он оставался чужестранцем, нарочно носил пышные восточные халаты, невообразимые тюрбаны, подводил глаза сурьмой, что делало его фигурой не сколько страшной, сколько гротескной. 

И как поступит чужестранец, когда настанет его черед выбирать – между верностью лично королю, позвавшему его на службу, или королевству, интересы которого этот самый король рискует нарушить?

Воображение леди Форкосиган разыгралось, и она почувствовала, как в спину ей нацелился арбалетный болт. Чтобы успокоиться, она потянулась к своему второму я. Пёс сторожил в конюшне крысу, но, почувствовав миледи, бросил это ленивое глупое занятие, потянулся, щелкнул зубами и потрусил к башне, в которой расположился Хранитель Севера. 

Фортала, так же отчетливо, как и Форкосиганы, понимая, что сейчас любое его слово может быть записано, а потом прочитано как часть обвинения, очень выразительно молчал. После чего громко выразил надежду, что его величество, даже действуя поспешно, совершает исключительно обдуманные и правильные поступки, пожелал доброй ночи прекрасной леди, и удалился. 

Эйрел почти сразу же пригласил Корделию совершить вечернюю прогулку по крепостной стене. 

Сверху открывался чудесный вид на Султанскую Гавань. Холодный ветер порывами бросал снежную крупу – жалкая пародия на снегопады, под которыми сейчас спят Сумрачный и Чернодревный леса, Лихозимье, их замок, Майлз, Марк…

– Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно уехала, – приказал Эйрел. – Прямо сейчас. 

Корделия остановилась. Внизу она видела светло-серую шерсть Джоула, крутившегося у входа в башню. Несколько минут спустя к зверю милорда присоединился Пёс, поднял морду и втянул воздух, чувствуя присутствие хозяйки. 

– Кто будет на твоей стороне? 

Эйрел не стал делать вид, что не понимает сути ее вопроса:

– Форройс – абсолютно точно. Он Голос Фораррена, а тот прекрасно понимает, каков из Юрия правитель. Потому и заперся в Орлином Гнезде, потому и держит мальчика при себе… Формартиос написал мне письмо, из которого следует, что он скорее даст отрезать себе яйца, чем допустит хотя бы малейшую победу вышесадского выскочки, который думает, что, получив в постель вдову принца, он сам станет королем. 

– Формартиос далеко, и его гвардейцы не успеют прикрыть твою спину, если завтра ты рискнешь перейти к активным действиям, – отвергла довод Корделия. – Рассуждай дальше. На кого еще мы можем рассчитывать?

– На меня.

Лорд и леди Форкосиган резко обернулись. Мейстер Иллиан, закутанный в серую мантию, стоял у зубца стены. 

Эйрел резко шагнул к нему. На секунду Корделии показалось, что муж сделает еще один шаг, толкнет сухощавого мейстера, и тот полетит вниз, навстречу брусчатке. Но вместо этого лорд Форкосиган долго и пристально смотрел в лицо самозваному помощнику. 

И Корделии чудилось, что она видит, как свивается и крепнет незримая нить привязанности, к которой лорды Севера издавна привязывали к себе животных… а иногда и союзников. 

– Что ж, обсудим наши действия, мейстер. 

– Конечно, милорд. Вот только, простите, я стал невольным свидетелем, и вынужден согласиться с вашей точкой зрения, милорд: миледи действительно лучше уехать. Сегодня же. Уже к утру вы сможете добраться до Зеленого Брода…

– Не найдетесь, мальчики, – Корделия рассмеялась – хрипловато, натужно, но рассмеялась. – Кое-кто мне однажды пообещал, что мы будем вместе, в болезни и здравии, в горе и радости, и эту клятву слышало каждое чернодрево Сумеречного леса. Так что не отвертишься! – она строго погрозила Эйрелу. 

– Не смею перечить, миледи, – смиренно ответил лорд Форкосиган. 

Пёс фыркнул. Камни пахли драконом – огромная крылатая зверюга несколько дней назад была здесь, елозила брюхом по земле рядом с пещерами людей, потом убралась восвояси, но запах ее остался. Дразнил. Обещал хорошую драку. 

А может быть, и смерть. 

Пёс запрокинул голову, уставился на красную каплю, стекающую по темному небосводу, и завыл. 

Причудливая вязь кленовых листьев украшала лиф парадного платья, сверкала искрами серебра и драгоценностей. Корделия повернулась, подняла руку, отвечая на движение лорда Форлопулоса. Низкорослый пузан танцевал до невозможности серьезно, совершенно не понимая, как выглядит: правая штанина розовая, левая – желтая, левая часть камзола – ядовито-зеленая, правая – пурпурная. Еще и волосы уложил по последней моде, с высоким начесом…

Сама Корделия знала, что, по крайней мере, ее наряд весьма хорош. Глубокий коричневый цвет, мягкий и спокойный; серебряная вышивка по лифу и рукавам; нижняя юбка украшена широкой полосой серебряной парчи. На шее – подвеска с темным, как гречишный мед, янтарем, в волосах – изящные шпильки с навершием в виде кленовых крылаток. «И с заговором в сердце», – мысленно добавила Корделия. Эйрел любезничал с какими-то южанами; почувствовав взгляд супруги, поднял голову и послал ей улыбку. 

На верхнем балконе безумствовали скрипки и дудки. Иногда у распорядителя просыпалась совесть, тогда наступал черед арф и лютней. Горничная, помогая Корделии одеться к пиру, смеясь, сообщила, что за ночь в замок собралось полсотни певцов: кому-то пришла в голову безумная идея скомпенсировать недостаточную изысканность блюд количеством развлечений. На королевскую свадьбу собрались жонглеры, лицедеи, кукольники, укротители зверей (по счастью, всего лишь мелких брехливых собачек и одного сонного львоящера) и певцы. 

После каждой перемены блюд в зал запускали очередного, и начиналось. Высоким фальцетом, тенором или чем-то еще, вырывающимся из тщательно раскрытой глотки, вдохновенный сочинитель распиливал уши своих жертв, пронзал их насквозь клинками рифм, ковырялся крючочками аккордов в отверстых ранах, и вытягивал кишки, повторяя припевы. И снова, и снова…

Мейстер Иллиан стоял за креслом Великого мейстера, иногда помогая ему отыскать тарелку, иногда – наполняя кубок или подавая салфетку. Он тоже поймал взгляд Корделии, но отреагировал гораздо спокойнее. 

Точнее, никак не отреагировал. Иллиан был настолько спокоен, хладнокровен и естественен, что Корделия снова подумала о том, не приснился ли ей полночный разговор. 

«Неужели вы не заметили? – удивлялся Иллиан. – Вспомните! Лорд Фордариан дернулся, когда появились цетагандийцы, леди Донна закусила губу, слушая речь лорда Флетчира. А вот лорд Джес был на редкость спокоен, да и о чем ему волноваться – он смотрел на драконьих погонщиков, как сытый кот на наглую мышь. Но кто был спокоен, и абсолютно точно знал, чем закончится церемония приветствия, – так это его величество». 

Корделия снова и снова смотрела на высокий помост, где сидели жених, невеста и самые почетные гости. Фортала дулся, молча жевал одно перышко лука за другим, и смотрел на гостей взглядом злым и голодным. Лорд Флетчир, когда выходил очередной певец, налегал на вино. Невеста едва прикоснулась к еде. Первосвященник Гришнов ел деловито, как и подобает мастеровому, которому предстоит ответственная трудная работа. Он только что расправился с блюдом тушеной свеклы, отчего уголки рта у него покраснели, и теперь духовный наставник приобрел отдаленное сходство с грустным вампиром. 

Жених оживленно переговаривался с Форратьером и Фордарианом. Протанцевал с леди Карин, леди Донной, пригласил и невесту, но получил молчаливый отказ. 

Начал ли дейстовать яд? Иллиан обещал, что уже к третьей перемене блюд появятся первые симптомы, и Корделия снова и снова вглядывалась в лицо короля. Он раскраснелся, распустил ворот камзола, но – ничего удивительного, учитывая духоту помещения. 

«До чего же тяжело быть отравительницей!» – подумала Корделия, фыркнула от нелепости этой мысли, немало испугав старательного лорда Форлопулоса. Ей безумно хотелось подойти к Иллиану и потребовать прямого ответа, что же происходит, но… По правую руку Великого мейстера сидел мастер над шептунами, который, да оторвет снарк ему голову, посматривал на гостей ехидно и многозначительно. «Прилетай, пташка. Спой мне о заговорах против короны…» – говорил весь его вид. 

Было бы намного проще, если бы между заговорщиками существовало полное доверие. «Например, – Корделия позволила Форлопулосу поцеловать ей руку, и направилась к своему месту за столом, – Заговор был бы идеальным, участвуй в нем люди, принадлежащие друг другу целиком и полностью, открывающие свою душу друзьям, как… Как открывается Эйрелу Джоул, а мне – Пёс». Любимцы Форкосиганов остались на улице – мажордом, стесняясь и краснея, настаивал на этой просьбе. Если закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться, можно почувствовать запахи Красного замка Форхартунг так, как их ощущает Пёс…

Внезапно Корделия испытала укол страха. 

– Эйрел, – она повернулась, нашла на другом конце зала Эйрела, вытянула шею и проартикулировала: «Там, снаружи, дракон!» 

Лорд Форкосиган нахмурился 

«Сосредоточься на Джоуле, – попыталась передать Корделия. – Он тоже видит, как дракон пролетает над городом. Кажется, он садится на турнирное поле». Ну почему, почему животные слышат ее, а Эйрел не может!

И тут началось. 

Хохот короля услышали все. Не помогли ни лютни, ни свирели. Прервавшись, чтобы до дна осушить чашу вина, Юрий захохотал снова:

– Ты приказываешь мне? Мне? Фортала, старый ты сморчок, мне следует отрубить тебе голову и насадить ее на пику у ворот – ей-ей, будет больше пользы! 

– Я всего лишь напоминаю вам, что настал час принести торжественные клятвы… – попытался вернуть себе достоинство старый лорд-десница. Но король отмахнулся от него:

– К демонам клятвы. А ты убирайся вон! Мне надоело слушать твой скулёж! – король грубо схватил золотую цепь со знаком десницы и сорвал ее с впалой груди старика. – Убирайся вон! Я король! Король! – закричал Юрий, поднимаясь на ноги и обводя собравшихся гостей тяжелым, пристальным взглядом. 

Скрипки, наконец, сообразили, что пора бы и помолчать. По залу волной распространилась тишина. 

– Ваше величество, – поднялся со своего места лорд Форратьер. 

– А, дружище Джес… – с трудом сохраняя равновесие, Юрий повернулся и швырнул ему золотую цепь: – Держи. Как обещал. Отработаешь ночью, поможешь мне обрюхатить эту драконью девку… Гришнов! Венчай нас…

Юрий грубо схватил Рейенерис и потащил к себе. 

Корделия прижала руку к бешено колотящемуся сердцу. План Иллиана сработал! Снадобье, которым мейстер так хвалился, подействовало! Опоенный зельем король явно забыл, что находится перед десятками свидетелей, и говорил ту правду, которую никогда и ни за что не решился бы произнести любой правитель, надеющийся на поддержку своих подданных. 

Лорд Флетчир, вскочивший одновременно с протестующим криком своей сестры, попытался оттолкнуть от нее разгоряченного вином насильника, но отлетел в сторону, встретив отпор от королевской гвардии. 

– Берите его, – приказал Юрий. 

К упавшему драконьему лорду приблизился невзрачный человек в темном простом одеянии, набросил на шею растерявшемуся молодому человеку шелковую удавку и потащил в сторону, как паук – сопротивляющуюся муху. 

– Не попортите ему шкурку! – напутствовал всебарраярский повелитель своего слугу. – Я король, и мне принадлежит право первой ночи! Гришнов, кончай жрать, мать твою… Идем-ка, красотка…

Рейенерис вырывалась, и в какой-то момент ей это удалось – она отпрянула, взъерошенная и оскалившаяся, как дикая кошка. Юрий, новоиспеченный десница, мейстер Иллиан, и все остальные гости, собравшиеся, чтобы отпраздновать рождение нового союза и обнаружившие, что вылупляющийся кадавр смердит и плюется ядом, молча смотрели, как рукав королевского одеяния набухает кровью. Судя по тому, как отчаянно Рейенерис вцепилась в золотую рукоять своего кинжальчика, она собиралась драться до последнего. 

На сколько хватит сил у девицы, тоненькой и хрупкой, как воробышек, противостоять чужакам и монстрам, твердо намеревающимся разодрать ее на кусочки? 

Юрий ударил свою невесту – так, что девушка пролетела по плитам пола. 

– Ты смеешь сопротивляться? Мне?! Думаешь, тебя спасут твои драконы?! 

«А они ведь могут», – внезапно поняла Корделия, прислушавшись к ощущениям Пса. Она направилась к Эйрелу, обходя застывших, как соляные столбы, недавних танцоров. 

– Я! Я истинный дракон! – кричал тем временем Юрий. Он вскочил на стол. Леди Карин с помертвевшим от страха лицом отбежала в сторону. Ее муж потянулся к Юрию, но тот отбросил защитника Юга прицельным пинком: – И если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе прибрать к рукам мое королевство… Я докажу вам всем! Докажу, что я – истинный дракон, и вы все, все будете повиноваться мне, если не хотите, чтобы вас настиг мой гнев! 

Фордариан попробовал схватить короля за щиколотку, но Джес Форратьер перехватил южанина за руку и вывернул ее болевым приемом. 

– Ты умрешь первым, – пообещал Юрий растерянному лорду Видалю. – Я думал, что это будет ублюдок моего дорогого братца, но порядок в данном случае не важен. Подайте мне чашу!

Расторопные слуги, явно выполняя заранее отданный приказ, подали королю огромную серебряную чашу, украшенную ониксовым оленем – гербом рода Форбарра. Корделия, которой оставалось пройти еще тридцать шагов, чтобы оказаться рядом с мужем, не выдержала – обернулась. Увидела, как король аккуратно, по капле, окропляет заляпанную пролитым вином скатерть содержимым кубка. 

Острый, характерный запах. У Корделии расширились глаза: она поняла, что в королевской чаше плещется «дикий огонь». Эта созданная алхимиками субстанция могла гореть даже под водой; неужели Юрий настолько обезумел, что не понимает, насколько опасно расплескивать ее в помещении с горящими свечами, открытым камином?.. 

Корделия отвернулась и наткнулась на замершую с выражением животного ужаса леди Эшару:

– Нам лучше покинуть залу, леди Фордондаррион, – твердым голосом заявила леди Форкосиган. 

Очевидно, такая идея посетила и других гостей, потому что Юрий закричал:

– Эй, стража! Никого не выпускать! Я желаю, чтобы все были свидетелями! Вы все будете свидетелями! Я – истинный дракон! И я докажу это!

Юрий поднес серебряную чашу к губам и в несколько больших глотков залил в себя «дикий огонь». 

В тишине звон отброшенной чаши прозвучал сладкой музыкой. 

– Я… – Юрий срыгнул, вытер уголки губ. – Я истинный дракон. И мне не нужен никто из вас, чтобы править Барраяром. Джес, – позвал он лорда-десницу. Тот, уже повесив золотую цепь поверх парадного камзола, сладко улыбнулся в ответ. Юрий ткнул пальцем в толпу гостей: – Распоряжайся. Как ты предлагал – по заложнику от каждой семьи. И какого черта они привезли нам столько блядей, что у них, сыновей нет, что ли…

Король закашлялся. 

Форратьер лишь щелкнул пальцами, и обнаружилось, что слуги, разносившие еду, умеют не только это. Крепкие мужчины, такие же невзрачные и деловитые, как те, что увели лорда Флетчира и сейчас держали за локти разъяренную предательством Рейенерис, подошли к гостям – на кого-то наставив взведенные арбалеты и обнаженные мечи, а кому-то предлагая идти своими ножками, пока не потащили. Или даже унесли. Можно и по частям. 

Король кашлял, а в спину Корделии вонзилось что-то острое. Она повернулась медленно, все еще не веря, что благородный человек мог дойти до такой подлости по отношению к гостям, разделившим с ним хлеб и соль:

– Следуйте за нами, миледи, – гнусаво велели ей. – Если не хотите неприятностей…

Корделия бросила беспомощный взгляд на Эйрела. На Иллиана. Третий из заговорщиков, сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость, поправлял завязанную вокруг шеи Великого мейстера Неклина салфетку и с улыбкой заботливой нянюшки наблюдал, как тот играется с горящей свечой, капая растопленным воском себе на пальцы. 

Горящей свечой. 

Она посмотрела на Юрия, уже понимая, что сейчас произойдет. Тот продолжал кашлять. Согнувшись, он выблевал зеленовато-багряную жижу, но кашель продолжал мучить его, и король царапал горло в тщетной попытке избавиться от спазма. 

Когда Юрий отнял от горла ладонь, в ней осталось что-то бело-красное, пульсирующее. Король сделал вдох, второй, а потом из темной дыры, вдруг образовавшейся у него под кадыком, хлынула вторая порция рвоты. Юрий затрясся, издал жуткий, хлюпающий звук, упал на колени, и вдруг – вдохнул огонь. От стоящего неподалеку шандала на сотню свечей огонь пришел к «истинному дракону» как будто по натянутой нити, тончайшей, едва заметной струйкой. 

И сразу же грудная клетка короля взорвалась зеленой розой. Голова мгновенно почернела, остатки кожи и мышц сползали с обугленного черепа, пока ноги и руки продолжали бессмысленно дергаться. 

Поднялся дикий визг. Корделия, воспользовавшись паникой, схватила вазу с фруктами и от души огрела ею своего несостоявшегося конвоира. Вырвалась и устремилась к выходу, выкрикивая имя мужа. Он нашелся – подозрительно задыхающийся, зажимающий правый бок, но, хвала богам, он нашелся. 

Они выбежали из пиршественной залы вместе, вместе увидели, как над Султанской гаванью мечется изрыгающий пламя золотой дракон. 

– Вели Джоулу и Псу спасаться! – кричал Эйрел ей в ухо. – Скажи им ждать нас у Зеленого Брода!

Сколько же галерей и переходов в королевской резиденции… По коридору навстречу бежал сир Гарош с отрядом стражников. 

– Быстрее, – велел ему лорд Форкосиган. – Король умер, среди гостей паника, вы должны восстановить порядок!..

– Порядок? Угу, – согласился сир Гарош. Неуловимо быстрым движением он обнажил меч и вонзил его Эйрелу в живот. – Лорд Форратьер нас предупреждал. 

III

– ... наследнику, лорду Майлзу Форкосигану, прибыть в Султанскую Гавань. Так же ему следует доставить в королевскую казну в доказательство своих добрых намерений… Дальше указывается, что именно. Серебро, моржовая кость, соболя, черные, белые и рыжие лисы, янтарь… – перечислял мейстер Гален. По привычке он пробежал текст несколько раз, шевеля губами и навсегда запоминая каждое написанное слово. 

Марк тяжело развернулся в кресле, покачал головой и, не выдержав, дотянулся до колокольчика. Явившийся на зов слуга, хорошо зная привычки сына милорда, принес на подносе свежий теплый хлеб, корзиночку сушеной вишни и горячий сбитень. 

Майлз принял из рук мейстера пергамент и прочитал сам, еще раз, глупо надеясь, что текст волшебным образом изменился, и письмо вовсе не сообщает об участии их родителей в заговоре против короля.

– В мятеж я еще поверю, – протянул Майлз. – В то, что он провалился – никогда. 

Гален грустно усмехнулся:

– Но это правда. Птицы прилетают в Лихозимье из Султанской гавани, Быстроречья, Золотого города, Белой гавани… Письма говорят об одном и том же: король Юрий мертв, лорд Джес Форратьер во исполнение его последней воли назначен десницей и регентом до совершеннолетия принцессы… теперь уже королевы Зергианы. В Красном замке Форхартунг случился пожар, в котором погибли многие мужчины и женщины… И… – Гален старался говорить бесстрастно, но равнодушие давалось ему с трудом, – леди Корделия Форкосиган арестована за попытку мятежа. 

Расправляющийся с горбушкой Марк издал глухое рычание. Майлз украл у брата несколько вишен:

– Мне, как наследнику, надлежит в течение месяца явиться ко двору, чтобы повторить вассальную присягу и привезти достаточно богатств, чтобы Джес Форратьер мог нанять целое войско, способное держать Север в кулаке. Мило, очень мило…

Мейстер Гален внимательно проследил, как хлеб огромными кусками исчезает в пасти младшего из лордов, а вишенки, одна за другой, взлетают и падают в ладонь старшего. 

Оба сына лорда Эйрела были отмечены печатью зверя и их коснулось дыхание Иного. Несмотря на то, что обе эти беды частенько упоминались вместе, каждая их них имела собственное, уникальное выражение. Мейстер Гален служил лорду Форкосигану шесть с лишним лет, и теперь точно знал, что северяне усматривают «печать зверя» на человеке, проявляющим истинный талант в обращении с животными. Любимец лорда Эйрела понимал его команды с полуслова, дикий и злобный до грани бешенства Пёс в присутствии леди Корделии становился смирным и послушным. Лорд Майлз уже в восьмилетнем возрасте укрощал полудиких жеребцов, используя всего лишь поглаживание, шепот и кусочки сладкой свеклы. Питомцы леди Елены носились по двору замка серо-белой стайкой. Среди жителей провинции отмеченные «печатью зверя» вызывали опаску, но и уважение: иногда их сторонились (особенно тех, кто привязывал к себе опасного зверя, такого, как медведь или гигантский вепрь), но именно их звали на помощь, чтобы отпугнуть стаю волков или выследить оленя в голодный год. 

С точки зрения ученого человека (а мейстер Гален, получивший образование в Бетанской Цитадели, почитал себя таковым), речь шла всего лишь об умении, достигшем уровня мастерства. Чтобы предположить существование какой-то особой, «звериной» магии, которая, помимо прочих сказок, обещала сохранение человеческой души в теле зверя, надо было располагать соответствующими доказательствами, которых мейстер Гален так и не нашел. Хотя искал, да… Леди Корделия была настолько добра, что всегда вдохновляла его на новые поиски. 

«Дыханием Иного» барраярцы называли нечто совершенно другое, отнюдь не мифическое, а вполне реальное. Уродство – шестой палец, заячью губу, а иногда и менее приятные вещи. В восточных землях существовал обычай продавать уродливых детей в бродячие цирки, и они вырастали, проживая жизнь униженными, презираемыми изгоями. Барраярцы, возможно, вели бы себя так же, если бы не ненависть, питаемая к самой идее рабства и, соответственно, работорговли. В очень глухих деревнях, да еще в голодный год, ребенка, которого коснулось «дыхание Иного», могли тайком задушить. Но если вопрос пропитания не стоял настолько остро, уродцу могли позволить коптить небо. Где-нибудь на отшибе, подальше, чтобы не смущать своим болезненным видом честных людей.

Кто его знает, этого Иного… Старые люди рассказывают, что живет он на самом-самом севере, в горе, над которой сияет ледяная радуга, и ненавидит весь род людской. 

Поэтому летом по Королевскому тракту через земли Форкосиганов брели уродцы и калеки, решившие уйти как можно дальше от родного дома. А что может быть дальше, чем Дендарийские горы, за которыми только снег и вьюга, да больше ничего? В Пристенье они и оседали – плели корзины, собирали мед, били пушного зверя… А иногда и женились, после чего рожали детей, которых «дыхание Иного» обжигало еще сильнее. Леди Корделия считала необходимым изучать врожденные уродства, и сумела доказать Галену, насколько важно понять замысел природы, которая создает столь уникальных и особенных созданий. 

Прибыв в Лихозимье, Гален понял причину такого интереса. Старший сын лорда Эйрела и леди Корделии родился карликом – огромная голова, короткое тельце, маленькие ручки и ножки. Но при этом – горящие внутренним светом серые глаза, жесткий волевой подбородок. Познакомившись с одиннадцатилетним лордом Майлзом, Гален был впечатлен его острым, пытливым умом, широтой познаний и умением обходиться с людьми. Через пару недель после приезда Гален обнаружил, что сам, лично, доказывает лорду Эйрелу необходимость нанять мастера над оружием, который в обязательном порядке будет обучать лорда Майлза владению мечом. Или топором. Или арбалетом, бердышом, саблей, булавой… одним словом, лорд Майлз грезил ратными подвигами. 

Гален не мог не думать о том, что только «дыхание Иного» помешало лорду Майлзу стать величайшим рыцарем Барраяра. 

Или величайшим злодеем. Потому как юный лорд, достигая цели, не чурался сомнительных методов и хитрых уловок. 

Лорд Марк был совершенно другим. Двумя годами младше, он родился бледным и очень плаксивым – заходился криком, стоило яркому солнечному лучу коснуться его люльки. Через несколько дней стало ясно, что розовые глазки младенца стали такими вовсе не из-за слез: младший лорд Форкосиган родился альбиносом, белокожим, беловолосым и красноглазым. 

Что пугало его самого больше, чем всех окружающих вместе взятых. 

Леди Корделию и лорда Эйрела чрезвычайно беспокоило нервическое состояние их младшего сына: его пугливость и неспособность устанавливать нормальные отношения с окружающими (особенно заметная на фоне общительнейшего лорда Майлза). Года три назад, когда мальчик немного подрос и стал раздаваться в плечах, он вдруг стал ненасытным – съедал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, отчего сейчас напоминал распухшую жабу – такой же дряблый отвисший живот, брылястые щеки и выпученные глаза. 

«Нормальные у него глаза, – одёрнул себя Гален. – Подумаешь, красные, как кровь... Это не значит, что он ею питается! И кроме нее еды достаточно!» Вслух же он сказал другое:

– Могу ли я узнать, каковы ваши намерения, милорды?

Майлз откинулся на спинку кресла и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотникам. На стол вскарабкался белый, с черными пятнышками на кончиках ушей, снежный хорь – предводитель стаи любимцев леди Елены. (Кстати сказать, дочь лорда и леди Форкосиган родилась совершенно нормальной, что, по мнению леди Корделии, было доказательством возможности их сыновей иметь здоровое потомство). Зверек нагло атаковал пальцы лорда Марка, обнюхал хлебные крошки и забрался юноше на плечо, откуда уставился на мейстера глазами-бусинами. 

– Если говорить о моих желаниях, – тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Майлз, – думаю, они понятны. Я хочу, чтобы мои родители сидели за этим столом – оба, живые и невредимые.

Гален смущенно затеребил пергаменты:

– Если верить моим источникам, лорд Эйрел был среди гостей, когда начался пожар. Возможно, он пострадал, получил ожоги…

– Тогда почему ему не оказали помощь? – вкрадчиво и мягко поинтересовался Майлз. Гален понял, что сидит с открытым ртом, и тут же исправился, попытавшись вернуть себе солидный значительный вид. – Что помешало Великому мейстеру Неклину, его помощникам, или хотя бы лекарям, живущим в Султанской Гавани, перевязать раны лорда-хранителя Севера? Мой отец не настолько простой человек, чтобы потеряться в толпе. Если же он мертв…Спокойно, Марк! Я просто рассуждаю! Держи вишенку, успокойся. Если бы отец был мертв, ко мне бы обращались не как к наследнику, а как к полноправному лорду. Но этого тоже нет. Так жив наш отец, или нет?

«Вы хватаетесь за соломинку, милорд», – собирался сказать Гален. Но его опередил Марк:

– А если он жив, почему в мятеже обвиняют только маму? Он же всегда ее поддерживает. 

– Как и она – его, – поймал мысль брата старший Форкосиган. – Ты абсолютно прав, Марк. Обвинение только леди Корделии – это ловушка, заставляющая нас обороняться. Разве вы не понимаете, мейстер? 

Гален задумчиво потер подбородок:

– Если бы лорд-регент обвинил Хранителя Севера в измене, это обвинение коснулось бы не только лорда Эйрела лично, но и всех его вассалов. А значит, короне пришлось бы принимать активные действия, чтобы подавить мятеж – привести к нашим городам армию, захватить замки, может быть, задержать корабли…

– Но армии Форратьеров не хватит, чтобы держать в узде Север, – кивнув, продолжил Майлз. – Армия короля Форбарры достаточно сильна, но будут ли прочие лорды спокойно смотреть, как король нарушает владетельные права одного из них? 

– Может, и будут, – шмыгнув носом, Марк с грустным видом поискал еще съестного, но на подносе остались только пустая корзинка да оловянная кружка. – Если бы не цетагандийцы, фокус бы прошел. 

– А ты прав, братец, – оживился Майлз. – Я совершенно зря упустил их из виду! Но они в любом случае не нарушают, а подтверждают мою точку зрения: Джесу Форратьеру нужна сильная, боеспособная армия, чтобы держать лордов в страхе, и при случае дать отпор цетагандийцам. Обвиняя только маму, он заставляет нас сделать выбор: или мы возмущаемся, кричим, что не сделали ничего дурного, и не выполняем поставленных условий. Тогда получаем титул «самые глупые ослы королевства», выглядим мятежниками в глазах всех соседей, и лорд-регент отправляет на Север армию, дабы покарать бунтовщиков. 

– Или мы платим за маму выкуп, – продолжил Марк. Хорь потерся об его подбородок, напрашиваясь на ответную ласку. – Чтобы собрать нужную сумму, мы опустошим наши сундуки и сумеем их наполнить лет за пять, не меньше. Но, заплатив, мы ведь тем самым признаем обвинение истинным!

Гален искренне порадовался за воспитанника: пусть внешность лорда Марка обычной не назовешь, мозги у него работали, как надо.

– Поэтому нам надо выбрать третий способ, – подытожил Майлз. 

– Какой? – осторожно поинтересовался мейстер Гален. 

– Мы докажем, что мама невиновна в мятеже, – быстро ответил Марк. Его губы тряслись, юноша явно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расплакаться от нахлынувших чувств. 

– Поединок? Если леди Корделию будут судить за измену, она вправе требовать испытания поединком, – напомнил учёный.

– Исход поединка определяется многими случайностями, – медленно проговорил Майлз. – Насколько физически силен боец, хорошо ли он выспался перед боем, ярко ли светит солнце, удобно ли меч лег в руку… Нет, господа, поединок не решит нашу проблему. Нам нужна армия – настолько сильная, чтобы ни Форратьер, ни кто другой из его прихлебателей не посмели усомниться в том, чтобы мы раздавим их в любой момент, когда захотим. 

– Вы предлагаете созвать знамена? – Гален, будучи в душе глубоко мирным человеком, ненавидел войну и всё, что с ней связано, особенно врачевание ран на поле боя. Отпиливание расплющенных и раздробленных рук и ног… вырезание стрел с зубчатым наконечником… чистка гниющей раны… Гален умел всё вышеперечисленное, но искренне не любил. 

– Чтобы собрать армию, нам понадобится несколько недель. На всякий случай, мейстер, составьте список, кто из лордов какие отряды может собрать, – распорядился Майлз. – Проблема в том, чтобы армия нам нужна через месяц, и не под стенами Лихозимья, а в Озерном крае и на берегах Чернобродки, чтобы продемонстрировать регенту нашу мощь во всей красе. Итак, армия нам нужна, во-первых, сильная, во-вторых, способная добраться до столицы за пару недель, – Майлз принялся загибать пальцы.

Марк снял с плеча зверушку, грустно усмехнулся:

– Ты предлагаешь добраться до Комарского Камня и нанять пару-тройку драконов?

– Прекрасная идея, Марк, просто блестящая. Боюсь только, чтобы расплатиться за эту помощь, нам придется отдать весь Север. Нет, я думал о других наемниках. Или, как вариант…

Тут Марк не выдержал, и все-таки всхлипнул. Из красных глаз брызнули слезы. 

– Что такое?

– Если мы приведем армию под стены Форхартунга, они могут казнить их обоих! – прорыдал младший брат. 

Майлз и Гален обменялись взглядами:

– Лорд Марк, я не хочу вас пугать, но они в любом случае могут так поступить, – сказал мейстер. 

– Вне зависимости от того, выполним мы условия короны, или же нет, – подтвердил Майлз. Голос его задребезжал, расколотый переживаемой болью. – Прочитай письма – они не говорят об отце ни слова. Значит, он им уже не нужен – ни как противник, ни как союзник. 

– Значит, он мёртв? – прорыдал Марк. 

– Чем быстрее мы окажемся под стенами Султанской Гавани с силой, которая позволит нам диктовать свои условия, – повторил Майлз, – тем больше шансов, что он окажется жив, – лорд-наследник выдержал паузу, позволяя брату хорошенько вникнуть в сказанные слова. После чего повернулся к советнику: – Мейстер Гален, ваша ученость всегда меня восхищала. Порой мне кажется, чтобы вы знаете обо всем на свете. Случайно, не слышали ли, где можно нанять небольшую быстроходную армию? Думаю, тысяч пяти – шести хорошо обученных людей мне будет достаточно.

Замок пришел в движение еще затемно. Над кузницей столбом поднимался дым; стучали молотки. На кухне суетилась челядь, собирая припасы в дорогу. Управляющий Ципис носился от одних ворот к другим, на конюшни, в оружейную, в покои милорда, на кухню, в покои другого милорда… 

Царапка взирала на эту суету сверху, забравшись на зубец галереи между главной и Девичьей башнями. Бешеная Мышь и Зубр забрались в оранжерею (Елена до сих пор хихикала над прозвищами, которые придумала своим питомцам: на самом деле Мышь была кошкой, правда, маленькой, серенькой, темпераментной и своевольной; Зубром она назначила сурка, за его отменный аппетит и вскормленные на орешках и свежей морковке стати. Не называть же звереныша именем брата! Хотя так хотелось…) Ласка и хорь наверняка залезли в какой-нибудь подвал, выслеживая крыс. 

Конюх осматривал лошадей; животные трясли головами, ржали, над их головами поднимались струйки пара. Рядом проверяли, достаточно ли прочны сани, которым предстояло донести молодого лорда до цели его путешествия. 

Гален тоже собирался в дорогу. Мейстеры не приносили лордам клятвы верности; Бетанская Цитадель вот уже несколько столетий служила более почетному господину, чем все владыки восточного и западного континента вместе взятые – Знаниям. Но сам Гален видел свой долг в том, чтобы помогать сыну Хранителя Севера добрым советом и мудрым словом; не то, чтобы он одобрял идею собрать наемников и штурмовать столицу… но логично обосновать, почему сыну мятежницы этого не стоит делать, не сумел. Поэтому мейстер собирал книги и карты, которые могут понадобиться милорду Майлзу в путешествии, лекарства на всякий случай и мазь от возможных обморожений. Осень заканчивалась неожиданно рано, уже встали реки, окрестные жители торили санный путь – зима определенно была близко. 

Майлз нашел брата и сестру в опустевшем Большом чертоге. Марк сидел за столом, который еще не успели убрать после завтрака; рассеянно пощипывал лепешку с кедровыми орешками, Елена, грустно подперев подбородок ладонями, пригорюнилась рядом.

– Вот он я, – объявил Майлз. Готовясь к возможным снегопадам, поверх кожаного дублета он надел плащ волчьего меха и – последняя линия обороны, долженствующая защищать самое ценное, что есть у Форкосиганов, – водрузил на голову енотовую шапку, добавлявшую целый фут роста. Двигаться в зимней амуниции было нелегко, но наследный лорд с честью справился с задачей, сумев-таки водрузить себя на скамью. Завертел короткими ножками, сдвинул шапку на затылок и украл у брата особенно зажаристый кусочек. 

Елена шмыгнула покрасневшим носиком, но плакать «Братец, не уезжай!» не стала, за что Майлз был искренне ей благодарен. 

– Марк, я оставляю замок на тебя. 

– Я понял, – глухо пробормотал брат. Нервно сглотнул, поднял взгляд: – Майлз, я видел странный сон. 

– Сон? Вот как? 

– Вот именно, – Марк, наконец-то решившись, бросился в разговор, как в холодный омут – с разбегу, запретив себе думать о последствиях. – Ты же знаешь, иногда они… бывают… Мейстер Гален дает мне микстуры, и они отступают… Все эти трехглазые вороны, говорящие деревья, летающие элефанты… Майлз, на этот раз сон был совсем другим! 

– М-м, – промычал Майлз, мысленно делая заметку напомнить Галену, чтобы оставил младшему пациенту достаточный запас снотворного. Мало ли… А то слуги потом пугаются. 

– Я видел дракона! – голос Марка понизился до сбивчивого, и, благодаря этому, жуткого шепота. – Раненого дракона – у него под левой лапой торчал обломок копья, на боку чешуя сорвана… Майлз, клянусь, этот сон был как настоящий! Я видел дракона!

– Хорошо, – всецело понимая проблемы младшего брата, Майлз старался говорить сдержанно и спокойно. – И что дракон? Он что-то сказал? Сделал? Попросил тебя о чем-то?

– Нет, – стушевался Марк. – Он просто рухнул на ту поляну… В лесу, – уточнил он для ясности. – Не нашем, а южном лесу – с дубами, липами, обычными клёнами… но на той поляне я видел пень от гигантского чернодрева, почти трех саженей шириной. А еще там слышался шепот – разговаривали между собой отрубленные головы, и тень покойника висела на нижней ветке дуба…

– Что значит – тень покойника? – усомнилась в правдивости сна Елена. 

– Я не знаю, – всхлипнул Марк. Отбросил лепешку и схватил брата за руку: – Майлз, это очень важно! Тебе надо разыскать этого дракона! 

– Марк…

– Я сам прекрасно понимаю, что это бред, – альбинос подавил готовое вырваться из груди рыдание и встал, чуть не своротив скамью. – Пусть у меня мозги набекрень, но я прекрасно понимаю… что они у меня набекрень, – Марк сжал кулаки. – Ты можешь быть спокоен – я пригляжу за замком. Что надо делать, помню: с вассалами быть вежливым, в столицу слать письма с просьбами о разъяснениях и подсказках, как же нам, сирым и убогим, сладить с плохими нами. Вооружать всех, проверить зимние запасы, сохранять спокойствие. Всё или что-то забыл?

– Пир, – охотно подсказала младшая сестренка. – Если вассалы возжелают потрясти оружием, принять их как дорогих гостей, угостить и показать, что перемена власти пока не в их интересах. Или наоборот, изобразить, что у нас в закромах пусто, и мы дрожим от страха. Пусть думают, что они сильнее, и выбирают другую добычу, а мы подождем, пока устранят конкурентов.

– В зависимости от того, кто именно будет потрясать оружием, – согласился Майлз, раскрыл объятия, и Елена бросилась ему на шею. Сейчас десятилетняя девочка была всего на полголовы выше старшего брата. – Приглядывай за Марком, – попросил Майлз. Повернулся к брату, притянул его и обнял, обхватив поперек живота, насколько хватило коротких ручек: – Приглядывай за Еленой, ладно? Я уверен, ты справишься. 

– Возвращайся, Майлз, – очень серьезно попросил младший брат. 

– Слышите? – вдруг насторожилась девочка. – Трубы. Кажется, к нам кто-то приехал!

К тому времени, как Форкосиганы спустились во двор, гости уже миновали последний участок дороги и въезжали через Охотничьи ворота: небольшая кавалькада из четырех всадников на низкорослых лохматых лошадках. 

Всадниц, понял Марк свою ошибку. Первая из путешественниц лихо спрыгнула из седла и направилась к хозяевам замка, мгновенно узнав их в толпе встречающих. 

Внешность незнакомки заставила Марка в стотысячный раз пожалеть о том, каким он уродился на свет; ему захотелось заползти в какую-нибудь холодную дыру и там сдохнуть. Девушка являла собой идеал северной красоты – рослая, стройная, с золотистой толстой косой до пояса, румяная от холодного ветра. Легкий шаг, уверенные движения, – незнакомка держалась с достоинством, которому могла позавидовать и королева, несмотря на то, что одета была в простую буро-зеленую куртку и такие же штаны, а роль единственного украшения выполнял кинжал с костяной ручкой в простых ножнах. 

Девушка подошла и грациозно преклонила колено перед Майлзом:

– Милорд, я Делия, старшая дочь вашего верного союзника, владетеля Сероводья Хоулена Куделки. От имени Хоулена Куделки и всего Сероводья мы пришли, чтобы повторить клятвы, данные роду Форкосиганов: мы отдаем вам, мой лорд, сердце свое, дом и очаг, наши мечи, копья и стрелы. Будьте справедливы к нам, милосердны к слабым и помогайте тем, кто нуждается в помощи, и мы никогда вас не оставим. 

– Клянемся в том землей и водой, – подхватила слова вторая из сестер, опускаясь на снег рядом с Делией. Оставшиеся девушки поторопились присоединить свой голос: – Клянемся бронзой и железом. Клянемся льдом и огнем, – закончили Куделки все вместе.

– Миледи, – Майлз сжал узкую девичью ладонь, поспешил вернуть поклон. – Я принимаю вашу клятву. Прошу быть гостями Лихозимья. 

Он поглядел на Марка, знаками давая понять, что сейчас самое время принимать обязанности радушного хозяина. А Марк застыл. Если при виде Делии он пожалел, что родился на свет, то лицезрение ее младших сестер заставило пожалеть о том, что он не скончался от разрыва сердца, взглянув на Делию. 

– Марсия, Оливия, Карин, – по очереди представились девицы Куделки. 

Майлз, судя по загоревшимся глазам, тоже оценил красоту жительниц Сероводья, потому что понёс совершеннейшую чушь о том, как несказанно рад встрече, что готов сей же час разделить с гостьями хлеб, соль, посте… э-э… любой продолжительности зиму, но, к сожалению, важные дела заставляют его отправиться в дорогу. 

– В таком случае, позвольте сопровождать вас, милорд, – Делия и Марсия выпрямились. Марк неловко повернулся и уткнулся лицом прямо в грудь второй из Куделок. 

Грудь оказалась идеальной формы и упругости. Марк затосковал о своем уродстве еще сильнее. Хорошо, что Елена оставила тоскующего брата в покое и принялась энергично и радостно знакомиться с новыми подругами. 

– Милорд, – Карин подошла к Майлзу, усаживающемуся в повозку. Глухой Ард, лучший в Лихозимье, уже занял место на облучке. – Отец просил вам передать. Именно вам. 

– Что именно?

– Что важен не только дракон, но и чернодрево. Пусть от него и остался только пень. Это место встречи. 

– Что? – не понял Майлз. – О чем вы говорите, милая Карин?

– Я и сама плохо понимаю, – с истинно девичьей беспечностью ответила Куделка. В отличие от сестер, волосы у нее были короткие, слегка вьющиеся, что придавало ее круглому личику сходство с одуванчиком – созданием прекрасным, мирным и легкомысленным. – После того, как отец едва не погиб во время того сражения на островах Джексона, когда его спас ваш лорд-отец, он стал видеть особенные сны. 

– Ему тоже приснился дракон? – Майлз уважал серьезность, с которой девушка относилась к видениям своего отца, но был слишком сыном женщины, проучившейся несколько лет в Бетанской Цитадели, чтобы легко и просто принимать их за чистую монету. 

– Да, раненый дракон, с копьем под левой лапой, – кивнула Карин. – А еще стая волков, войско без знамен, и новобранцы в зимней метели. Но сейчас важнее всего чернодрево – когда-то оно было семечком, стало деревом, а сейчас умерло, оставив пень, ствол и сотни новых ростков. Это место встречи, милорд. Запомните. 

Делия и Марсия оказались прекрасными попутчицами: они охотно рассказывали о жизни Сероводья, о способах охоты на болотную птицу и заглядывающих на побережье джексонианских пиратов, смеялись шуткам Майлза и внимательно слушали глубокомысленные сентенции мейстера Галена, развенчивающего мифы о способности жителей болот дышать мхом и превозносящего их же таланты по части маскировки на местности. Оказалось, что дочерей Хоулена Куделки несколько раз сватал Томас Формюир, предлагая на выбор любого из двадцати шести законных сыновей, или даже незаконных (в последнем случае обещал приплатить, при условии, что его драгоценные мальчики проживут в Сероводье долгую-долгую жизнь, не помышляя о возвращении в отчий дом). Такая новость удивила Галена, «что-то слышавшего» о застарелой вражде жителей Озерного края с обитателями болот, и Майлз украдкой покачал головой: неужели мейстер настолько слеп? Вроде бы не так уж стар, всего-то тридцать лет, а смотрит на прекрасных девушек, и рассуждает о каких-то там обидах!

Как оказалось, у мейстера был План. 

Майлз понял это вечером, на привале, когда Гален принялся рассуждать о балансе сил и возможностях Форбарра и Форратьеров занять земли Форкосиганов с помощью армии и продажных союзников. 

– Такие, как Куделка, никогда не предадут, – признал Гален, с тоской и каким-то странным голодным выражением лица посматривая на Делию и Марсию, вместе с Ардом хлопотавших у лошадей. Прочие слуги разводили костер, согревались вином. – Я знаю, вам не понравятся мои слова, но я не могу не думать о том, что любую верность можно сломить. А верных – уничтожить. В сказаниях, которые любит слушать ваша юная сестра, поется больше о подвигах, о храбрых героях… А в летописях приводится подробный перечень – сколько замков сожжено, сколько знатных фамилий истреблено в ходе очередного мятежа. Я не осуждаю ваши планы! – мейстер поторопился остановить возможные возражения юного лорда. – Я просто любуюсь прекрасными созданиями, – Гален указал, какими именно, и Майлз порадовался, что у унылого, вечно печального Арда все-таки есть хоть один поклонник, – и размышляю о том, каковы их шансы уцелеть, когда лорды начнут делить трон форов. 

– Мейстер, вы позволите личный вопрос? – Майлз прищурился. – Кому вы служите?

– Я нахожусь на службе лорда Форкосигана, а значит, я служу вашему отцу. И вам, ведь он оставил вас как свой Голос. 

– Если мне не изменяет память, содержание вашей клятвы как присяжного мейстера означает, что вы будете помогать советами, целительством и прочими знаниями любому лорду, владеющему замком Лихозимье и прилегающими землями – Дендарийскими горами на севере, Сумрачным лесом, и далее по списку. Но не мейстер, а лично Гален – кому служит он?

Гален выгнул бровь, то ли не понимая сути вопроса, то ли, напротив, прекрасно вычленив центральную проблему, но не считая нужным ее решать: 

– Когда я оставил отчий дом, я выбрал служение Знаниям, – наконец, ответил он. 

– В таком случае, – легким, беспечным тоном подхватил Майлз. – мне повезло гораздо больше. Моя верность, мои клятвы, которые я дал и собираюсь давать в будущем, принадлежат не каким-то философским абстракциям, которые существуют только в многомудрых книжицах, а реальным людям. Моему отцу. Матери. Отважным и прекраснейшим Куделкам. Вам. Моему сюзерену. 

Слуга передал лорду вино. Майлз с благодарностью принял кубок, убедился, что в пределах досягаемости все заняты важными делами, и слышать его может только мейстер, и продолжил:

– Вот только сюзерен в логическом построении, которое мы сейчас обсуждаем, вовсе не абстракция, а вполне конкретная персона. Его величество Юрий Форбарра, да примут боги его душу, который обвинил мою мать, честнейшую и правдивейшую из женщин, в мятеже и измене. И его десница, Джес Форратьер, который всегда жаждал власти, и которому влияние моего отца в Великом совете лордов всегда было как кость в горле. 

– О новом лорде-регенте бродят разные слухи, – осторожно, щадя юность лорда, признал мейстер. – Но то, что вы задумали – это же и есть измена! Из лучших побуждений, но… я вас не осуждаю! Понимаю, но…

Майлз жестом показал, что он тоже прекрасно понимает собеседника:

– Как я уже сказал, у нас есть три варианта действий. Признать, что моя леди-матушка действительно виновна в измене. Заплатить выкуп, разорив тем самым провинцию, спасти ей жизнь, которую, скорее всего, она проведет в каком-нибудь далеком и труднодоступном замке. Второй – созвать знамена и выступить на войну. Рискуя проиграть сражения, потерять людей, и, опять же, обречь подвластные Форкосиганам земли на разорение и голод в преддверии надвигающейся зимы. Но есть и третий способ снять обвинения. Марк запутал вас своими сказками о драконах, уж извините…

– Запутал меня? – удивился Гален. – То есть ваш план был совсем другим? И мы вовсе не едем в Мариград и Белую Гавань, чтобы собрать серебро для найма войска?

– Мы едем в Мариград и в Гавань, и серебро с наемниками нам понадобятся абсолютно точно. Но выход, о котором я говорил, заключается в том, чтобы поменять короля – посадить на трон того, против кого моя матушка уж точно ничего не злоумышляла. Тогда все обвинения снимутся сами собой. Не волнуйтесь, за кандидатом на корону дело не станет. У меня уже есть на примете парочка подходящих…

IV

После того, как Эйрел упал, сраженный предателем, весь мир для Корделии окрасился потёками крови. Болела голова – она помнила, как пыталась вырваться, и один из стражников ударил ее в висок. Но головная боль – это пустяки…

В келье, куда ее притащили, было окно – на высоте шести футов, и она могла, привстав на выступающий внизу камень, почувствовать прикосновение холодного, но свежего воздуха. Несколько дней ветер закидывал в келью снежные крошки, потом потеплело, что выразилось в дожде, который по ночам застывал ледяной коркой, а к полудню растекался темной лужей. 

Кроме окна, в келье присутствовало восемь футов ширины и одиннадцать – длины, а еще – целый ворох подопревшей соломы и почти не дырявое ведро для естественных отправлений. Когда схлынул первый, самый слепящий приступ ярости, Корделия произвела точный подсчет своего нового имущества и пришла к выводу, что всё могло быть еще хуже. И камера могла располагаться шестью-семью этажами ниже, и соломы могло не быть вовсе… А уж прогулка в тридцать восемь меленьких шажков – это вообще подарок!

Все могло быть гораздо хуже. Ведь Корделию не пытались изнасиловать, ей оставили всю одежду, и физически она совершенно здорова. 

Её не ударили мечом в живот, и не уволокли неизвестно куда, неизвестно зачем, как Эйрела… 

Нельзя, нельзя думать о нем!

«Если я заплачу, я погибла». Корделия сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Она сидела, по-восточному поджав ноги, сложив руки в жесте, подсмотренном у заклинателей огня. Для нее эта сложная поза была всего лишь способом заставить себя сосредоточиться, отвлечься от душащих слез, от подступающего к горлу водопаду горя, а неграмотные тюремщики, есть такая вероятность, могут принять ее за часть магического ритуала. 

Корделия прекрасно знала, какие слухи о ней ходят по королевству. Красная ведьма, опутавшая доброго честного лорда Севера и принесшая в его дом двух ублюдков, зачатых от Иного. Жрица тайного культа, по ночам превращающаяся в волчицу, кружащая по лесам и похищающая детей, чтобы принести их в жертву Иному: когда жертв наберется тысяча, Иной снимет заклятье с сыновей лорда, вернув им нормальный облик. Простолюдинка, соблазнившая знатного лорда ради его земель и богатств. Хладнокровная интриганка, которую хитроумная, лелеющая далеко идущие планы Цитадель подложила в постель лорду Севера, чтобы вертеть им во все стороны… 

Некоторые версии ей, смеясь, пересказывал сам Эйрел, некоторые она узнавала сама… другим способом. 

Вот и сейчас, стоило позволить себе сомкнуть глаза… позволить усталости заглушить другие чувства…и какая-то ее часть становилась Псом. 

Он бежал, жадно нюхая воздух. Холодный дождь стекал по морде, задевая следы ожога, и поэтому вызывая гнев и ярость. Укусить бы, но бесполезно грызть воду…

Чуть позади бежал Джоул, припадая на правую переднюю лапу. В ней застрял обломок стрелы – напоминание о ночи, когда огонь падал с неба, ночи криков и крови. Еще несколькими шагами сзади бежала волчица. Молодая, вчерашний щенок, со светло-бурой шерстью, она попалась им недалеко от города. Ее стая загнала всадника – вожак сильным мощным прыжком обрушился ему на спину, выбив из седла; лошадь с пронзительным ржанием убежала прочь, а человек остался. Он успел всадить нож в горло вожаку, и тот, скуля, издыхал, пока его волки добивали добычу. Старшая волчица, почуяв соперников, выпустила из пасти полуоторванную руку, оскалилась, попыталась заявить о своих правах на стаю, и Пёс с наскока порвал ей глотку. Джоул расправился с лохматым волком, одноглазый убежал сам. Глупая волчишка заметалась, выбирая между дракой и побегом. Пёс оскалился, но поленился убивать еще и ее. Вместо этого он придирчиво обнюхал доставшееся им мясо. Оно еще постанывало, хрипело и умоляло небеса о милости, когда Пёс и Джоул приступили к трапезе. Серый вгрызся в мягкий живот, прикрытый только непрочной тканью. Пёс предпочел ляжку. Волчица, присмирев, удовольствовалась лицом. Хрипы и дергания мяса наконец-то прекратились. 

Теперь Бурая бежала следом за ними.

Дорогу выбрала миледи. Да, она понимала, что бежать по лесу, неслышно ступая по облетевшим листьям, и проще, и, может быть, короче, но боялась заблудиться. Как будто Пес или Джоул на такое способны… Но миледи так хотела. И Пёс бежал по дороге, а за ним прихрамывал Джоул и трусила светло-бурая волчица…

Скрип замка заставил Корделию открыть глаза. Толстый тюремщик, скаля свинцовые зубы, принес «угощение» – краюху серого хлеба и кувшин воды. Милость сира Гароша, сказал он. 

Сир Гарош… Милость… ну-ну, посмотрим. 

Как Корделия и планировала, ее показательный обморок заметили. Не прошло и двух часов, как она замерла в неудобной позе на соломе, как тюремщик всполошился и привёл мейстера. 

И, хвала небесам, это был не Великий мейстер Неклин!

Иллиан положил сухую жесткую ладонь ей на шею, слушая пульс. Убедился, что сердце бьется ровно, и закричал на тюремщика, что пленница вот-вот отправится в мир теней, если ей срочно не дать нормальной еды и возможности согреться. Мерзкий толстяк заныл, что у него приказ, с него голову снимут… но все-таки отправился за одеялами и жаровней с углями. 

Корделия схватила Иллиана за рукав:

– Что происходит? Эйрел?!

– Он еще жив, – сухо и очень тихо ответил Иллиан. Железными пальцами впился ей в плечи, уложил обратно на солому. – Лежите, вы же в обмороке. Рана лорда Эйрела очень плохая. Я рад бы сообщить вам хорошие новости, но…

– Мои дети, – потребовала отчета леди Форкосиган. «Не смей плакать, женщина! У тебя будет потом вся вечность для пустых сожалений и слёз!» – Есть какие-нибудь известия с Севера?

– Форратьер приказал лорду Майлзу явиться, принести присягу и заплатить за вас выкуп. С тех пор ваш сын прислал дюжину писем – судя по ним, он активно собирает налоги с вассалов. Вчера, например, уточнял, как ему следует поступить с владетелем Медвежьего острова, приславшим подати не тюленьим, а китовым жиром. 

– Хороший мальчик, – Корделия позволила себе чуть-чуть расслабиться. – Другие новости есть?

– Леди Карин вчера официально присягнула королеве Зергиане, – скучным голосом сообщил мейстер. – Как вдова лорда Фордариана и хозяйка его земель. Лорд-регент милостиво принял под свою руку двадцатитысячное войско, которое собирал покойный лорд Видаль. 

– Ее сын?

– Форратьер отправил за ним в Орлиное Гнездо. Пока от них нет известий. Леди Карин очень плоха, – добавил Иллиан после небольшой заминки. – У нее нет вашей силы духа, миледи, поэтому произошедшие события сильно на нее повлияли. Она сидит в башне, не позволяя разжигать огонь, страдает от холода…

– Фортала?

– Отправлен в свое поместье. Я распускаю слухи, что после отставки он немного тронулся умом. 

– Форройс?

– Еще не оправился после ожогов. А, вы же не знаете. Пожар, начавшийся из-за выходки покойного короля, уничтожил пиршественную залу, погибло тридцать восемь гостей, одиннадцать слуг, двадцать шесть музыкантов. Гобелены, которые с таким трудом вышивала королева Селиса в последние годы жизни, тоже – не везло бедной женщине с гобеленами, просто катастрофически не везло. Лорды, получившие столь прозрачный намек, отправились в свои земли, их дочери и сестры заперты здесь, в Форхартунге. Регент развлекается тем, что планирует их браки. Арква сбежал, – тут лицо Иллиана озарило подобие улыбки, – воспользовался суматохой и исчез, вместе с пятью сундуками из сокровищницы. 

– Он знал, что Джес и Юрий что-то затевают, и успел подготовиться. 

– Только сейчас я понимаю, насколько был слеп. Я понимал, что Форратьер имеет на короля большое влияние, но и представить не мог, что он будет поощрять столь самоубийственную выходку! 

– Мы тоже хороши, – признала Корделия. – Расслабились, поверили в силу какого-то там закона, благоразумия, гостеприимства… Мы слишком долго подкармливали самомнение этой крысы, и она успела превратиться в крысиного волка. Вы ничего не говорите о драконах, мейстер. 

– Дракон лорда Флетчира метался над столицей всю ночь, – Иллиан насторожился, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Когда тюремщик принес колючее, но чистое и сухое одеяло, мейстер решительно отправил его на кухню, велев без теплой овсянки, с молоком и медом, не возвращаться. Корделия наконец-то закуталась и вытянула дрожащие от холода руки над тлеющими угольями. Убедившись, что жизнь подопечной на некоторое время спасена, Иллиан продолжил: – Он поджег квартал кузнецов, сгорело несколько рыбацких хижин ниже по течению. Когда дракон атаковал Весенний холм, там произошла давка, в которой погибли сотни человек. Городская стража отбивалась от него, но что могут сделать три древних стреломета против такого чудовища? К утру он улетел, но поселяне постоянно видят его то на берегу, то в полях. Люди в панике. Они не знают, кого бояться больше – драконов, гнева лорда-регента, или даже своих лордов, которых всесильный Десница в любой момент может объявить изменниками? 

– Признаться, я удивлена, что над Султанской Гаванью еще не кружат остальные семь драконов. 

Иллиан помолчал. Излагать подробности ему не хотелось, но долг – превыше всего. 

– На следующий день лорд Форратьер отправил на Комарский Камень послание. Кусочек кожи и мизинец лорда Флетчира. И предупредил, что будет присылать его по частям, если хоть кто-то из цетагандийцев появится над землями Барраяра. Лорд Флетчир заперт внизу, в темнице. 

Корделию замутило от таких новостей. Цетагандийский лорд вызывал у нее возмущение, злость, желание вылить ночной горшок на его чистенький костюмчик да пышную шевелюру, но то, что делает Джес…

– А девушка? 

– Леди Рейенерис пленница в Башне Десницы. Так как она была невестой короля Юрия, считается, что сейчас она в трауре. По прошествии месяца, насколько мне известно, лорд Джес планирует сочетаться с ней браком. Леди Рейенерис держится с большим самообладанием, насколько я могу судить по нашим редким встречам. 

– Видят боги, самообладание ей понадобится… Что-то еще… Так мало времени… Думай, Корделия! Без знаний ты бессильна! Так. Если Арква сбежал, кто сейчас мастер над шептунами?

– Сир Гарош. Лорд-регент был раздосадовал неспособностью городской стражи отразить нападение хотя бы одного дракона, но не посмел отказать человеку, столь преданно и верно исполняющего его прочие приказы.

– Давайте порадуем сира Гароша и сочиним какой-нибудь заговор, – устало предложила Корделия. – Но только на этот раз – никакого порошка правды в вино, никаких полумер. Мне нужна голова предателя. 

– Я простой человек, миледи, поэтому соглашусь только на план, который гарантирует жизнь людям, которых я бесконечно уважаю, – мягко возразил Иллиан. 

– Очень скоро вы поймете, что это одно и то же… Жизнь за жизнь, вот закон, по которому живет Север. Все забыли, но Север помнит…

Тепло и сытная, впервые за много дней, еда сделали свое дело. После визита Иллиана Корделия провались в глубокий сон, который дал отдых телу. 

Но не душе. 

Во сне Корделия спускалась по лабиринтам Красного замка Форхартунг всё глубже и глубже. Стены сочились кровью, она скапливалась лужицами на ступеньках… Коридоры, сильный запах крови, и крики во тьме. Корделия побежала, останавливаясь и заглядывая через забранные решетками окошечки в тяжелых дверях, и видела людей. Печального грустного лорда Форлопулоса, бледную до трупной синевы леди Карин… В следующей камере навстречу ей бросилось существо без лица – ровная, без единой складочки кожа обтягивала череп, безглазый и безносый; единственным отверстием был рот, полный волчьих клыков. В ужасе Корделия отшатнулась, налетела на стену и поняла, что сама с головы до пят испачкана дурной кровью древней крепости форов. Она бросилась бежать, и бежала, пока в одной из камер не увидела пленного цетагандийца. Голый, он был распят на дыбе, и его тело покрывали красные следы, оставленные ножом и кнутом. Джес Форратьер был рядом – вальяжно распахнув халат, он поглаживал себя, готовясь к долгой ночи, полной чужой боли и собственных удовольствий. 

Застыв ледяной статуей, Корделия наблюдала, как Форратьер ласково, любовно касается раскаленным дожелта прутом спины пленника. Тот закричал, но прут захватил новую порцию жара и продолжил. Флетчир выгнулся, насколько позволяли оковы; боль продолжалась, багровые следы появились на бедре, на ягодице; и в какой-то момент пробудился дракон. Возмущенный, яростный рёв сотряс Форхартунг от основания до шпилей башен; Корделия схватилась за решетчатое окошко, не в силах оторвать взгляд от открывшегося ей зрелища – выгнувшийся дугой позвоночник Флетчира пронзил тонкую человеческую кожу острыми шипами, разросся, превращаясь в настоящий звериный хребет, то, что казалось лопатками, развернулось крошечными драконьими крылышками… 

Джес с удовольствием посмотрел на получившийся результат:

– Всю жизнь мечтал отыметь дракона…

Корделия очнулась в своей келье. Нет, сны – действительно зло. Теперь, после разговора с Иллианом, ей и наяву мерещатся крики, доносящиеся из подземелья…

Она заставила себя встать. Вытянуться и посмотреть в окно. Посчитать летающие в воздухе снежинки. Пройти двадцать кругов – восемь шагов, одиннадцать, восемь, одиннадцать… Выровнять дыхание, и еще двадцать – поворачивая в другую сторону. 

Ей срочно надо придумать какой-то план. Выхода нет, поэтому надо его придумать. Она одна, взаперти, муж лежит при смерти, бывшая подруга сломалась и потеряла себя, возможные соратники далеко, и обычным способом до них не докричаться. 

У нее остался только собственный разум, дети… и Пёс. 

… Они вошли на постоялый двор, переговариваясь и похохатывая над понятной только им шуткой: ох, и визжала же та купеческая женка! Интересно, когда громче – когда осёл-муженек пытался выкупить ее «у господ фуражиров» за припрятанные золотые, когда Шептун развел под скрягой костерок, или когда Кусака с Шаггой и Степняком принялись за нее саму, трое сразу? Черные с серебряной вышивкой плащи делали мужчин гордыми, как олени, смелыми, как львы, безжалостными, как волки. 

Командир отряда окинул маленькую, с закопченным низким потолком залу хозяйским оком. У окна, на лучшем месте, сидела степенная вдова в сером, почти монашеском одеянии, ее сопровождал пожилой рыцарь – вроде бы грозный, но на второй взгляд понятно, что от лучших дней остались лишь надраенная кольчуга да пышные бакенбарды. За столом в углу скучал молодой человек в грязном сером камзоле и низко надвинутой шляпе, – сразу видно, оруженосец или младший форский сын, на черную кость ему и смотреть-то противно. Поближе к камину сидели четверо мужчин разного возраста, при охотничьих ножах, сложив на лавку арбалеты и луки. Двое – в зеленых куртках, один – в овчинном плаще, последний, сильно ссутулившийся толстяк – в буром, с капюшоном, из-под которого только кончик носа и виден. 

За порогом, вокруг разложенного костерка, на котором грелся котелок с жидкой похлебкой, сидела публика, которую в дом и пускать-то стыдно – поселяне, мало отличающиеся от нищих, растрепанная, с разбитым лицом, женщина в холщовой рубахе, парень в грязном бело-розовом костюме скомороха, странствующий проповедник. Ими занялись Кусака и Шагга. Степняк, как всегда, сначала направился проверить конюшню. Песок да Цветочек (отнюдь не шлюха мужского пола, как он сам уверял, просто прозвище такое), выполняя приказ, обошли небольшой двор. Десяток шагов – и за забором из тонких жердин начинался глухой лес. Постояв у высокой ели, чьи ветви шатром наползали на крышу придорожной гостиницы, солдаты решили, что хватит с них обязанностей, и направились внутрь, греться. 

– Ты, – сказал командир склонившемуся перед ним хозяину гостиницы. – Зови-ка девок. 

– Прошу прощения, ваша милость, но у нас девок нету. Вам бы еще три мили проехать, там, на повороте к Зеленому Броду, очень хороший «шелковый дом», очень хороший. Там и девушки приятные, и цены разумные, и вино хорошее… 

Командир расхохотался. Олени-волки-львы с удовольствием поддержали начальство. 

– А это тогда кто? – указал Песок на мелькнувшую в дверном проеме фигуру. 

– Моя дочь… Но она не шлюха! Она честная девушка!

– Проверь-ка… – отдав приказ и не сомневаясь в его выполнении, командир развернул трактирщика к себе и снизошел до объяснений: – Мы ищем девку, обокравшую племянницу лорда-регента. Она чуть выше среднего роста, смазливая, глаза коричневые, волосы темные. Показывай всех, кто есть, пока мы не повесили тебя за укрывательство преступницы. 

Песок меж тем сгреб кувшин, стоявший перед странствующей вдовой.

– Что вы себе позволяете! – возмутилась женщина. 

– Молчать, – коротко приказал командир. Пожилой рыцарь, вроде бы потянувшийся к мечу, передумал. Что ему, двадцать лет, что ли, драться из-за стакана какой-то кислятины…

– Смотрите, кого я нашел, – Цветочек приволок с улицы двух особ, явно относящихся к женскому полу – одну растрепанную, вторую поцарапанную. 

Командир прищурился и отрицательно покачал головой. Цветочек выкинул добычу за порог, после чего подобрал с лавки охотничий арбалет и принялся с видом знаток осматривать оружие. Заросший до глаз бородой детина в овечьем плаще покосился на нахала, но промолчал. 

– Опаньки, – раздался удивленный возглас одного из солдат. Честно выполняя приказ, он заглядывал сваленные в углу мешки и корзины, потом переключился на охотничью сумку, из которой свешивался донельзя подозрительный лисий хвост, а теперь стащил с толстого охотника бурый капюшон. 

Из-под него показалась вполне девичья прическа. Темная тугая коса, развернувшись, упала на плечи.

– Леди Донна? – переспросил командир. 

Девушка, сидевшая рядом с охотниками, подняла лицо, и все, даже порывающийся убежать на кухню трактирщик, инстинктивно отпрянули от нее. 

Она оказалась монстром. И вовсе не из-за слишком большой головы, возвышающейся над массивными плечами. Большие, чистые светло-карие глаза украшали лицо, походившую на маску демона – приплюснутый нос, сильно выпирающие вперед челюсти, кончики верхних клыков видны из-под сжатых в тонкую полоску губ. 

– Меня зовут Таура, – глухо произнесла девушка. Попыталась натянуть плащ, чтобы прикрыть свое уродство. – Я следую на Север, чтобы… – тут она смутилась и сбилась, просто повторив: – Я следую на Север, с разрешения моего отца. 

– Да она же одна из тех заговорщиков, что притащила с собой эта красная ведьма! – закричал Шагга. Он стоял в дверях, сыто цыкая зубом и поглаживая обнову – бело-розовую скоморошью куртку, на которой к грязи прибавился еще и кровавый след. 

– В таком случае, мы доставим ее во дворец. Вставай, – грубо приказал командир. – Проверьте здесь всё. Здесь могут скрываться и другие заговорщики, устроившие пожар во дворце. 

– Вы ошибаетесь, – попыталась возразить Таура. – Я не знаю, о какой ведьме вы говорите. Я никогда…

С кухни донесся пронзительный визг. Трактирщик дёрнулся, лепеча, что его дочь всего лишь готовит да подает еду, ничего больше, но подоспевший Песок, правильно истолковав желания начальства, ударил его под колено, заставив рухнуть на пол. 

Шагга подошел к вдове и с дурашливыми прибаутками потянул с головы путешественницы серый плат. 

– Да как вы смеете! – поднялась с места женщина. – Кто вы такой? Разбойник с большой дороги? Тогда по какому праву вы надели королевский мундир? Вы позорите герб Форбарра! – не унималась растрепанная вдова, хотя благоразумный рыцарь и пытался ее остановить. – Мой муж был вхож по дворец, скажите мне свое имя, и я найду на вас управу!

– Мое имя – что лист в лесу, – куртуазно поведал командир. – Один из множества. На вашем месте я бы помолчал…

С кухни вернулся Безголовый, и бодро доложил:

– Проверил. Врёт, подлюка, – проходя мимо, он пнул несчастного трактирщика. – Не честная она и не девушка. 

– Сир Руджер! – воскликнула вдова. Рыцарь тряхнул бакенбардами, внушительно поднялся, и… удивленно уставился на арбалетный болт, вонзившийся ему над печенью. Вдова намека не поняла, и продолжала протестовать и угрожать, пока Безголовый, схватив ее за шею, не поволок во двор. 

Охотники, наконец, решили, что хватит с них посиделок, но солдаты действовали умело и слаженно. Детине в овечьей шкуре, как самому внушительному и сильному, перерезали горло, одному из «зеленых курток» свернули шею, второму достался метательный нож. 

Из двора раздался высокий, пронзительный крик, не останавливающийся, длящийся, ввинчивающийся в сердце…

– Кусака, – объяснил Тауре командир. – Признаться, я сам его побаиваюсь, но пока что он полезен. Знаете, за что он получил свое прозвище? 

Шокированная зрелищем быстрой безжалостной расправы, Таура еле заметно покачала головой:

– Ты обязательно узнаешь, дорогуша, – пообещал ей командир. Он подошел ближе, взглядом знатока оценил чистую, нежную кожу уродливого лица, застежку с мелкими сапфирами, видневшуюся у ворота. – Давай договоримся, пампушечка. Ты едешь с нами, ведешь себя тихо и смирно. А я берегу тебя от Кусаки и его друзей. Уверяю, под моей охраной ты будешь в полной безопасности. 

Шагга зашелся от хохота, так, что даже вино пошло не в то горло. Убедившись, что ближайшие кувшины пусты или разбиты, он нацелился на последний, обещавший утоление жажды – тот, которым угощался скрючившийся в углу оруженосец.

– Договорились? – уточнил командир у Тауры. 

– Нет, – низко и хрипло ответила она, отбрасывая плащ. 

Трактирщик забыл о разбитом носе и поспешил отползти в сторону: девица, которую коснулось дыхание Иного, оказалась вовсе даже не толстой, а просто очень крупной и высокой, почти семи футов ростом, да и сидела не на лавке, а на низеньком сундучке, придвинутом к столу. Вскочив на ноги, она атаковала командира разбойников, выхватив его меч и сразу же, единым движением, вонзив оружие противнику в грудь. Стряхнула умирающего на прибежавшего из кухни Песка, воспользовалась замешательством и рубанула его по шее; двинула – почти кинула! – залитый кровью стол, сбивая с ног Шаггу, и…

– Берегись! – закричал оруженосец, кидая через всю залу кружку. Таура резко обернулась, и стрела, выпущенная Цветочком, всего лишь задела рукав ее синей замшевой куртки. 

Цветочек метнулся к выходу, но нож, выдернутый из убитого им же охотника, оказался быстрее. 

– Во дворе их еще восемь, – сообщил оруженосец, оглушая Шаггу вожделенным кувшином. Он переступил через трупы, торопливо забрал арбалет, охотничьи ножи, и поторопил застывшую Тауру. Теперь, когда угроза миновала, она снова превратилась в обычную, растерянную девушку. Ну, если не считать полуволчьего лица и гигантского телосложения, разумеется. – Если не хочешь драться еще и с ними, на кухне есть второй выход. 

– Моя лошадь… – пробормотала Таура. 

Во дворе к смачному мужскому гоготу добавились новые голоса. 

– Их уже тринадцать, – объяснил оруженосец. – Ну, как пожелаешь. Вы бы поискали другое занятие, папаша, – сказал он, бросая избитому трактирщику мелкую серебряную монету. – Вино у вас дрянь. 

Таура подхватила чужой меч, свой плащ, сундучок, и поспешила следом. 

Пёс, еще с вечера просочившийся в приоткрытую дверь, вылез из дальнего угла. Потянулся, разминая косточки. Реакция трактирщика его разозлила: ну вот… сначала поит гостей дешевым пойлом, после которого они не различают, свои ли, бродячие псы лакают из их мисок, потом не дает толком выспаться, да и камин не чистит, вон, сколько сажи в нос забилось… Правильно пугается, правильно! Пёс прочихался, задрал лапу, помечая угол кухни, и потрусил вон. 

Джоул и Бурая ждали его за забором. Привычно доверяя вожаку, они потрусили по следу, оставленному беглецами. 

Опавшая листва поглотила все звуки. 

V

Никки снова проплакал всю ночь. Вечером, когда пришёл Тьен, Катриона допустила ошибку – не унесла ребенка тотчас же. Наоборот, обрадовалась, что Тьен в хорошем настроении, отложила рукоделие, принялась хлопотать, собирая ужин. Никки поднялся на ноги и подошел к отцу, лопоча и протягивая ручки. Тот охотно поднял ребенка над головой и принялся его раскачивать. Они играли, смеялись, и Катриона не подозревала дурного, пока не поняла – смех давно уже сменился плачем. Когда она подбежала, чтобы забрать Никки, было уже поздно; это опять произошло – губы ребенка посинели, маленькое тело было сведено судорогой и билось в припадке. 

Несколько часов Никки пролежал в колыбельке, слабый и беспомощный, как котёнок. Потом начал ворочаться, и никак не хотел угомониться – Катриона пробовала его кормить, проверяла пелёнки, пела, но всё было напрасно. Когда послышались сомневающиеся, хриплые от досады на ранний час, голоса первых петухов, она оделась, закутала ребенка и вышла с ним во двор, надеясь, что морозный воздух усыпит Никки. Или хотя бы успокоит ее саму. 

План удался. Боясь шевельнуться, Катриона прислонилась к чернодреву. Огромное, древнее растение в три обхвата толщиной, росло на этом месте с очень давних пор, гораздо раньше того дня, когда на берега реки, впадающей в бесконечное холодное море, пришли люди и дали всему свои имена – Усы Мандерли, Тюлений Залив. Свой новый дом они назвали Белой Гаванью – местный камень, из которого возводились дома, действительно был белым. Чернодрева тоже были белыми – если снять серо-бурую морщинистую кору; свое имя они получили за цвет листьев – красно-коричневых, со временем чернеющих, как запекшаяся кровь. Разрезанные, в отличие от клена, не на три или пять, а на семь или даже девять лопастей, эти листья сейчас устилали весь двор их с Тьеном домика. 

Так ли? Действительно ли дом «их», общий? 

После того, как приступ падучей случился с Никки третий раз, Тьен ее ударил и велел отправляться к Иному, от которого Катриона прижила больного ребенка. Обвинение было как удар в живот, гораздо сильнее, чем пощёчина, полученная впервые в жизни. Захлебываясь слезами, молодая женщина плакала, прижимая к себе беспокойно ворочающегося ребенка; к утру Тьен протрезвел и попросил прощения. Он вовсе не имел в виду ничего такого, просто… это всё вино, а не он сам. 

С тех пор прошел год. Приступы у Никки то затихали (однажды их не было целый месяц!), то следовали один за другим. Катриона не могла не замечать, что ее сынишка слабенький и росточком поменьше, чем его сверстники, к двум годам уже бойко лазающие по заборам и бегающие за собаками, что он почти не говорит… Она пыталась его лечить, но муж строго-настрого запретил ходить к местному мейстеру, и оставалось надеяться только на травы. По счастью, от покойной бабушки, вырастившей Катриону после смерти матери, остался старинный травник – когда-то девочка училась по нему читать. Теперь листала его дни и ночи напролет, пытаясь вылечить сына. 

Три месяца назад Тьен похлопотал, за него замолвили словечко, и он получил должность на Севере. Катриона, признаться, сначала изрядно испугалась – там, на далёком страшном севере, каждый человек – оборотень, отмеченный печатью зверя… Да и упрекать жену в связи с Иным, подозревала она, гораздо проще, когда идти до него – всего каких-то три-четыре недели по заснеженным лесам.

Но здесь, в Белой Гавани, Никки внезапно полегчало. А может быть, и верно, как советовал травник, надо было брать для отваров не старые, а свежие семена чернодрева… Приступы поутихли. Но не исчезли. 

И в любой момент могли повториться вновь. 

Катриона проверила, как Никки. В теплом гнездышке из плаща и одежек сынишка посапывал, беспокойно вздыхая, но не просыпаясь. Она поправила теплый платок и прислонилась затылком к шершавой серо-бурой коре. Наконец-то мгновение спокойствия… Она готова целую вечность просидеть так – на троне из сплетающихся древесных корней, под балдахином из красно-коричневых листьев, украшенных серебром свежего снега…

Снег был повсюду… Метель кружила, атакуя со всех сторон одновременно, закрывала глаза… И темные фигуры приближались… приближались…

– Катриона! – недовольный голос мужа вырвал ее из дрёмы. – Где завтрак?

«Я бы первым делом спросила, где сын, почему он не плачет», – Катриона поднялась на ноги, стараясь двигаться осторожно, чтобы не разбудить малыша. Уже в который раз она подумала, что, возможно, уйти в горы, в деревни отверженных, было бы проще и легче. 

Но этого делать нельзя. Потому что Тьен, хоть и злится, и бывает вспыльчив, все-таки любит ее. Кто еще может полюбить женщину, которую выбрал для себя Иной?

Гости нагрянули, когда Тьен уже надевал теплый плащ на заячьем меху и собирался выходить из дома. В ворота загрохотали, намекая, что если не открыть, так сломают; колченогий Эд, вечно скорбящий сторож (единственный слуга, которого позволила себе нанять Катриона, опасаясь, как бы о Никки не пошла дурная молва), побежал открывать. Во двор, под сень чернодрева, въехали сани, за ними – верховые. Катриона с удивлением разглядела, что двое из них – девушки, одетые в мужскую, удобную для дальних путешествий одежду. 

Она сбежала вниз, едва успев накинуть платок. Из саней как раз выходил мейстер – мужчина лет тридцати, темноволосый, с открытым честным лицом, в которое, казалось, впечаталось намерение не решить, так загрызть все тревоги, известные миру. Его спутником был… нет, не ребенок, как показалось Катрионе на первый взгляд. 

– Милорд, – поспешила она приветствовать сына Хранителя Севера. 

– Моя жена Катриона, – церемонно представил Тьен. Майлз Форкосиган отвесил ей элегантный поклон и чинно поцеловал руку:

– Рад приветствовать, моя леди…

– Я совсем не леди, – окончательно смутилась Катриона. – Просто…

Тьен поверх головы милорда послал супруге грозный взгляд, и она смутилась окончательно. 

– Простите за визит в столь неурочный час, – проговорил высокий, хотя и весьма низкий ростом гость. – Нам нужна ваша помощь, мастер Форсуассон. А конкретнее – корабль, самый быстроходный, который только можно создать руками человека. Я хочу его купить, или нанять, это не важно. Главное – как можно быстрее. На городских воротах мне сказали, что обращаться надо к смотрителю порта, то есть – к вам, – он коротко поклонился, всем видом показывая, насколько важен для него ответ. 

– М-м… корабль, – протянул Тьен. – Конечно. Конечно, милорд, вы совершенно правы, раз пришли сюда. Я хотел… Вам нужно отдохнуть, милорд, ведь вы проделали весь этот путь, из вашего замка… 

– Выспался по дороге, – отмахнулся лорд Майлз. – Какие корабли сейчас в порту? Есть комарские? Может быть, торговцы из-за моря? Слышал, среди них есть отважные мореплаватели. 

– Э… а… Здесь совсем недалеко есть хорошая гостиница, милорд, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Тьен. – Вам и вашим спутникам там будет очень удобно. 

– А еще есть Чертоги Водяного, – с легкой, едва заметной ноткой сарказма заметил упрямый Форкосиган. Заметив удивление на лице Тьена, он пояснил: – Твердыня здешней крепости. Знаю, потому что Белая Гавань входит во владения лордов Форкосиганов последние полторы тысячи лет. Но раз вы рекомендуете гостиницу, то так тому и быть. Значит, через два часа я буду ждать вас…

Майлз неспешно развернулся в сторону улицы, и Скорбный Эд, не чинясь, подвинул руку милорда в правильном направлении – на угол высокого, в целых два этажа, да еще с деревянной башенкой, здания.

– «Мшистый овражек», – подсказал слуга. – Пиво там хорошее. 

– Овражек так овражек. Жду через два часа; приводите капитана, я готов оформить сделку в любой момент. Мейстер, – повернулся он к возкам, – прекрасные Куделки. Едем до конца квартала. 

Сделав вид, что что-то позабыл, Тьен забежал в дом и схватил Катриону:

– Отправь мальчишку в Чертоги. Где чернильница?! Вечно ты всё путаешь! – накричал он на жену. Она молча достала с подоконника листы пергамента, бутылочку и перья. Тьен, роняя кляксы, торопливо выводил буквы. 

– К капитану Метцову?

– Я велел тебе забыть это имя! – закричал на нее Тьен. Она сжалась, ожидая, что за криком последует пощечина. Но Тьен вернулся к записке. Она видела, как дрожат его руки. – И не вздумай распускать язык, поняла?

– Да. Конечно. 

Мальчишка-посыльный только-только успел убежать, как в ворота снова постучали – те симпатичные девушки, оруженосицы милорда. 

– Мы хотели спросить, где здесь хорошие лавки, – объяснила Марсия. – Кое-кто, – она выразительно кивнула на старшую сестру, – с детства мечтал попасть в настоящий город и увидеть настоящих торговцев. Это правда, что в городе можно купить всё, что угодно?

Катриона против воли рассмеялась, вспомнив, как сама, после детства в Чаячьем городе, впервые увидела Белую Гавань. Город казался настолько большим… В итоге на рыночную площадь они отправились все вместе. 

Девушки хихикали и смеялись, успев и рассмотреть ткани, и прицениться к сапожкам из оленьей кожи, и применить новые бусы, отложив, впрочем, покупку на неопределенное «потом». Катриона купила свежей рыбы на ужин, и, стараясь не показать, насколько ей важен ответ, принялась исподволь выспрашивать, хороший ли лекарь мейстер Гален. 

– Наверное, – протянул Делия. – Во всяком случае, его стараниями и лорд Майлз, вроде бы, жив-здоров, да и лорд Марк тоже. 

Марсия, которая, как успела заметить Катриона, обожала иметь собственное мнение, насмешливо фыркнула:

– Ну, если забыть, что он подвержен временным помрачениям рассудка…

Известие, что мейстер сам подвержен какому-то таинственному недугу, обеспокоило Катриону. И она, еще деликатнее и тоньше, попыталась выяснить, в чем тут дело. 

– Понимаешь ли, Делия ему и подстреленную белку подарила, и рассказывала, какими пузырями от болотных кувшинок покрывалась, и песенки, что поют у нас, в Сероводье, вспоминала. Даже занозу в ладонь посадила, лишь бы он на нее посмотрел, – дотошно перечислила Марсия. – А он, представь себе, не смотрит! Вернее, смотрит, но что тот слепой – не замечает!

Догадавшись, что речь идет о делах сердечных, Катриона застенчиво улыбнулась. Хладнокровие и свобода, с которой держались обе Куделки, ее восхищали. 

– Ничего, – возразила Делия, бросая монету и забирая с лотка торговца три печеных яблока. – Рано или поздно я ему объясню. Он уже почти пообещал, что приедет к нам, на болото. Ловить львоящера, чтобы потом сделать из него чучело, и наблюдать за полётом птиц. 

– Он же мейстер, – Катриона по кусочку откусывала горячее угощение. – Они все дают обет – служить знаниям. 

– Я вовсе и не требую, чтобы он служил мне, – ответила Делия. – Мне будет достаточно его любви, а науки – отнюдь не самое плохое, чему может посвятить себя мужчина. 

– Но… у вас могут случиться дети! – осторожно напомнила Катриона. 

Марсия фыркнула, Делия посмотрела, как показалась Катрионе, несколько снисходительно:

– У меня три младшие сестры, красивые и здоровые, так что, надеюсь, хотя бы одна из них порадует отца внуком, рожденным в браке. Будущее – в руках богов, к чему отказываться от него раньше времени? Может быть, завтра меня сбросит лошадь, и я сломаю себе шею? Или Гален так и не увидит, как цветут кувшинки на болоте, увязавшись за милордом в его приключение? Есть только один день – сейчас, и прожить его надо так, чтобы было о чем вспоминать тоскливыми зимними вечерами в старости. 

Сестры, представив себя старыми, расхохотались. Катриона попыталась представить себя, какой будет их жизнь с Тьеном через год, через пять, десять лет… Увидела пустую горницу, с лавками, застеленными плешивыми старыми шкурами, склонившегося над пергаментами Тьена – сгорбленного, с помутневшим взглядом. Читал Тьен плохо, по слогам, и всегда обвинял Катриону, что она не покупает в дом хороших свечей, дающих ровное яркое пламя. Но как купить, если жалование смотрителя порта уходит ловкачам, играющим в кости? А Никки? Каков он будет через десять лет?

Проживет ли он эти годы?

Делия и Марсия заметили, что их новая знакомая перестала улыбаться шуткам, помрачнела и погрузилась в какие-то думы, и принялись демонстративно позёвывать, вдруг вспомнив о дорожной усталости. 

Придя домой, Катриона приняла из рук Эда малыша, принялась хлопотать по хозяйству, но мысли все равно, как перепуганные птицы, кружились на одном месте. 

Что случится завтра? Со дня, когда черные крылья воронов принесли весть о смерти короля Юрия, Белая Гавань только и шепталась о том, что леди Форкосиган обвиняется в государственной измене. Ее сыновьям велено привезти в столицу десяток – нет, сотню! уверяли самые осведомленные, – сундуков с серебром, чтоб доказать, насколько Север верен короне. 

По мнению Катрионы, заплаченный выкуп доказал бы, насколько лорд Майлз и его брат ценят свою мать. Но, в конце концов, это дело Форкосиганов – на что и ради чего тратить свои богатства. 

Купцы из-за моря шептались о драконах, засевших на Комарском камне, которые, дескать, ждали сигнала от лорда Эйрела и его красной ведьмы, чтобы начать жечь замки Юга и Озерного края. Если бы кто-то пожелал узнать мнение Катрионы, эта выдумка была самой глупой из возможных: да скорее растает снег на Дендарийской стене, чем кто-то из Форкосиганов споётся с завоевателями. 

Но мнения Катрионы никто не спрашивал. Она была и оставалась скромной женушкой весьма посредственного чиновника. 

Которая, совершенно случайно, знала, что никакое серебро дальше Белой Гавани Форкосиганы не увезут. 

Не дождавшись в «Мшистом овражке» мастера Форсуассона через условленные два часа, через три с половиной лорд Майлз пришел сам. Вернее, прискакал (ибо степенные манеры, полагающиеся ему как сыну владетеля земель, он игнорировал полностью). Извинившись, что отвлекает хозяйку дома от хлопот, он подождал некоторое время в горнице – полистал травник, оставленный Катрионой на обеденном столе, вывернул меховые рукавицы и рассказал Никки сказочку про волка, некоторое время бродил из угла в угол (а точнее, бегал – Катрионе даже показалось, что и по стенам, и по потолку).

Через час прибежал Тьен. Рассыпаясь в извинениях, он принялся долго и нудно рассказывать о том, какие корабли присмотрел для милорда. Пожалуйста, «Танцующая Русалка», капитан такой-то, груз трески до Султанской Гавани. «Серый ветер», пушнина, идут через юг на восток, собираются по дороге обменять свой груз на южное вино, да прихватить какую-то невесту, доставить ее к жениху. «Голова титана» – идут на восток, очень толстый и важный торговец сырами возвращается после успешной сделки… Не один корабль, а минимум две дюжины – смотритель порта очень, очень хотел услужить сыну милорда!

Майлз просматривал записки, хмурился и задавал тысячу уточняющих вопросов. Кто капитан, какая команда, часто ли пошаливают пираты, что насчет погоды…

Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, и Катриона, чтобы не мешать важному разговору мужчин, ушла к Никки. Мальчик спал, как всегда, беспокойно и некрепко. В комнате было темно – короткий осенний день подходил к концу, на окно падала тень растущего во дворе чернодрева. 

Катриона зажгла огарок свечи, накрылась старой шалью и прикрыла глаза. 

– Ты совсем идиот, Форсуассон? – выговаривал незнакомый мужчина. В его речи отчетливо слышалась иноземная картавость. – Тебе было велено продать лорду-уродцу корабль! 

Тьен пробурчал что-то неразборчивое. Мужчина еще больше повысил голос:

– Мне нет дела до того, что ты думал! Твоя задача – делать, что велят! Или ты хочешь, чтобы «Ариэль» попал в шторм? Предвкушаешь, как отправишь меня к русалкам на дно? Если ты, дерьмо, передумал, то я найду другого на твое место, понял? Если завтра же ты не сделаешь то, что велено, я приду за тобой вместе со всей командой, пощекочу твою милую женушку, а ублюдка брошу собакам! Так что не зли меня, Форсуассон. Не играй с огнем!

Хлопнула дверь. Чуть погодя – калитка. 

Только после этого Катриона на подгибающихся ногах, по стеночке, отважилась пробраться в горницу. 

– Тьен, – слабым голосом позвала она. – Кто это был? Что происходит?

Тьен оторвался от вина, которое глотал прямо из кувшина, и грубо ее послал. 

– Почему он…

– Заткнись! 

О стену рядом разбилась глиняная миска. Катриона переступила, чувствую подошвами мягких домашних туфель каждый осколок. 

– Тьен! Умоляю, объясни!.. Какой корабль ты должен продать лорду Майлзу? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы он утонул?

– Какое тебе дело до этого уродца! – закричал Тьен. 

– Он сын твоего лорда! – не выдержала и сорвалась на ответный крик Катриона. – Что ты задумал, Тьен?!

– Что, и с ним ты успела переспать? Отвечай!.. – он подскочил, схватил ее за плечи и начал трясти, так, что у Катрионы клацнули зубы. – Когда ты у-уууууу…

Глаза Тьена вдруг вылезли из орбит, тело неестественно напряглось, и он рухнул навзничь, сотрясаясь в конвульсиях. Видя, как от впившихся в лицо мужа осколков поползли капельки крови, Катриона из последних сил перевернула его – странного на ощупь, ставшего непередаваемо тяжелым. Изо рта Тьена шла пена, от одежды пошёл запах мочи. Он мычал, елозил пальцами по доскам пола, поймал и порвал край ее платья, – и всё это продолжалось бесконечно долго. 

Целый год, пока Этьен Форсуассон, четвертый сын безземельного рыцаря, сватался к хорошенькой внучке старой бабки Форвейн, полгода, прошедшие с момента их свадьбы до часа, когда Катриона поняла, что ждет ребенка, все девять месяцев беременности, и два года жизни их сына – он знал, что передаст своим детям проклятие Иного, и молчал. Позволил ей считать свое тело грязным, обвинял и унижал…

Ради чего, Тьен? Припадок кончился, и муж лежал полутрупом у нее на коленях. Зачем, Тьен…

– Метцов привез приказ… Он показал мне грамоту. С королевской печатью. Если кто-то из семьи Форкосиганов соберется бежать за море, никого не выпускать. Арестовать имущество… задержать до приказа из столицы… – медленно говорил Тьен. 

Катриона покачала головой. Да, она это знала. В тот же вечер, почти две недели назад, как в Гавань зашла боевая галера, которой командовал капитан с острым ястребиным профилем и ледяными глазами, Форсуассон рассказал жене, что стал Очень Важным Человеком. У капитана Метцова есть Приказ. От которого наглым выскочкам Форкосиганам Не Поздоровится. Катриона пыталась разузнать подробности, но убедилась лишь, что Тьен и сам их не знает. 

Через несколько дней пришло известие о смерти короля, и визит Метцова стал казаться Катрионе ходом в какой-то очень запутанной партии в кайвассу. 

– Судха – человек Метцова… Если каким-то способом карлик покинет порт… он должен перехватить его в море… «Ариэль»… быстрый, как ветер… Полосатые паруса… Заговорён от шторма…

Катриона медленно перебирала пальцами волосы Тьена. Когда он успел поседеть? 

Когда они встретились, он казался ей таким красивым, значительным…

– Они твои лорды, Тьен. Ты клялся им в верности. 

– Не глупи, – Тьен изо всех сил старался рассердиться, но теперь это получалось у него не страшнее, чем у кошки. Или у Никки. У Катрионы задрожали губы, слёзы выступили из глаз – она наконец-то поняла, какое будущее ожидает ее сына. – Форкосиганы – дохлая псина. С ними покончат раньше, чем начнется зима. 

«Скорее олень поцелует волка», – хотела ответить Катриона. «Или дракон споет русалке колыбельную». Но перед глазами у нее встала увиденная утром картина: юноша с изувеченным от рождения телом, ее ровесник, или может быть, двумя-тремя годами моложе; непривычный к походной, а тем более – солдатской жизни учёный; глухой слуга, паренек на пегой лошадке, с ячменем на глазу, молчаливый оруженосец, две белокурые охотницы, смеющиеся и обсуждающие, в какие сети лучше ловить невнимательного ухажера… 

«Со всеми ними покончат раньше, чем начнется зима». 

– Дай вина, – приказал Тьен. Голос у него был слабый, но командирские интонации вернулись. 

Катриона покорно пошла на кухню. Нацедила кружку из бочонка, и, неловко повернувшись, чуть не уронила ковшик с отваром, который сделала для Никки. Чтобы ему лучше спалось. 

Решение оказалось настолько простым…

Когда Катриона, закутавшись в теплый мужнин плащ, выбегала из дома, ей всё казалось, что кто-то смотрит ей вслед. Обернулась, но не заметила ни огонька. Скорбный Эд дремал в каморке у входа, в ее доме на окне горел фонарь, но Тьен и Никки крепко спали. 

Только чернодрево шумело красно-черными листьями. 

– Умоляю, милорд, – в который раз повторила Катриона. – Тьен… не самый умный человек, и он говорит, что капитан Метцов имеет королевский приказ. Умоляю, милорд…

Лорд Майлз и мейстер Гален слушали ее, иногда обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами. Катриона дрожала, с головы до пят – от страха перед будущим. Понимая, что прощения от Тьена она никогда не дождется. 

Но прощение мужа ей теперь и не нужно. 

– Метцов… – протянул лорд Майлз. – Поправьте меня, мейстер, но, насколько мне известно, у него есть обязанности. Он официальный вербовщик, Голос адмирала королевского флота. Набирает отважных капитанов и людей для экипажей, готовых сразиться под флагом королевы Зергианы.

– Я слышала, что желающих пока не нашлось, – робко сказала Катриона. – Несколько иноземцев согласны предоставить галеры, но для них нет гребцов. За морем к веслам приковывают рабов, а здесь…

Лорд Майлз крутанул в ладони изящный кинжал, который бессознательно крутил на протяжении всей беседы, и засмеялся. 

– Какой изящный план!

Катриона, теоретически, являвшаяся автором интриги, и Гален, которому по должности было положено пронзать умом великие тайны бытия, уставились на карлика с одинаковым недоумением. 

– Я знаю, чем занять Метцова, чтобы он пару дней не путался у меня под ногами. А что касается корабля… Вы говорите, моя госпожа, что «Ариэль» капитана Судхи – надежный корабль? Отлично, значит, он мне сгодится. Для путешествия в Цитадель, – громко и отчетливо произнес он, глядя прямо в глаза растерявшемуся мейстеру. – Эй, Ард! Нет, он же глухой… Госпожа Форсуассон, не будете ли вы так любезны позвать моего слугу? Пусть подаст парадный камзол. Час, конечно, поздний, но капитан Метцов должен понимать, что служение короне может настичь его в любой момент. 

– Что вы задумали? 

– Визит в Чертоги Водяного. Наследник я, в конце концов, или не наследник? С чего это мне ютиться по гостиницам, когда там и постели, и камины, и вино лучше, чем здесь. Надеюсь, вы не все книги распаковали? Сегодня мы ночуем в крепости… 

Дверь не захлопывалась до конца, и Катриона, на сей раз – смущенная своим избыточным любопытством, снова услышала то, что не предназначалось для ее ушей. 

– Милорд, если вы думаете, что кто-то, имеющий приказ короля, будет вас слушать…

– Конечно, будет! – с великой убежденностью ответил лорд Майлз. – Ведь я скажу именно то, что поможет ему этот самый приказ выполнить!

– Что вы задумали?! – на сей раз в голосе мейстера Катрионе послышался намёк на панику. 

– Расскажу ему, где можно набрать людей в экипажи. Закалённых, не боящихся трудностей. Отчаянно смелых. Долг обяжет его хотя бы съездить, проверить, кинуть клич и посмотреть, сколько народа отзовется. 

– Вы с ума сошли? – придирчиво уточнил Гален. – В тех деревнях, что мы проехали, наберется от силы сотня здоровых мужчин, способных держать оружие. А для галер нужно минимум полтысячи гребцов! Да Метцову придется обойти весь Север, чтобы собрать нужное количество!

– Вы меня удивляете, мейстер, – кротко возразил лорд. – Разумеется, сейчас, когда зверь перелинял к зиме, ни один уважающий себя охотник не будет терять время даром и сидеть в теплой избе, а отправится на промысел. Так что ничего удивительного, что деревни малость опустели. К тому же, вы совершенно забыли географию. Севернее Чернодревного леса располагается полторы дюжины деревень. Достаточно… гм-м… населённых. 

– То есть?.. Вы говорите о…

– Я пообещаю Метцову гребцов, – повторил лорд Майлз. – Только, умоляю, не испортите мне игру и не брякните что-то там про здоровье. В конце концов, если капитану Метцову что-то не понравится – он всегда может отказаться!

Деревни отверженных. Катриона возвращалась домой, не замечая ни крепнущего морозца, ни порывов сырого ветра, налетавшего из порта. Лорд Майлз собирается предложить вербовщику нанять людей, отмеченных дыханием Иного!

А ведь это выход, поняла Катриона. Там никто не посмеет сказать о Никки дурного слова. Надо взять теплые вещи, травник, может быть, тех денег, что она откладывала, ей хватит, чтобы купить ослика… или, может быть, лучше купить санки, везти Никки?

Она размышляла о том, как будет уходить. Открыла калитку, медленно, проводя пальцами по потемневшему от времени дереву, прощаясь с этой простой, но приветливой вещью. И замерла. 

Во дворе бестолково суетился Скорбный Эд. В доме заходился криком Никки. Что..?

Катриона бросилась к сторожу, и он, увидев хозяйку, взмахнул фонарем, поднимая его повыше. Круг тусклого желтого света выхватил лежащую у корней чернодрева фигуру. 

Она коснулась плеча Тьена, и поняла, что он мертв.

За день промелькнула и закончилась целая жизнь. Когда ворота затряслись от требовательного стука, Катрионе показалось, что она сходит с ума, и заново увидит пару гнедых, запряженных в сани, глухого возницу, двух белокурых охотниц, мальчика-оруженосца, мейстера, сероглазого хитрого лорда…

Это оказался капитан Метцов. С холодной яростью он набросился на нее: почему Форсуассон посмел умереть, не поставив его в известность? Как он додумался выйти пьяным из дома, споткнуться, упасть, прокусить язык и захлебнуться кровью? Катриона подозревала, что, скорее всего, крепости отвара, который готовился для малыша, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы надежно усыпить взрослого мужчину. А может быть, с ним случился второй припадок – Катриона слышала, что иногда падучая болезнь бьет своих жертв каждый час, на износ. 

Но она слишком устала, чтобы оправдываться перед этим грозным незнакомцем в поступках Тьена и своих подозрениях. Когда Метцову надоело на нее орать, он ушел. 

Стучал топором Эд, собирая Тьену последний костер. Никки, проплакавшись, уснул, обняв мать. Катриона полусидела-полулежала на лавке у окна, поглаживая сына и бездумно рассматривая чернодрево, растущее напротив. Как раньше она не замечала, что выступы коры похожи на насупленное, суровое лицо, терпеливо ожидающего от нее… чего именно? 

VI

Пылинки танцевали в пустоте высокого собора. Солнечные лучи падали от окон и разбивались о многочисленные кристаллы высокой тиары первосвященника, драгоценные цепи и украшения знати, корону на голове болезненного вида девочки в очень тяжелом парчовом платье… Голова Великого мейстера тряслась, пуская солнечные зайчики в самые темные уголки помещения, внося нотку неожиданности, и, если забыть о торжественности момента, веселого разнообразия в происходящее действо. 

Чествование богов сегодня проходило без чрезвычайного повода. Покойники уже упокоились окончательно, благородные лорды получили свои долгожданные награды, и большинство собравшихся (пожалуй, даже все, за одним-двумя исключениями) с трудом сдерживали зевоту. Боги… да, конечно, спасибо им, хвала, почитание, уа-у, как же спать хочется…

Бедноту в храм не пускали, она толпилась снаружи – на широких каменных ступенях, ведущих к святому месту, на улицах, на ведущих к городу дорогах… В храме же собрались самые-самые: девочка-королева и благородные мужи, прибравшие к рукам королевство. 

Юная Зергиана была единственной, кто позволял себе зевать, даже не прикрывая рот платочком. Лорд Джес Форратьер, возвышающийся по правую руку от нее, использовал момент, чтобы шепотом обмениваться какими-то очень важными соображениями с сиром Гарошем. Леди Карин Фордариан, стоявшая по другую сторону прохода, пожалуй, единственная внимала молитве с должным почтением. Новый мастер над шептунами бросал украдкой взгляды на старого мастера над монетой – господин Тоскане что-то сказал леди Карин, несомненно. Узнать бы, что именно…

Прочие лорды и леди тоже посматривали друг на друга. Время нынче такое… тревожное. Тут не прогадать бы, надо успеть прибить соседа прежде, чем он сам на тебя бросится.

– Цареубийца…

Слово пронеслось над головами собравшихся, подобное сквозняку. Благородные лорды и леди застыли в неподвижности, делая вид, что им послышалось. 

– Цареубийца…

Первосвященник, доведя послание до ведома богов, обернулся к собравшимся, благословляя их по очереди. Осенил торжественным светом девочку-королеву; следом преклонил колено ее дядюшка-Десница…

– Цареубийца! Цареубийца!!!

С каждым разом голос набирал силу. Лорд десница смотрел прямо перед собой. Его гвардейцы проталкивались сквозь толпу, внимательно высматривая тех, у кого открыт рот, но звук, казалось, отражался от стен. Он становился всё громче, быстрее и неразборчивее, но все и так знали, что сказали боги, увидев среди присутствующих лорда-регента: «Цареубийца». 

Цареубийца! 

Сир Гарош, справедливо не веря в достаточную инициативность подчиненных, проверил всё сам. Когда служба закончилась, он обошёл собор сам, заглянул в боковые коридоры… но увидел только Великого мейстера Неклина, колупающего стену. Мейстер Иллиан суетился рядом, убеждая выжившего из ума старикашку, что пора бы вернуться в замок. 

Никого. 

Версия, что лорда Форратьера действительно обвиняли боги, главному шептуну не понравилась, и он на всякий случай арестовал двух слуг и одну горничную. 

На пару дней помогло. 

Через четыре дня лорд Десница изъявил желание учинить смотр городским укреплениям. Кавалькада всадников под серебряно-голубыми флагами Форратьеров и черно-серебристыми эмблемами Форбарра промчалась через город. Укрепления, пострадавшие от безумства золотого дракона, спешным образом обновлялись, а чтобы дело пошло веселее, на берегу вздернули полдюжины торговцев, не уплативших пошлину в королевскую казну. 

Зрелище казни привело лорда-регента в благодушное настроение. Обратно в замок Форхартунг он возвращался через квартал ремесленников. Один из кузнецов вроде бы обещал сделать для лорда Форратьера уникальный, просто потрясающий шлем в виде львиной головы. Не то, чтобы лорд Джес чувствовал себя львом, но раз предлагают…

– Хвала защитнику королевства!! Хвала лорду-регенту!

Гвардейцы теснили люд к ряду домов. Джес видел их лица – рябые, тощие, грязные… Иногда в толпе мелькали лица почище в придачу к теплому плащу; но чистой публики было намного меньше, чем бедноты. Которая кричала, раззявив щербатые рты:

– Дай нам хлеба, лорд! Защити нас от драконов! 

Повинуясь знаку господина, один из гвардейцев начал разбрасывать монеты. Позади почетного эскорта за каждый кругляшок, коснувшийся мостовой, вспыхивала драка. 

– Хвала лорду Деснице! Десница, регент и защитник королевства!

Лорд Джес недовольно поджал губы. Учитывая, сколько денег он роздал, чтобы организовать приветственные клики, они могли бы быть и погуще. 

– Хлеба, лорд! Защиты! 

Нельзя было не заметить, что просили жители Султанской Гавани намного охотнее, чем прославляли. Неблагодарные отродья…

– Живи долго, лорд-ре.. 

– Цареубийца!

Даже среди гомона толпы этот вопль прозвучал отчетливо и громко. 

– Боги назвали тебя цареубийцей! Люди, он поведет вас в ад! Пока вы не покараете его, боги не дадут вам своей милости! Цареубийца! 

Храбрец отыскался – и перепуганная толпа бросилась от него, как от чумного. Выйти один на один против гвардейцев и рассерженного, как голодная акула, лорда-регента безумец побоялся; повернувшись и подобрав край длинной холщовой хламиды, он бросился наутек. 

Гвардейцы пустили коней рысью. Горожане закричали, кто от страха, а кто-то – сбитый на землю. Правдолюбивый нищий петлял, что твой заяц, но благодаря приметной, загорелой до кирпичного цвета лысой башке, его поимка была всего лишь вопросом времени. 

Пока он не рванул вверх. Неожиданно подпрыгнув, беглец подтянулся на железном штыре, на котором раскачивалась вывеска – вырезанная из доски пивная кружка; юркнул в раскрытое окно второго этажа. Практически сразу он выпрыгнул – уже из следующего окна, перебрался на водосточную трубу, поднялся на крышу, откуда прыгнул на соседнее здание. 

Верховым преследователям оставалось только материться. 

-Вон он! За ним! Держи его!

Последнее здание квартала, дом заморского скоробогатея, сколотившего состояние на торговле специями и разорившегося на постройке жилища страшной высоты – в четыре этажа, не считая украшенной разными мантикорами-химерами крыши, – для беглеца оказалось ловушкой. Все горожане видели худую фигуру в домотканой холстине, мечущуюся на карнизе. Лорд Джес одобрительно улыбнулся, заметив приближение отряда городской стражи – по счастью, в отличие от его гвардейцев, вооруженных не только мечами, но и луками. От стрелы клеветнику не скрыться!..

– Братья! – закричал правдолюбец. Видимо, не понимая, что уже наговорил себе на смертный приговор. 

Или, наоборот, понимая, и поэтому торопясь высказаться напоследок?

Стражники сорвали заколоченные двери с петель, бросились ловить мерзавца. Несколько встали на противоположную сторону улицы и натянули луки. 

– Цареубийца примеряет корону наших королей! Ложью и коварством, предательством и душегубством идет он к власти! Боги покарают нас, если мы будем терпеть эту гниду! Если и дальше позволим убийце сидеть возле трона!

Первая стрела долетела лишь до третьего этажа. Еще две ударились о стену на уровне четвертого. Арбалетный болт вонзился в раму окна. 

– Братья! Позор цареубийце! По...

Следующая стрела вонзилась в говорливого мерзавца, прямиком в живот. 

– Братья! Боги покарают!.. – из последних сил закричал он. После чего пошатнулся, попробовал удержаться за каменную фигуру, и рухнул вниз. 

В момент, когда правдолюбец сорвался, толпа ахнула. 

В момент, когда он разбился о мостовую, толпа закричала от ужаса. 

Потому что голос богов, принявший человеческий облик, чтобы вслух произнести всем известную истину, за краткий миг падения обратился в труп и истлел – на камни упала ссохшаяся мумия. Разбилась лысая, загорелая до кирпичного цвета голова, рассыпались желтые зубы, отлетели в стороны ребра и фаланги. 

– Боги покарают нас! – закричал какой-то старик, воздевая руки. Подхваченный другими голосами, мужскими и женскими, крик полетел над городом: – Боги! Покарают! Цареубийца!..

Этому клиенту в «шелковом доме» госпожи Катайи всегда были рады. Несколько раз он, правда, просил сделать для него нечто весьма странное, но, если сравнивать с другими клиентами – скорее очаровательное, чем противное. 

Поэтому Айя, дочь хозяйки, увидев, кто ожидает в нижней зале, сама лично приветствовала дорогого гостя и увлекла за собой, на верхний этаж.

– Милорд, вы совсем позабыли нас, – пропела девушка, с нежностью глядя в глаза мужчины. 

Нежность была вполне искренняя, «милорд» – всего лишь маленькой ложью. Каждому, кто приходит в бордель, приятно знать, что для кого-то он лорд, для кого-то храбрый рыцарь, и даже настоящий гигант… 

Этот мужчина был приятным исключением, потому что на попытку Айи поцеловать ему руку он смутился, спрятал поцарапанные, с обломанными ногтями пальцы в рукав. 

– Вы давно у нас не были.

– Так получилось. Гм… Да, – пробормотал он, усаживаясь на край пышной постели. 

Айя опустилась перед ним на колени, положила руки мужчине на бедра и промурлыкала:

– Скажите, чем я могу вам услужить, милорд?.. 

– Лорд из меня не выйдет, – вздохнул мейстер Иллиан, снимая мантию. 

Айя снова удивилась мальчишескому выражению его лица, когда он навис над ней, торопливо лаская ее груди. Его губы растянула мечтательная улыбка, он осторожно раздвинул ей колени, стараясь случайно не сделать ей больно. Айя знала, что ему нравится робкая покорность и неподвижность, а потому расслабилась и позволила ему получить незатейливое удовольствие. Она чувствовала благодарность за то, что он не требовал от нее показной страсти и особенного усердия. Она отдыхала, отдаваясь ему. 

Когда отзвучали последние вздохи, Айя устроилась на плече мейстера, продолжая ласково поглаживать его тело. Вроде бы – сидит человек всю жизнь над книгами, а тело жилистое, мускулы крепкие – таким иной воин позавидует! И синяки у него… как будто полдня фехтовал, или, вернее, учился падать с несущегося галопом скакуна.

Иллиан смутился и спрятал исцарапанные колени под покрывало. Сел, повернувшись к девушке спиной. 

«Эх, мужчины… – с потайной усмешкой подумала Айя, рассматривая синяки на мейстерской спине, особенно один, точь-в-точь воспроизводящий отпечатавшиеся на плоти звенья кольчуги. – Не созданы вы для тайн!»

У мейстера Иллиана было другое мнение. Сославшись на зов природы, он покинул разомлевшую Айю, спустился по черной лестнице, открыл дверь в маленький дворик… Но выходить не стал, напротив, юркнул в приоткрытую дверь подвала и спустился в винный погреб. 

Заведение Катайи славилось не только услужливыми девушками, но и прекрасными винами, которые дальновидная хозяйка закупала целыми бочками. Выбрав две, судя по стуку – заполненные больше, чем наполовину, Иллиан поддел пробки и добавил к вину содержимое пузырька, спрятанного в рукаве мантии. 

Довольный собой, он вернул затычки, и поднялся наверх, к Айе. 

Позволив девушке честно отрабатывать полученный золотой, Иллиан просчитывал свои дальнейшие действия. Самое главное сейчас – заставить Форратьера потерять голову и совершать не продуманные, хорошо спланированные поступки, а наоборот, спонтанные и импульсивные. 

По мнению леди Корделии, лучшим способом заставить Форратьера понервничать будут народные волнения. Трудно усидеть на троне, когда шатается даже не само кресло, а почва, на котором оно стоит. 

«Все боятся, – объясняла леди Форкосиган. Она опять симулировала обморок, чтобы повидаться с мейстером, и, наблюдая за пациенткой, Иллиан стал подозревать, что недомогание не наигранное: глаза Корделии лихорадочно блестели, щеки горели нездоровым румянцем. Что не мешало острому, как кинжал, уму стремиться к истине: – Боятся драконов, войны, но больше всего – неизвестности. Джес сейчас силен, и может казнить любого лорда, прилюдно обвинив его в измене. Но что, если противостоять ему будет противник, не имеющий шеи? Что, если о его изменах узнают те, кто обладают правом выносить приговор?»

«Вы думаете, что первосвященник Гришнов…»

«Гришнов – прикормленный боров, – отрезала Корделия. – Иллиан, я всегда считала Неклина и вас самими образованными людьми Барраяра. Неужели вы, прочитавший сотни и даже тысячи книг, не нашли в них какого-нибудь пророчества, знака небес, хоть чего-то, что мы можем сделать оружием?»

После того разговора Иллиан размышлял, вспоминал, и не находил ответа. 

До тех пор, пока его не вызвали оказать помощь драконьему лорду. 

Пленный цетагандиец был настолько изувечен… Рана на левой руке, где лорд Джес отрезал мизинец и безымянный палец, загноилась, но это были мелочи по сравнению с остальным телом. Кожа местами обожжена, местами – аккуратно срезана, зубы сломаны, губы разбиты, левый глаз сочится слизью... Осмотрев пленника, Иллиан выдал вполне оправданный диагноз – цетагандиец умрет в течение трех недель, если милорд продолжит развлекаться в том же духе. На что мейстеру было предложено поразмыслить, хочет ли он занять место пленника, или же все-таки передумает и сделает то, что ему велено. 

«Мы сами творим своих чудовищ», – сказал Великий мейстер Неклин, несколько лет назад, когда между двумя учеными мужами вдруг завязалась дискуссия, что есть драконы, как лорды Цетаганды с ними управлялись, и почему их страну постиг Рок. 

Мы сами… сами…

Устроить шутку в храме оказалось легче легкого. В минуту просветления, которые случались все реже и реже, об этой особенности архитектуры вспомнил Великий мейстер. В боковом коридоре была спрятана огромная печь, теплый воздух от которой шел по трубам, согревая главный зал. Печь топили только зимой, да и то, при Гришнове большая часть дров шла на отопление его личных покоев… Несколько экспериментов, проделанные в трубе отверстия… Очень осторожное перемещение за спины молящихся в особо торжественный момент богослужения…

Распускать слухи в толпе оказалось сложнее. Если нарядиться нищим, на тебя будут смотреть, как на нищего. Или на безумца. Поэтому и понадобился трюк с «правдолюбцем». 

У Иллиана до сих пор болело все – и спина, и ноги, и оцарапанные руки. Прыгая по крышам, он дважды чуть не свалился! А если бы не кольчуга, еще неизвестно, удалось бы ему уйти от стражников… стрелки, мать их…

Айя куснула его за ухо, и Иллиан сжал проказницу в объятиях. Теплое, нежное тело позволяло чувствовать себя живым… Хороший план он придумал, с натянутой на голову разрисованной свиной кожей, подставной мумией… В городе вовсю шепчутся о том, что власть Форратьера не угодна богам…

А когда у богачей, имеющих удовольствие посещать «шелковый дом» госпожи Катайи, начнется неведомая болезнь… Люди мнительны, им много не надо; десяток «заболевших» толстосумов – вполне себе достаточный повод, чтобы паника усилилась многократно… 

И потом…

Что будет потом, мейстер пока не продумал. Леди Корделия отчего-то была убеждена, что в течение двух-трех недель лорды переменят мнение относительно власти лорда-регента. 

А если и не переменят – он, скромный мейстер, подскажет им, на какие именно знаки богов стоит обратить особое внимание…

Как же хорошо чувствовать себя живым… Не просто ходячей библиотекой, а по-настоящему живым, действующим человеком!

– Ты должен быть осторожен, – тише шелеста листьев произнесла Айя. 

Иллиан даже не понял, о чем говорит девушка. Заметив его недоумевающий взгляд, чаровница наклонилась поближе и повторила, перемежая слова легкими, как прикосновение бабочки, поцелуями:

– Тебя хотят поймать на ошибке. И обвинить в измене. 

– Кто? – опешил Иллиан. Нет, он слышал, что многие люди болтают во сне… Но за собой такого греха не знал. Или у него тоже бывает помрачение рассудка, как у Неклина, и он сам не помнит, с кем и когда делил ложе?!

– Гарош. Десница пообещал ему титул лорда, если тот поймает заговорщиков, и он решил ловить тебя. 

– Но… я совсем не заговорщик! – возмутился Иллиан. То есть, конечно, в двух заговорах за прошедший месяц он поучаствовал, но исключительно на благо королевства! 

– Я знаю, – серьезно ответила Айя. – Но Гарош очень хочет стать лордом… 

Уже следующий день показал Иллиану, насколько опасно недооценивать Гароша. Утром, навещая своих пациентов, он застал его, терпеливо утешающего лорда Форройса. Высоченный рыцарь рыдал, размазывая слёзы по узенькой полоске между кустистыми бровями и кудлатой бородой – всё густо-рыжего цвета. Из-за ожогов руки были забинтованы до локтя, но не эта боль сейчас терзала отважного героя:

– Как родного сына!.. – рыдал он. – Фораррен! Джон! Как родного сына…

– Что-то случилось? – осведомился Иллиан. Гарош с готовностью ответил:

– Его милость лорд Джес сегодня получил известие из Орлиного Гнезда. Лорд Джон Фораррен скончался несколько дней тому назад. 

– Неудивительно для мужчины шестидесяти семи лет от роду, – мейстер склонил голову перед таинственной силой смерти. – Последние годы он жаловался на одышку, боли в печени и подагру. 

– Учитывая это, удивительно, что скончался он вовсе не от колики, распухших суставов, или при попытке подняться на слишком высокую лестницу, – с едва заметной, лисьей иронией ответил на это мастер шептунов. – Его убил воспитанник, лорд Грегор Форбарра, – он протянул мейстеру свернутый трубкой пергамент. 

Иллиан нахмурился. Сир Гарош продолжал разливаться соловьем:

– Мне не хочется повторять сплетню, которую я услышал от одного бедолаги, злословившего о лорде-регенте, но… похоже, юный лорд унаследовал дурной нрав своего отца. 

– Джон воспитывал мальчика, как родного сына!.. – еще горше прорыдал Форройс. – Как он мог!.. как он посмел!.. Как родного сына!..

Мейстер Иллиан перебрал в уме несколько вариантов ответа и остановился на самом практическом:

– Боюсь, у меня нет объяснений поступку лорда Грегора. И оправданий, ведь старый лорд Джон действительно заменил ему отца, предоставил кров и очаг. Но я не располагаю правом судить кого бы то ни было. Я пришел, чтобы осмотреть ваши раны, милорд. Надо сменить повязку.

Сир Гарош сунул любопытный нос, но моментально потерял интерес, разглядев язву, побуревшую от жирной мази. Второй ожог заставил мастера шептунов побледнеть и нервно сглотнуть. А к тому моменту, как лекарь перешёл к третьей повязке, Гарош позорно капитулировал и сбежал. 

– Как он мог… Как родного сына… – продолжал причитать Форройс, делая передышку только для того, чтобы трубно прочистить нос. 

– Вы же тоже знали мальчика с десятилетнего возраста, – тихим голосом заметил Иллиан. – Вы замечали в нем жестокость? Переменчивость настроения, свойственную его покойному дяде?

– Нет, но…

– Он честолюбив? Властен? Случалось ли вам видеть, как лорд Грегор бьет своих слуг? Унижает их?

– Нет, но… К чему вы клоните, мейстер?

– Он распущен? Или, наоборот, излишне скромен в присутствии женщин? Ему нравится брать их силой? Избивать?

– Никогда своими глазами не видел, и, пожалуй, не слышал… О чем вы, мейстер?

– Если лорд Грегор не балуется арбалетом, стреляя по дворовым кошкам, не подрезает сухожилия овцам, просто чтобы посмотреть, а что же будет дальше, если его настроение не меняется чаще, чем погода в весенний денек, – пожалуй, я предположу, что лорд Грегор мало похож на своего покойного родителя. – Мейстер с треском разорвал кусок чистого полотна на длинные лоскуты, и приступил к перевязке. 

– Но вы же видели письмо! – воскликнул Форройс. 

– Письмо – да, видел, – Иллиан постарался выделить первое слово. – Думаю, что было бы справедливо дать лорду Грегору возможность предоставить свои объяснения случившегося. 

– Интересно, как? – бронзоволосый гигант нахмурился. К мыслительному процессу он приступил так же, как к рубке столетнего дуба – обстоятельно, с размахом, твердо решившись не обращать внимания на летящие во все стороны щепки. «Я срублю эту мысль», – читалось во всем его виде. – «А потом продумаю дуб до конца!» – Кастелян Орлиного Гнезда пишет, что, когда слуги обнаружили тело лорда Джона, Грегор сбежал, убоявшись содеянного…

– В высшей степени неразумный поступок, – осудил Иллиан. – Ему следовало заявить о своей невиновности и разыскать свидетелей, что он в момент смерти лорда Джона находился в совершенно другом месте. 

– Но кастелян пишет… Хотя снарки его знают, этого Питера Бейлиша, – нахмурился лорд. – Насколько я помню, кастеляном Орлиного Гнезда при лорде Джоне был уважаемый человек, сир Эстергази, уроженец Долины, честно заслуживший рыцарские шпоры… сорок два года тому назад. Почему писал не он? Почему все решили, что лорда Джона убил именно Грегор? Я должен разобраться! Кликните моего пажа, пусть поможет одеться; я должен поговорить с сиром Гарошем! Ой!

– Прошу прощения, – извинился мейстер, чуть ослабляя излишне тугую повязку. – Задумался. Просто любопытно стало: замком лорда Фораррена сейчас распоряжается его кастелян, это понятно. А кто командует его армией? Насколько я помню, лорд Джон назначил защитником Бронзовых ворот и своим Голосом вас. Но вот уже несколько недель вы – почетный гость Красного замка Форхартунг. Кто же защищает Бронзовые ворота? 

Лорд Форройс скривился, будто из глубин бороды у него вылез большой откормленный тараканище:

– Бронзовые ворота – всего лишь небольшая крепость, расположенная на перевале, по которому идет самая широкая и наезженная дорога в Долину. Для обороны крепости достаточно двух сотен бойцов да хорошего запаса стрел.

– Значит, армия Долины насчитывает две сотни копий? Всего лишь? 

Взгляд, которым лорд Форройс наградил целителя, лучше всяких слов доказал Иллиану, что выздоровление, в целом, успешно завершилось, и пациент жаждет решительных действий. 

*

Носилки королевы Зергианы следовали по городским улицам – к Воротам Роз, откуда начинался путь в южные провинции. Сегодня ее величество выразила желание покататься верхом, поэтому позади носилок грумы вели под уздцы белого пони, украшенного розовыми ленточками. Сопровождающий королеву мастер над шептунами использовал возможность, чтобы выяснить нечто очень важное и очень секретное у леди Эшары Фордондаррион; лорд Форройс громко рассказывал, как однажды ему восемнадцать раз подряд не повезло в кости, а господин Тоскане стоически выслушивал эту трагическую повесть. Гвардейцы и слуги сочувствовали мастеру над монетой издали – связываться с буйным велеречивым защитником Долины никому не улыбалось. 

Горожане провожали королевский кортеж угрюмым молчанием. Длинная цепочка выстроившихся вдоль всего пути стражников весьма способствовала осмотрительности и благоразумию. 

На площади королева остановилась – ее величество пожелала выпить свежих сливок. Пока пажи со всех ног бросились на поиски молочника, девочка откинула занавески и принялась наблюдать за кукольным представлением. Разукрашенный деревянный дракон дразнился длинным красным лоскутом языка, но против него выступил отважный рыцарь, и очень скоро дракон сдох, высыпав на мостовую целую пригоршню опилок. Королева радостно захлопала в ладоши, и народ, оживившись, охотно поддержал представление. Дальше сюжет становился еще интереснее: оказывается, отважным рыцарем был благородный юноша, робкий и застенчивый, и больше всего боящийся опозорить славное имя деда. Поэтому он позволил дядюшке – шуту, болвану и пьянице – объявить победителем драконов себя. Хапужистый дядька прибрал к рукам драконьи сокровища, а в придачу – еще и юную леди, прекрасную, как рассвет. Но и этого обманщику оказалось мало – он задумал с помощью магии Иного извести благородного победителя драконов. Но ничего не вышло. Прекрасная леди распознала обман, спасла отважного рыцаря от чар, подарив ему волшебный поцелуй, а самозванец, он же плут и обманщик, отравился, случайно выпив чашу с зельем, предназначавшимся его сопернику. 

Публике сюжет очень понравился. А что, жызненная история. У наших соседей похожий случай был… и вообще, вы слышали, какие про нынешнего-то рыгента слухи ходят?,.

Сир Гарош досмотрел представление, и только потом поманил к себе помощника. Тот заручился поддержкой трех стражников и, солидный и важный, направился к развешенным на жердинах занавескам, побеседовать с господами артистами насчет выбора репертуара. 

– Правда в глаза колет?! – закричал надтреснутым фальцетом нищий старик. 

– Думаешь, мы о ваших проделках не узнаем? – закричала какая-то женщина из задних рядов толпы. 

– Если бы не лорды Севера, нас еще при короле Дорке драконы бы сожрали! А где сейчас Север?! Где лорд Форкосиган? 

– Форкосиганы – изменники! – крикнул кто-то, и тут же крик перешел в скулеж: «Да что вы деретесь-то?! За что заплатили, то и сказал! Уй! Ай! Да больно же!..»

– А кто обвиняет их в измене?! Тот, кто сам нашего короля убил? Напоил его «драконовым огнем»?! 

– Цареубийцы! 

Сир Гарош открыл рот, намереваясь колкой, ехидной фразой положить конец беспорядочным воплям толпы, и тут ему в лицо шлепнулось нечто липкое, и, судя по запаху, протухшее еще при первом Завоевании. 

Гвардейцы подтянулись, отрезая носилки королевы от забурлившего людского моря. В них и в стражу полетели комья грязи, засохшего навоза, гнилье и камни. Леди Эшара едва удержалась в седле; ее красивая, отороченная соболями накидка осталась в руках черни. Всполошившиеся придворные догадались, что на сегодня прогулки кончились, и устремились под защиту стен Форхартунга. 

Горожане отчего-то не оценили явленной им милости – не каждый день благородные лорды и леди топчут вас копытами своих коней, далеко не каждый! – и выразили свое возмущение кулаками и кольями. 

Белоснежный пони так и остался там, на городской площади. Его кости и гриву с розовыми ленточками потом находили в разных концах Султанской Гавани. Королева Зергиана прорыдала неделю, вспоминая о своей утрате. Сир Гарош потребовал у казны золота, нанять новых людей в Городскую стражу, взамен погибших, но получил от мастера Тоскане лишь выразительный комарский кукиш. После чего Тоскане лишился звания мастера над монетой, и отправился в изгнание (по сведениям мейстера Иллиана, купец намеревался по дороге домой заглянуть в гости к отставному Деснице, лорду Фортале, посидеть, вспомнить дни былой службы). 

Когда бунт черни усмирили, кукольников, разумеется, давно и след простыл. 

Исчезновение лорда Форройса и его дочери Миранды заметили только два дня спустя. 

VII

Даже во сне Марк беспокоился о брате. 

Из Белой Гавани от Майлза пришло письмо, полное бодрого чириканья. Неожиданных союзников он каких-то там нашел, новых друзей завел… Отправил старших Куделок в деревни отверженных, предупредить о каком-то наборе рекрутов… Марк смутно догадывался, что брат специально использовал иносказания, мало ли, кто перехватит почтового ворона, но, забодай его комар, Майлз! Я же переживаю за тебя! Я хочу знать, как ты там?

Восточное море в конце осени постоянно штормит. А если остаться на берегу и ждать хорошей погоды – можно дождаться льда в устье Усов Мандерли и вдоль побережья. Майлз пишет, что корабль у них хороший – сначала, конечно же, было обычное корыто, но потом их захватили в плен пираты. «При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, – сообщал брат, и Марк буквально слышал его еле сдерживаемый смех, – что капитан Судха – милейший человек, страдающий вполне объяснимым и где-то понятным грехом – жаждой наживы. Как только он понял, что я заплачу ему больше – он сразу же изъявил желание действовать в моих интересах. Правда, пришлось подарить ему остров Кайрил в единоличное владение…»

Марк отправился в башню мейстера, и, вооружившись лупой, отыскал-таки подаренный остров. Он обнаружился на самом краешке карты, выше Дендарийской Стены, уже совсем во владениях Иного. Интересно, знает ли капитан Судха, что в пожалованных ему землях нельзя даже плюнуть – плевок на лету замерзнет?

Странно, впрочем, не то, что Майлз развлекается, а то, что мейстер Гален позволяет ему чудить. 

«Ты не поверишь, какие метаморфозы произошли с нашим серым другом. После отъезда Делии и Марсии он загрустил, украл где-то сборник поэзии на высоком валирийском, и переводит грустные торжественные вирши, изводя и себя, и окружающих». Если это какая-то шифровка, Марк ее так до конца и не понял. Показал письмо Карин – она сказала, что, скорее всего, мейстер просто втюхался в одну из ее старших сестер. Но в словарях иноземных языков слова «втюхаться» Марк так и не нашел, отчего чувствовал себя запутавшимся еще больше. 

Если бы не тревога за брата, всё было бы неплохо. За прошедшие недели Марк съездил с визитами к Амберам, навестил Толхартов и Мормонтов. Отбил о седло всю задницу, но дело того стоило. Убедился, что вассалы на время отложили старые разногласия, запасаются провизией на долгую зиму, и по мере сил и возможностей тренируют новобранцев. 

Пожалуй, и в Лихозимье пора более энергично заниматься укреплением обороны. Оливия и Карин весьма преуспели, тренируя сотню лучников, но Марк подозревал, что большая часть парней вызвались в отряд не потому, что думают о благополучии лорда, а потому, что ими собирались командовать две обворожительно прекрасные охотницы. 

Поэтому Марк попросил девочек Куделка отвести стрелков на юг, к Сероводью. И теперь отчаянно скучал по ним. По Карин. Оливия тоже была чудесная девушка (наверное), но Карин – совсем другая… Она мягкая (нет, он не тискал ее! Как можно, он же лорд, а она – такая… такая…), нравом мягкая. Улыбчивая и озорная. Смелая и ловкая. Если бы можно было мечтать о том, что она когда-нибудь взглянет на него… 

И увидит – такого расплывшегося, ожиревшего хуже свиньи, белокожего и красноглазого…

Физическая усталость пошла лорду Марку на пользу – утомившись от долгих путешествий верхом, он наконец-то перестал срываться в слезы и сопли каждый раз, когда нервничал. Теперь он лишь всхлипывал, уговаривал себя потерпеть до возвращения, а, вернувшись в замок – бежал к рощице чернодрев, бился головой о серо-бурую кору, и рыдал, укутавшись в опавшие красно-бурые листья. 

После таких рыданий сны, в которых он был не белокожим неуклюжим Марком, а низкорослым, но сильным и ловким Майлзом, были особенно яркими. Сюжеты повторялись: Майлз беседовал то с лордом, то с каким-нибудь важным рыцарем, иногда – стоя на ветру, рядом с какими-то кораблями, иногда – в покоях, убранных роскошно или не очень, а иногда вообще в каких-то закопченных тавернах. Везде Майлз спрашивал, хочет ли отважный (или мудрый, или великодушный, по ситуации) сир (лорд) сразиться за правое дело лордов Форкосиганов?

На что обычно следовал уклончивый ответ. Вроде бы у Майлзова собеседника нет повода не поддержать отважного лорда Эйрела… Но и причин поддерживать тоже как бы не густо. 

Вот если бы сосед, лорд такой-то, сир сякой-то, вывел в поле своих копейщиков-мечников, тогда другое дело…

Майлз от таких разговоров набирался звонкой, бурлящей силы, заставлявшей его идти к намеченной цели в два, в пять, в сорок раз стремительнее. Он готов был стереть в кровь свои ноги, толкать «Ариэль» и лично надувать паруса, если это поможет, только скорее! Скорее!! Каждый день на вес золота!

Марк заворочался и отбросил меховое одеяло. Сегодня беспокойство почему-то было особенно сильным; к снам-грёзам с ним-Майлзом в главной роли отчего-то прибавилось зрелище поднимающейся воды. Будто он спит в своей комнате в замке (вот как сейчас), а вода в Ледовом море (которое за много лиг отсюда, где-то на западе), поднимается и поднимается. Она ползёт через дубравы, заметенные легким осенним снежком, поднимается по ручьям, текущим от горячих источников Лихозимья… Подходит к стенам замка…

Проиграв сражение со снами, подросток слез с кровати. Прошлёпал к столу. Трясущимися руками отыскал пузырек со снотворным, который оставил ему мейстер Гален. Пустой. Да чтоб тебя… Придется засыпать так, на трезвую голову. 

Во сне море растекалось, обходя высокие крепостные стены и высматривая возможные бреши. В пору было рассмеяться: могучие лорды, железной рукой правящие Севером, забыли о безопасности собственного жилища. Ворота заперты, но часовой на стене откровенно дремлет, растяпа…

Оно и хорошо. 

Море плеснуло волной, зашвырнуло на высокую стену крюк с длинной веревкой и принялось взбираться на стену. 

Часовой не успел проснуться. Короткое движение, и его сон перешёл в вечный. 

Второй из часовых при виде такого кошмара издал панический свист, упал на четвереньки и бросился на поиски хозяйки. Тревога, тревога! 

Кинжал из рук Марка выбили первым же ударом, вторым – сбили на пол, после чего наградили несколькими тумаками и потащили, шипящего и рыдающего от злости, в главный зал. Там, на месте лорда Эйрела, под знаменами Форкосиганов, в сердце их древних владений, восседал наглый улыбающийся самозванец. Невысокий, крепкий, с обветренным красным лицом, встопорщенными бакенбардами, поникшими усами и плешивой шевелюрой – создавалось впечатление, что он только что прорвался через колючие заросли, и теперь недовольно смотрит, как сороки растаскивают выдранные у него волосы на гнезда. На толстых, как свиные колбаски, пальцах сверкали кольца, но прочих изысков мужчина явно не признавал – одет он был в кожаные штаны и куртку с капюшоном из тюленьей шкуры. Посматривая на Марка с душевностью доброго дедушки, он поигрывал моряцким топориком. 

Всех обитателей замка – псарей, кузнеца и его полоумного помощника, горничных леди Форкосиган, повариху матушку Кости, заспанную Елену, прижимавшую к груди перепуганного сурка, – собрали в зале. Кого-то подпихивая в спину древками копий, кого-то – подгоняя оплеухами. Крепкие, жилистые люди. 

Пираты с островов Джексона. 

Кошмар жителей побережья. 

Век за веком они пробирались на своих ладьях вверх по течению Белого Ножа и прочих речушек, и потом грабили слабо укрепленные замки. Но впервые, впервые за полтысячи лет кто-то из них посмел покуситься на Лихозимье! 

И почему это случилось, пока за старшего оставался Марк! Глупец! Жалкий белесый червяк!

– Лорд Марк, я полагаю, – к бушующему подростку подошел еще один пират. Небольшого роста, изящный, он был одет наряднее своих сородичей – шелковая красная рубаха навыпуск, черная меховая безрукавка, золотая гривна на шее, золотые браслеты, тщательно расчесанные черные волосы до груди. Подведенные тушью глаза, черные до синевы, с любопытством скользили по альбиносу, примечая каждую особенность его уродливого тела. 

– Вот и ладненько, – заключил добродушный пират. – Ставьте его сюда, – он указал место у своих ног. Двое мордоворотов услужливо потянули Марка, куда велено. – Ну давай, парень. Слушаю. 

– Ты должен официально сдать замок новому лорду Севера, – подсказал черноволосый. Он коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки пленника и, легонько нажимая, провел вниз, до ворота рубахи. Марка от этого прикосновения передёрнуло. 

– Иди ты ……, – посоветовал он в ответ. 

Добродушный пират весело захохотал. Черноволосый осклабился, дал знак, и один из мордоворотов с силой ударил Марка в живот. 

Вот для чего, оказывается, он наедал весь этот жир… И всё равно – как же больно!

Продышавшись, он услышал крик Елены. Девчонка укусила своего конвоира и бросилась к главарю. Не понятно только, с какой целью – выцарапать глаза, или задушить его своими ручонками-прутиками, или ткнуть чем-нибудь смертельным, типа обеденной вилки. 

Ее схватили за волосы, вывернули руку и бросили на пол. 

– Весьма неблагоразумно, – насмешливо заключил черноволосый. – Мне придется вам преподать урок послушания. С чего бы мне начать? – Как по волшебству, в его руке появился ножичек – маленький, но бритвенно острый. Пират ловким движением распорол ворот марковой рубахи. 

– Эй, Ри, не забывай, мы же договорились. Сын лорда – моя добыча, – напомнил главарь. 

– Я и не претендую на его жизнь, – глаза у этого Ри были гипнотизирующие, очаровывающие. – Но, пожалуй, готов обменять часть своей доли на право чуть-чуть пощекотать его шкурку. 

Пираты засмеялись, видимо, в этих словах присутствовала какая-то недоступная пониманию Марка и вообще всех посторонних шутка. 

– Этак ты никогда не разбогатеешь, Ри, – упрекнул черноволосого кто-то из сородичей.

– Не волнуйся, Васса, я при любом раскладе буду богаче тебя. Правда, Джориш? – обратился он к главарю. Тот посмотрел на Елену, на Ри, на насторожившегося Марка, и кивнул:

– Хорошо, братец. Забирай, как договаривались. Сколько ей лет?

Марк всё еще не понимал, о чем они говорят. 

– Сколько тебе лет, моя милая леди? – Ри опустился рядом с Еленой, протянул ей руку. 

– Не твое дело, – буркнула она. 

– Тебя тоже придется научить хорошим манерам, – с улыбкой пообещал пират. – Не волнуйся. Когда ты будешь жить в моем доме, у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы ты научилась любить и уважать своего мужа. 

– Мужа?! – вырвалось у Марка. – Ты с ума сошёл?

Пираты гоготом подтвердили. Ага. Сошёл. Забавно, правда?

– Она будет моей любимой морской женой, – пообещал Ри. Он попытался погладить девочку по щеке, а она, подобрав подол платья, пнула его под коленку. Улыбка Ри перешла в оскал. Сильной оплеухой он сбил девочку с ног. 

– А она царапается, – обрадовался Джориш. – Веселая у тебя будет семейная жизнь, братец Ри. 

– Уверен, такая смышленая благородная леди скоро поймет свою ошибку. Ей – и всем остальным! – придется объяснить, как важно соблюдать правила и проявлять уважение. Поэтому, прошу, Джориш, одолжи мне своего пленника. Если я поработаю с ним, это будет хорошим уроком не только для этой маленькой злюки, но и всем в Лихозимье. 

– Если ты думаешь, что тебе сойдет с рук… – задыхаясь, пообещал Марк. Джориш рассмеялся. Зрелище упирающегося подростка его отчаянно веселило:

– Забирай мальца, Ри. Но только смотри, осторожнее! Твоя только шкурка, мясцо – моё. 

И, почесывая живот, принялся разглядывать собравшихся в зале женщин, причмокивая, как истинный гурман. 

Для начала Марка отволокли во двор, к кузнице, и Ри лично приложил раскалённую подкову к пяткам, лишая пленника возможности бежать. Марк сорвал голос, вопя, как свинья на свидании с мясником. Потом альбиноса привязали к столбу, сорвали остатки рубахи и отхлестали кнутом. Ри немало поразвлекся, слушая очередную порцию воплей и бессвязных проклятий. 

– Посмотрите хорошенько, – посоветовал Ри собравшимся во дворе слугам, когда уродец-лорд получил первую порцию наказания. – Вот кому вы служите! Жирный червь, неспособный защитить даже себя. Ничего удивительного, что Лихозимье и все окрестные земли отныне принадлежат лорду Феллу. 

«Только замок, – из чистого упрямства возразил Марк. Благоразумно удержавшись от озвучивания своих выводов вслух. – Чтобы захватить земли, тебе надо было привезти не две сотни головорезов, а десять тысяч. И мы еще посмотрим, как тебя встретят папины вассалы!»

– Отправляйтесь по домам, – приказал Ри. – Служите, и лорд Джориш сохранит вам жизнь. Ты и ты, – указал он на растерявшихся, перепуганных слуг. – Передай на кухню, что завтракать я привык теплым хлебом и ячменным пивом. И начинайте готовиться к свадьбе! Побольше веселья на лицах! Не каждый день дочка вашего лорда выходит замуж за брата самого удачливого пирата Джексонианских островов!

– Ты не посмеешь! – заверещал Марк. Сам поразился, как тонко и жалобно звучит его голос. – Не смей трогать Елену! Если ты… посмеешь…

– Посмею ли я? – иссиня-черные очи приблизились к лицу Марка. Ладонь, подходящая скорее не пирату, а томной надушенной красавице, легла на заплаканную щеку пленника. – Я – посмею всё. Ты скоро в этом убедишься, лорденыш… Здесь слишком холодно, а я привык к теплу и комфорту. Где здесь у вас пыточная? Ах, не придумывайте, конечно же, у лорда Севера должна быть пыточная. Тюрьма есть, а пытками лорд не балуется? Балуется, балуется, вы пока просто не знаете…

Марку казалось, что кричать громче и плакать горше он уже не способен, но у Ри оказался несомненный талант превосходить чьи угодно ожидания. 

VIII

– Нам надо было идти на Харренов холм. 

– Нам не надо туда идти. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? Если бы мы повернули от Зеленого Брода на восток, мы бы уже были там. Мы зря пошли на запад. 

– Хочешь – иди. Иди!

Несколько шагов Таура молчала. Она несла свое молчание и оскорбленное достоинство, как королевский скипетр. Но недолго: 

– Мы могли бы переправиться на тот берег, а потом обратно. 

– У меня нет денег, чтобы заплатить перевозчику. А тем более – два раза подряд. Если у тебя есть – ступай. Я тебя не держу. 

– Нет, – упрямилась Таура. – Я за тебя отвечаю. 

– Я об этом не просила. 

– Но если бы не ты – все эти добрые люди… там, на постоялом дворе… и в той деревне… они были бы живы. Ты что-то украла у леди Донны Форратьер, и должна вернуть!

– Я ничего не крала!

– Ложь!

– Не смей подозревать меня во лжи, ты, глупая корова!

– От глупой коровы слышу!

– Тупая деревенщина!

– Сама тупая деревенщина! – не сдавалась Таура. 

Их взгляды встретились, как мечи поединщиков. Лязгнула сталь, брызнули искры. 

Особенно не повезло гнилому сучку – его сломали, пнули и зашвырнули в кусты. 

Из кустов послышалось недовольное звериное ворчание. Девушки инстинктивно вжали головы в плечи и ускорили шаг. Некоторое время они шли, вернее, бежали по дороге, молча, но очень скоро…

– Так что ты украла у леди Форратьер?

– Я ничего не крала! Сколько раз нужно повторить, чтобы правда дошла до твоих куриных мозгов, ты…

– Уродина? – подсказала Таура. Ее полуволчье лицо исказилось от сдерживаемой ярости. 

– Я хотела сказать – цыпа-переросток, – с ледяным достоинством возразила ее противница. – Но как знаешь. Тебе виднее, какого имени ты заслуживаешь. 

Таура оскорбилась и замкнулась. Огромными шагами она ушла вперед. 

Дорога вилась среди дубрав и кленовых рощ, поднимаясь на холмы, спускаясь к многочисленным речушкам, питающим местные озёра, и петляя между тихими малолюдными деревеньками. «Заблудились» было слишком мягким словом, чтобы определить затруднения путешественниц. Таура, к примеру, была уверена, что мимо одного раскидистого дуба они проходили трижды: первый раз, когда их чуть не поймали разбойники-«фуражиры», и дерево подвернулось как раз в тот момент, когда неблагородные господа запутались при дележе добычи. На семерых она разделилась лучше, чем на восьмерых, и тот, кому не повезло, остался дергаться на вытянутой над дорогой ветке. 

Второй раз Таура и ее спутница видели «дуб висельника», пару дней спустя, когда убедились в тщетности попыток идти на запад. Над покойником усердно трудились вороны, успев выклевать глаза и вывалившийся язык. К тому времени, как дорога вывела девушек на то же место в третий раз, покойник «дозрел», его голова вместе с шеей осталась покачиваться в петле, а остальное тело рухнуло в грязь, на радость лесному зверью. 

Да-да, под драной шляпой и грязным камзолом оруженосца обнаружилась девушка. Тауре не составило труда догадаться, кого именно искала та банда, которая и теперь продолжала преследование, успевая мимоходом грабить и жечь деревни, замеченные «в пособничестве преступнице». Осознание факта, что она, Таура, в какой-то степени виновна в горестях простого люда, жгло и вызывало гнев. Ей следовало, конечно же, ей следовало просто связать воровку и отвезти в ближайший замок, объяснить тамошнему лорду все обстоятельства, и продолжить дальше свой путь к Иному на куличики, но… но почему-то Таура до сих пор этого не сделала. 

Девица оказалась бойкой и острой на язык. И красивой, как с горечью признавала Таура. Беглянку не портил ни нелепый наряд, ни ужасно, до проплешин, подстриженные волосы. Элли (так она назвалась) точно знала, чего хочет, а хотела она – уйти как можно дальше на запад. Желательно – к Бобровому Утесу, где жила дальняя родня, а можно и куда-нибудь южнее, просто потому, что зима близко, а на самом юге, во владениях лорда Форматилоса, говорят, даже зимой цветут апельсиновые и лимонные деревья. Она всего лишь простая девушка, убеждала беглянка, которую ложно обвинили в преступлении, которое она не совершала. И она просто хочет оказаться в каком-нибудь безопасном месте…

Элли сумела так задурить голову Тауре, что ее план, без сомнения, удался бы. Помешало чудовище, медленно вышедшее из-за кустов. Не собака, и не совсем волк, а уродливый ублюдок, высокий, мощный и поджарый, с наполовину обожженной мордой и порванными в бесконечных сварах ушами. На черной морде зверя горели бешенством и кровавым золотом глаза, оскаленные клыки обещали смерть – но не обязательно быструю и уж совсем не легкую. 

Таура инстинктивно закрыла собой безоружную Элли, обнажила меч и принялась наматывать на левую руку плащ, готовясь к драке. «Справа», – еле слышно шепнула воровка. И тут Таура поняла, что дело плохо – с правой стороны из-под еловых лап выходил второй зверь. Очень крупный пёс с грязно-белой шерстью, чуть припадающий на раненую лапу. За его спиной мелькнула еще одна спина, кажется, волчья. С черным вожаком Таура еще справилась бы, но с остальной стаей… 

Она уже приготовилась к встрече с богами, но те почему-то не спешили открывать райские врата и встречать новоприбывших. Плод греховной волчьей страсти порычал, заставил отступить и терпеливо подождал, пока Таура подкинет Элли на раскидистую сосну, а потом залезет сама. После чего звериная троица устроилась внизу, на ночлег, предоставив девушкам возможность обсудить, что же будет дальше. 

«Я видела это существо в Султанской Гавани, – шепотом объяснила Элли. – Это Пёс леди Форкосиган. А белый – любимец лорда Эйрела».

Черный вожак, будто понимая человеческую речь, поднял морду и уставился на притихшую добычу. 

«Что они здесь делают? Так далеко от столицы? – попыталась понять Таура. Элли ограничилась пожатием плеч. Поволновавшись и окончательно смутившись, Таура все-таки задала мучавший ее вопрос: – А может, это сама леди Корделия и есть? Про нее разное говорят…»

Элли кивнула. Она потом отрицала это и сваливала обман зрения на сгущающиеся сумерки, но Таура точно видела, что сначала девушка кивнула! И только потом, спохватившись, отрицательно замотала головой: «Как, по-твоему, леди Корделия могла превратиться в кобеля?» 

Девушки напрягли свое зрение и уставились на светло-бурую волчицу. Та деликатно обгладывала тушку кролика и не проявляла никаких признаков инфернальности. Или прочих качеств, приписываемых красной ведьме Севера. 

Спор о возможностях людей, отмеченных печатью зверя, закончился, когда сначала стая, а потом и беглянки заметили приближение небольшого отряда из восьми разбойников. Пёс, Джоул и Бурая скрылись в кустах. Таура и Элли провели веселенькую ночку, дрожа в сосновой кроне и очень радуясь, что им не пришло в голову добежать до дуба, нижняя ветвь которого так удобно нависала над дорогой. 

Сейчас, после стольких дней блуждания по Озерным землям, Тауре казалось, что Пёс и его стая, увеличившаяся сначала до пяти, потом до восьми хвостов, загоняют их, как добычу. Всякий раз, как девушки выходили на дорогу, вроде бы идущую на запад (Элли, к восхищению… то есть удивлению Тауры, даже умела читать и легко разбирала каракули на редких указателях), стая вынуждала их остановиться. И повернуть. 

Их заставляли поворачивать на восток. Куда так не хотела возвращаться Элли. 

И – это было очень важным соображением, – куда так хотел привести беглянку, ограбившую его любимую племянницу, лорд Джес Форратьер. 

Таура видела, как выполняются желания всесильного лорда Десницы, регента и фактического правителя королевства на ближайшие девять лет, до совершеннолетия королевы Зергианы. На третий день от судьбоносной встречи на постоялом дворе им пришлось вернуться к деревеньке Желудёвые Взброды, где утром они купили немного еды. 

Вечером они застали пепелище. Остовы двух, самых больших и крепких домов, еще догорали, от остальных – остались только печные трубы и груда обгорелых бревен. Мертвые тела остались лежать там, где их застигла смерть; одна женщина, со вспоротым животом, была еще жива и тихо смотрела в небо, пока Таура плакала в сторонке, а Элли пыталась как-то помочь. Закрыв глаза умершей, девушки ушли с земли, ставшей кладбищем, и поспорили – жестоко, до хрипоты, впервые забыв, что их, галдящих хуже сорок, в лесу могут услышать не только боги, но и волки. Таура требовала, чтобы Элли вернула племяннице Форратьера украденное, та отнекивалась, повторяла, что не воровка, и всё сказанное про нее – ложь, но Таура не уставала перечислять тех, кто уже каким-то образом пострадал от выходки Элли: та несчастная вдова и рыцарь с бакенбардами, парень-скоморох, зарезанный из-за куртки, хозяин гостиницы, ныне сгоревшей, его дочь, жители Желудёвых Взбродов, те лесовики, что жили рядом с рощей чернодрев, хозяйка одинокого маленького замка, грустная пожилая леди, развлекавшая случайных гостей игрой на старинной арфе и полузабытыми песнями… «Я не верну им жизнь!» – в итоге закричала Элли. «Если ты вернёшься, у них не будет повода наказывать этих добрых людей за помощь тебе, – возразила Таура. – Лорд Форратьер – благородный человек, он не может поощрять столь чудовищные преступления. Он накажет этих разбойников, осмелившихся надеть плащи с гербом королевы, и преступления прекратятся». «Как только боги могли создать тебя такой дурой?! – возмутилась Элли. – Есть ли в твоей коровьей башке хоть крупица разума? Дя… Джес Форратьер спустил эту свору на Озерные земли, чтобы показать местным лордам, как мало значит их власть – и как могущественен он. Он придумал мое «преступление» для того, чтобы отправить сюда своих людей, а каковы эти людишки – ты прекрасно видела. Видела, но не поняла, потому, что мозгов у тебя меньше, чем у курицы!» 

«Не смей так со мной разговаривать!»

«С чего бы это мне не сметь?»

«Если мой лорд-отец… – Таура спохватилась, но было поздно. Пришлось забыть о намерении сохранить тайну, и продолжать начатое: – Если мой лорд-отец узнает, как ты разговариваешь со мной, он прикажет выпороть тебя розгами!»

Ей не следовало, не следовало вспоминать об отце…

«О, и где же наш лорд-папочка сейчас? – не упустила представившегося шанса Элли. В тот-то момент Таура и поняла, насколько опасна эта форратьеровская девчонка. – Почему не опекает свою любимую дочуру? Почему не поёт ей колыбельных, не дарит шелковых платьев, не сватает прекрасных принцев? Может, потому, что боится ее улыбки?»

Случайная стрела попала в самую точку. Таура задохнулась от волны горя, в которой купалась с той минуты, как покинула Тарт. 

В тот раз Элли почему-то смутилась, и ссора, достигшая пика, внезапно прекратилась. 

Но куда идти – Элли не знала, как и она сама. 

В итоге они бродили по Озёрному краю, прячась от людей и зверья, ночуя в пещерах или забираясь на деревья. Видели пожарища, повешенных, утопленников, брошенный скот и голодных людей, бредущих по дороге в никуда. Они были одними из тех, кто потерял всё, начиная с дома и заканчивая собственным именем. 

Таура не знала, куда они идут. В какой-то момент она стала радоваться, что дорогу выбирала Элли – с ней можно было спорить, возражать, и, в конечном итоге, упрекать за ошибки. Или даже Пёс и его стая. Хорошо, что они бродили где-то рядом. Бояться чудовищ и идти туда, где их точно не будет – очень правильный поступок. 

Так ведь? Таура, дочь лорда Тарта, очень старалась совершать правильные поступки. Вот только, увы, родилась она совсем другой…И этого не изменишь. 

Как выбрать правильный путь, когда не знаешь, к чему стремишься?

Вчера ночью, когда Элли уснула, и только шесть пар волчьих глаз иногда мелькали в темноте, Таура помолилась, чтобы боги указали им выход. Она не молилась с того дня, когда поняла, что ее уродство невозможно исправить – самый умный мейстер Цитадели не сможет ее вылечить, самое красивое платье не скроет гигантский рост, а лицо… с того дня, как Таура поняла, что она – иная, она всегда молча шевелила губами и только делала вид, что молится, слушая богослужения в часовне Тартского замка. 

Но другого способа спастись она не видела. Элли может быть лгуньей и воровкой, но она – беззащитная слабая девушка, и если Таура ее скрутит и передаст разбойникам, прикрывающимся приказом лорда-регента, ее, скорее всего, убьют. Они могут прятаться в лесу, но остановить несколько десятков мелких отрядов, обыскивающих и вытрясающих из деревенских жителей их жалкое имущество – она, Таура, не сможет. Даже если бы у нее был конь и доспехи, она не настолько могучий воин, чтобы перебить сотни…

Она может всё бросить и сделать так, как планировала вначале – уйти на Север. К незнакомым богам и стуже. Туда, где живут те, которым не нашлось места среди обычных людей. 

Но зачем куда-то идти, если она уже сейчас – одинокая и отверженная? Если она здесь – воплощение Иного, а ужас неизвестности сковал ее сердце?

«Если вы слышите меня, помогите…»

Лесные звери боятся человеческого крика. 

Птицы могут сколько угодно стрекотать и пиликать, звери – шебуршать, реветь, чавкать и фыркать, но все они смолкают, стоит какому-то человеку открыть рот. 

Таура очнулась и поняла, что уже давно идет через лес, сбившись с нахоженной дороги. Ее окружали деревья, высокие и могучие. 

Сквозь пелену моросящего дождя донеслось лошадиное ржание. 

Таура бросилась через лес, не замечая, как кусты и ветки хлещут ее по лицу. Зачем, спрашивается, они столько дней блуждали по лесу, стаптывая ноги, дрожа от холодного дождя и мечтая о корке хлеба? Для того, чтобы так глупо попасться?! 

Конечно же, во всем виновата эта глупая самоуверенная девчонка!

Кроваво-розовую куртку скомороха Таура узнала сразу же, как только выскочила на середину дороги. Ее, оказывается, ждали – все, кроме Элли, которая встретила попутчицу коротким: «Какого снарка?..», но замолчала, как только командир отряда (на морду вроде бы другой, но по повадкам – тот же самый) ловко отправил ее полежать в заросли.

– Эта женщина, – для верности Таура кончиком обнаженного меча указала, какая именно, – находится под моей защитой. Я – дочь лорда Седвика, владетеля острова Тарт, и свидетельствую, что…

Камень, брошенный одним из солдат, Таура перехватила прежде, чем он ударил ее в голову. Сжала покрепче, позволив ногтям (твердым и уродливым, как настоящие медвежьи когти) издать противный скрежет. 

– Уходите и позвольте нам следовать своей дорогой, – потребовала Таура. 

Пятеро. Их всего пятеро, и четверо вооружены даже хуже, чем она сама. Один из них – Шагга, кривоногий, слаборукий, а значит, считаем его за половину угрозы. Один, да половинка, да еще трое, из которых последний – тощий прыщавый юнец…

Таура ошиблась. Мальчишка оказался самым опасным из всех. 

Потому что он сдернул заброшенный за луку седла рог и успел протрубить прежде, чем Таура свернула ему шею. 

Они бежали через лес, падая на мокрых листьях, спотыкаясь о камни и коряги. Таура старалась придерживать Элли, но скоро сама поняла, что долго им не выдержать – из длинного пореза вдоль ребер сочилась кровь, каждый шаг давался труднее предыдущего. 

– К реке, – скомандовала она. 

Но и тут боги решили пошутить. 

Лес расступился внезапно, будто спрыгнул с обрыва. Внизу открылось озеро, безмятежное и тихое, с берегами, окутанными туманной дымкой. Речка-предательница оказалась ручейком, упрямым и своенравным – он скатывался по череде уступов, вращал колесо одинокой старой мельницы. Людей не видно. 

Да что люди, даже волкам Таура была бы сейчас рада. 

– В лес, – решила она. 

Но среди деревьев уже слышались голоса преследователей. 

Оставалось только спуститься вниз. По каменистому косогору, на котором не удержатся даже козы. Постоянно ожидая стрелы в спину. 

Но это было единственным выходом. У озера, в тростниках, можно спрятаться…

Камень вывернулся из-под ног, и Таура упала, на уже раненые ребра. Очнулась от того, что рог пропел совсем рядом. 

– Дай мне нож, – потребовала Элли. 

– Нет. 

– Глупая ты курица, можешь хотя бы раз в жизни перестать спорить! Дай мне нож, с тебя и меча достаточно!

Таура сделала глубокий вдох. Сверху, с косогора, спускался один отряд. Небольшой, но против двух измотанных погоней девушек сгодится. Снизу, из-за тростников, вышли еще двое мужчин. 

– Нож потерялся, – объяснила Таура. – Иди к воде. 

– Идем вместе. Меня они не тронут, а ты… Да послушай же ты меня, ради всех богов!

– А мне всё равно. По милости богов я родилась уродом, и эти… – Таура кивнула на приближающегося Кусаку, Безголового и остальных, – тоже прячутся за их спины. Боги смотрят на мир и позволяют существовать всему этому дерьму. А по мне, так лучше сдохнуть, чем стоять в сторонке. 

Элли подняла камень и выпрямилась, встречая преследователей лицом к лицу. 

– Что, добегались, сучки? – захохотал Безголовый, поигрывая цепом с тремя шипастыми шариками. 

– Шагга хочет волчью девку, – объявил «скоморох». – Шагга хочет ее спереди, сзади, и в нос. 

Кусака молчал. Его оскаленные зубы, желто-зеленые и острые, говорили сами за себя. 

Разбойников было одиннадцать человек, но подходить они все равно боялись. 

– Бросай меч, сука, – велели Тауре. Она лишь крепче сжала рукоять. Высматривала, кто решится подойти к ней первым. Двух или трех она точно сумеет захватить с собой, но одиннадцать…

Тринадцать. 

Эти двое, что поднимались от озера, шли вразвалочку, с ленцой. Один грыз яблоко, смачно вгрызаясь в сочный бочок. 

– Поймали? – осведомился он, подходя ближе. – Труби, чтоб остальные зря не бегали. 

Безголовый, спохватившись, поднёс рожок к губам и выдул три коротких сигнала. 

После чего стал безголовым совсем – круглый безобразный предмет отделился от плеч, с чавкающим звуком отскочил от камней и бултыхнулся в воду. Боевой топор на длинной ручке взлетел и опустился снова, отрубая чью-то руку. 

Приятель любителя яблок действовал длинным мечом, предпочитая наносить колющие удары. Шагга попятился, и Элли с бессвязным воплем принялась молотить его камнем – шутник уворачивался, визжал и просил пощады. Дальше Тауре стало не до наблюдений – на нее обрушился Кусака. 

Разбойник проигрывал ей в росте, но не в физической силе. Прыгнув сверху, он подмял Тауру под себя, выбил меч и продолжал наносить удары – в живот, в грудь, в лицо. В какой-то момент Таура увидела над головой убийцы отблеск взлетевшего топора, но Кусака каким-то звериным чутьем почувствовал опасность, извернулся, подставив спину противницы, и ее разломило острой, пронзающей болью. Сцепившиеся враги покатились по обрыву вниз; Кусака ударил ее в лицо и принялся душить, всё глубже и глубже вонзая пальцы ей в шею…

В глазах потемнело, и на Тауру обрушилась неимоверная тяжесть. 

А потом откуда-то послышался крик Элли – другой, не испуганный, а… Боги, как же больно…

– Уберите его, – повторила Элли. 

Дышать стало легче. 

– Таура, – позвала Элли. 

Она открыла левый глаз, не понимая, почему до сих пор жива. Откуда-то сбоку нависла белая собачья морда и облизала ей лицо. 

– Она жива. 

– Не надолго. Нет, миледи, жизнь вашего защитника… защитницы, скорее всего, вне опасности… Надо всего лишь перевязать, – чьи-то руки ощупали ее бок, проверили, в целости ли ребра. – Но нам лучше убраться отсюда, пока остальные разбойники не собрались. Неизвестно, надолго ли нам удалось обмануть их фальшивым сигналом. 

– Таура, ты можешь встать? – мягко спросила Элли. 

Вместо ответа Таура попыталась. С третьей попытки это даже ей удалось. 

– Позвольте вам помочь.

Любитель яблок, передав топор своему спутнику, подставил ей плечо. Тяжело опираясь, Таура сделала шаг. Чуть не упала. Элли подхватила ее с другой стороны. 

– А что будем делать с вашими собачками? – спросил нежданный спаситель. 

Пёс показал ему оскаленные зубы. Волчица вильнула хвостом, извиняясь, что не она здесь принимает решения. 

– Они не мои, а свои собственные, – объяснила Элли. – Не бойтесь, не потеряются. 

– Дорога там, – покачал мечник. При ближайшем рассмотрении он оказался худощавым, темноволосым и очень серьезным. 

– Пошли, – скомандовала Элли. Они прошли не меньше сотни шагов, прежде, чем она добавила: – Я уже говорила, как рада видеть тебя, кузен?

– Всегда к вашим услугам, миледи, – поклонился любитель яблок. Таура едва удержала равновесие. 

Извернувшись из-под ее руки, Элли взглянула на другого самозваного «родственничка» с подозрением:

– А ты кто еще такой?

Тот, которого она опознала как кузена, объяснил:

– Внук леди Сони. Ну же, вспоминай: противный мальчишка, который навернулся с винтовой лестницы. Мы еще думали, что после падения с высоты он поумнеет, ибо глупеть было просто некуда. 

– Айвен? – с трудом припомнила Элли. 

– Всегда к вашим услугам, леди Донна, – нахально улыбнулся яблокоед. Сколько ему, лет шестнадцать-семнадцать? Восемнадцатилетняя Таура вдруг почувствовала себя умудренной опытом женщиной средних лет. 

«Вроде бы по голове били меня, – думала она. За ее спиной Пёс и его стая оказывали двуногим тварям последнюю услугу. – А с ума сошли все остальные. Почему они называют «миледи» ее, а не меня? И почему – Донна? Бред. Сон. Пожалуйста, раньше утра не будите…»

IX

– Вы пренебрегаете своими обязанностями, мейстер Иллиан, – произнес лорд Десница. 

– Вашей светлости следует указать, в чем мне следует проявить большее усердие, – поклонился Иллиан. 

Форратьер задумчиво полюбовался, как играет отблеск пламени свечи в рубиновом перстне. 

– Я еще три недели назад велел вам составить подробные родословные владетелей тех поместий на юге и юго-западе, из-за которых начались разногласия внутри благороднейших семейств. 

Иллиан без споров достал из рукава туго скрученные пергаменты:

– Ваша светлость подчеркнули, что желали бы лично изучить сей документ. К сожалению, я лишь сегодня удостоился вашей личной аудиенции. 

– Чем вы всё время заняты, мейстер? – поморщился регент. Замысловатые родственные связи Домов южных и западных провинций явно вызывали у него головную боль. 

– Ухаживаю за ранеными. Наблюдаю небесные явления. Изучаю «дикий огонь» и его свойства. Помогаю Великому мейстеру Неклину по мере своих скромных сил и возможностей. Говоря о немощных телом… Леди Корделия Форкосиган неоднократно обращалась ко мне с просьбой увидеть супруга. Могу ли я…

– Значит, рыжую суку все-таки можно заставить скулить? – рассмеялся лорд Джес. – Что она тебе пообещала? Золото? Земли?

– Леди Корделия всего лишь интересовалась, смогу ли я вернуть здоровье лорду Эйрелу. 

– И как? – Форратьер подышал на перстень. Почистил его о бархат камзола. – Вернешь?

– К сожалению, мое искусство здесь бессильно. Жизнь лорда Эйрела во власти богов. Он медленно угасает, и будет милосердно по отношению к его супруге позволить им проститься. 

– Вы уж постарайтесь, чтобы он протянул еще пару недель. Его беспокойный старший сынок не спешит с выкупом – видимо, не так уж и нуждается в мамкиной титьке. Если же он думает, что сможет принять власть над Севером как законный наследник… Надеюсь, вы не хотите оказаться тем человеком, который доставит мне лишние хлопоты?

– Милорд?

– Мне вовсе не улыбается воевать с северянами прежде, чем я окончательно разберусь с Югом. Сейчас у меня есть для вас еще одно поручение, мейстер. 

– Готов служить вашей светлости. 

– Отправляйтесь к моей невесте. Я хочу, чтобы вы осмотрели леди Рейенерис и убедились в том, что она здорова и способна подарить мне ребенка. А то – ха-ха-ха! – про драконьих девок ходят разные слухи, что внутри у них не мягкая плоть, а драконья шкура, и вынашивают они только монстров, опаленных дыханием Иного. 

– Напротив, – удивился мейстер Иллиан. – Как гласят летописи, большинство драконьих лордов в зрелые годы отличались крепким здоровьем, а их женщины – чадородием и красотой. Справедливости ради должен отметить, единственная болезнь, достоверно поражающая родившихся на Цетагандисе – это безумие. Иногда – яростное и жестокое, но чаще выражающееся в печали и беспричинной тоске. Однако ни Великий мейстер Неклин, ни я, ни кто-либо другой из моих собратьев по Цитадели не в силах предугадать, будет ли будущее дитя леди Рейенерис подвержено душевному недугу. 

– Мне будет достаточно, если она родит кого-нибудь без чешуйчатого хвоста и крыльев за спиной, – признался Форратьер. – Так что ступайте к ней, и возвращайтесь с хорошими новостями. 

Иллиан послушно отправился в Девичью башню. По дороге его догнал сир Гарош. Что ему надо было – Иллиан не догадался, но вкрадчивых намеков, пожеланий проявить достохвальную осмотрительность и уверений во всяческой поддержке, получил изрядно. 

Несостоявшуюся королеву заперли здесь с ночи, когда сгорел ее жених. Мейстер опасался увидеть растоптанное, потерявшее всякое достоинство существо, но леди Рейенерис держалась с изяществом, которое делало честь ее сородичам. Она разве что побледнела и похудела (Иллиан слышал, что какое-то время драконья леди вообще отказывалась от еды, пока лорд Джес каким-то образом не заставил ее принимать пищу). Когда же Иллиан, извинившись, перешел к вопросам интимного свойства, Рейнерис отрицательно покачала головой:

– Я сказала… ему… 

По характерно изогнувшимся губам Иллиан заключил, что будущий супруг уже успел снискать любовь и уважение своей дамы сердца. Ай да лорд Джес, защитник и покровитель…

– Я уже говорила лорду Форратьеру, – леди Рейнерис справилась с волнением. – Свою цену.

– Боюсь, моя леди, я не понимаю…

– Не понимаете? Вот как! Хорошо. Объясню. Я позволю осматривать себя, как племенную кобылу, только если мне дадут честный и правдивый ответ – где мой брат? Где лорд Флетчир? Как лорд-десница намерен с ним поступить?

«Ах, вот на что намекала эта ехидна Гарош», – понял мейстер. 

А непростая ситуация. Поди знай, на что решится эта гордячка. 

Некстати вспомнилась присказка, которую любил повторять Неклин, пока был в сознании: «Правда, мальчик мой, – говаривал он Иллиану, тогда еще не заслужившему и первого кристалла в паутину, украшающую череп. – Правда – это такое же оружие. Только убивает больнее». 

– Миледи, – Иллиан опустился на колено и взял ее за руку, будто слушая пульс. Невеликая маскировка, но вдруг пташки Гароша купятся? – Ваш брат находится в замке Форхартунг, в подвалах. На правой руке он лишился мизинца и безымянного пальца, на левой – мизинца и двух фаланг среднего. Левая ступня раздроблена в тисках, но я лично накладывал шины, и могу сказать, что кости имеют шанс срастись, если будет на то милость богов. Ожоги постепенно излечиваются…

– Ожоги?! Флетчир был далеко от огня! – слёзы покатились по лицу девушки. 

– Ваш брат совершенно не пострадал при пожаре, – Иллиан чувствовал себя палачом. Но иногда единственное, что ты можешь сделать – это сказать правду. – Все ожоги и раны он получил… потом. 

Рейнерис уронила лицо на ладони. Иллиан оставался коленопреклоненным и терпеливо слушал ее сдавленные, полные отчаяния рыдания. 

– Зачем? Зачем он это делает?

Объяснений, кто такой «он», не требовалось. 

– Мой брат не хотел захватывать вашу страну. Мы пришли, чтобы решить все разногласия миром! Флетчир отдавал меня – меня, свою сводную сестру! – в дар вашему безумному королю, что же помешало вам принять дар и жить дальше той жизнью, которая вам предлагалась?! 

На этот вопрос существовало великое множество ответов. Иллиан педантично перебрал в уме пятьдесят наиболее вероятных гипотез, после чего, так и не придя к однозначному выводу, просто пожал плечами. 

– Мы такие, какие мы есть, миледи. Простите, должен объяснить: я живу на Барраяре без малого двадцать лет, и привык считать, что принадлежу этой земле, этому народу. Мы варвары, миледи. Мы не умеем довольствоваться «тем, что подарено», мы привыкли завоевывать. Захватывать. Брать на абордаж. Или, как вариант – выращивать с тщанием и любовью, как виноградную лозу. Я не пытаюсь вас убедить, что страдания лорда Флетчира оправданы, вовсе нет! Барраяр – это стая волков, убивающих для пропитания или самозащиты, но не крыс, убивающих для потехи или по злобности характера. Цетагандис допустил ошибку, пытаясь завоевать земли форов восемьдесят лет назад. Если бы ваши родичи сразу пришли с миром, попытались договориться… Возможно, всё пошло бы иначе. Но теперь драконов и форов разделяет кровь. Море крови, – Иллиан прикрыл глаза. Интересно, почует ли цетагандийка ложь? Нет, он же решил говорить только правду. – Мне жаль вашего брата, миледи. Жаль молодого мужчину, потерявшего красоту, здоровье, подвергшегося пыткам и унижениям. Но не жаль драконьего всадника, чье огнедышащее чудовище стало причиной смерти ста двенадцати стражников на городских стенах и восьмисот девяноста четырех жителей Султанской Гавани. Вашему брату не стоило приводить на Барраяр дракона. 

Когда Рейнерис подняла заплаканное лицо, в ее фиалковых глазах бушевало пламя:

– Я тоже дракон. 

«Какая умная девочка!» – восхитился Иллиан. Похоже, из нее может получиться отличная правительница. 

– Да, миледи. 

– И когда ваш лорд женится на мне, вы будете служить мне, – напомнила Рейнерис. 

– Со всем уважением – нет, миледи. Мейстер дает присягу городу, или хозяину замка, чьих жителей обязуется лечить, учить и наставлять. Я служу Барраяру, но не милорду Джесу. А если вспомнить обеты, который я давал, получая посвящение в Бетанской Цитадели, я служу знаниям. Которые, в свою очередь, служат людям. Вот такой вот круг служения. Сплошные обеты, как их все выполнить… Исходя из того, что вы – гостья Барраяра, и, принадлежа к знатному роду, рано или поздно будете упомянуты в хрониках, а значит, станете частью Знания, я должен спросить: чем я могу служить лично вам, моя леди?

Довольный результатом разговора, Иллиан вернулся к себе, в келью, которую занимал по соседству с покоями Великого мейстера. 

Стоило переступить порог, свет померк. Удара, свалившего его с ног, Иллиан практически не почувствовал. 

– Ну же, мейстер, – холодная вода и похлопывание по щекам выдернули мейстера из забытья. Сир Гарош шлепнул еще раз, чтоб наверняка. Придержал голову пленника, заглядывая в глаза: – Очнулись? Очень хорошо. Давайте поговорим. 

– Давайте, – откашлявшись, согласился Иллиан. 

Он сидел, прочно привязанный к ручкам и спинке своего же рабочего кресла. Мастер шептунов переворошил тщательно рассортированные пергаменты, устроил хаос среди пузырьков с лекарствами и ядами… Или в них опять что-то искал Неклин? Сквозь полуоткрытую внутреннюю дверь Иллиан видел, как его учитель и бывший великий ум эпохи забавляется, играя с черным котенком. 

– Какой заговор вы сочинили? – участливо поинтересовался Гарош. Иллиан удивленно поднял брови. Главный над шептунами продолжил: – Разве вы не понимали, что леди сдаст вас с потрохами при первой же возможности?

«Рейенерис? Да она просто не успела бы…» – было первой мыслью. Вторая, что леди Корделия вряд ли снизойдет до беседы с убийцей ее мужа, позорно опоздала: сир Гарош заметил тень сомнения, мелькнувшую у подозреваемого. 

Он закатил Иллиану крепкую оплеуху. 

– Постарайтесь не раздражать меня, мейстер, – посоветовал сир Гарош. – Итак, я повторю свой вопрос. Какой заговор вы сочинили с леди Карин Фордариан? 

– Ни леди Карин, ни я не сочиняли никакого заговора…

– Ложь. 

Удар был крепкий, хорошо поставленный. Неклин появился на пороге и с детским недоумением уставился на происходящее дознание. 

– Я действительно отправил несколько сообщений по просьбе леди Карин. Часть – ее управляющему, в провинцию. Часть – ближайшим родичам лорда Видаля с известием о его кончине. 

– А что вы писали сиру Гарлану Фортиреллу, командующему армией Фордариана?

«Правда – абсолютное оружие, – любил говаривать Неклин. И всегда заканчивал фразу мелким ехидным смехом: – Потому что только абсолютный идиот может рассчитывать исключительно на нее».

– Леди Карин передавала сиру Гарлану распоряжения, подсказанные лордом Джесом, насколько мне известно. 

– Какие именно? Ты будешь отвечать, или нет?! – вспылил сир Гарош. 

Иллиан сплюнул кровь и выбитый зуб и заставил себя восхититься мастерством допроса. А хорошо выучился! Лизоблюд, подхалим… а как ловко вывертывает!

– Думаешь, можешь меня обмануть?

«Не думаю, а знаю, – хотел ответить Иллиан, но не успел. Мастер шептунов выхватил из ножен кинжал и аккуратно, можно сказать – с нежностью, – провел лезвием вверх по скуле своего пленника. Неклин скуксился и, не в силах смотреть, закрылся котенком. 

– Думаешь, я поволоку тебя в темницы, отдам палачам, а ты будешь такой гордый да хитрый, терпеть, как тебе выворачивают суставы, прижигают пятки и всё такое? У меня нет столько времени. Если твой заговор не раскрою я, его раскроет кто-нибудь другой, и мое лордство уплывет на сторону. Знаешь, я не буду тебя пытать, хитрожопый умник. Я сделаю по-другому. 

Острие кинжала рассекло кожу на виске (Иллиан почувствовал тепло и запах крови из царапины) и пошло выше. Мейстер понял, что пытается привстать в тщетной попытке помешать стали найти новую цель.

– Вы, мейстеры, так любите свои металлические шапочки, – намекнул сир Гарош. – Признаться, никогда не верил тем историям – что они будто бы дают вам абсолютную память, удваивают знания, все такое… Пока не проверил. Испугались, мейстер? Думаете, право вскрывать тела принадлежит только вам? Великий мейстер Неклин в свое время говаривал, что нет преград перед любопытством человеческого разума… это было до того, как мы с ним поспорили относительно правил безопасности при работе с кое-какими микстурками и порошками… Знаете, удивительно, но мне даже не потребовалось его убивать – после того, как я подрезал несколько звеньев его паутины, что-то случилось с его памятью… Такой вот побочный эффект. Интересно, правда?

Веревки не позволяли Иллиану сдвинуться с места. В четырех шагах за спиной Гароша стоял Неклин и глотал бессильные старческие слёзы.

– Послушайте…

Голос пленника дрогнул. Мастер шептунов обрадовался:

– Да? Так о чем вы договаривались с леди Карин?

– Что сир Гарлан должен выполнять ее приказы, а не лорда Джеса. 

– Чудесно! А какие распоряжения она дала относительно своего сына?

– Мы не обсуждали лорда Грегора…

Кинжал поддел первую из металических нитей. Осторожно пошевелил проволоку. Иллиан с трудом сдержал рвущийся изнутри вопль. 

Неклин развернулся и скрылся в своих покоях. 

– Где вы запланировали встречу Форройса и сира Гарлана? Какие приказы ты передавал в Орлиное Гнездо? В Лихозимье? Когда прибудет сын Форкосигана? Рассказывай сразу всё, дружище, не доводи до греха. 

– Прекратите, – попросил Иллиан. 

– Я бы с удовольствием, – признался Гарош. Кинжал продолжал путешествие, надрезая кожу на лбу, ковыряя основание кристаллов и в любой момент готовясь исполнить прихоти хозяина. – Но если заговор раскроет кто-то другой… Ах, я уже повторяюсь. 

Неклин снова появился в дверном проёме. В руках его что-то темнело. 

«Только бы не котёнок!»

– Если вы вырвете не ту часть паутины, вы можете навсегда лишить меня дара речи, – попытался использовать свой шанс пленник. 

– Вот как? Учту. Но, знаете, если вы будете немы, мне будет еще легче доказать ваше участие в заговоре против лорда-регента. Не будет никаких возражений, вы же понимаете?

Сир Гарош, посмеиваясь, склонился над мейстером. Неклин, стоя за его спиной, отчаянно сражался со своей ношей. 

«Неужели все же котёнок?» – подумал Иллиан. 

– Ну-с, приступим, – сказал шпион. 

– Подождите!

– Чего?!

Великий мейстер поудобнее перехватил деревянный тубус с широким раструбом и нажал на рычажок.

Из раструба вылетел десяток серебристых вихрей. Большая их часть, развернувшись в длинные острые иглы, вонзилась в спину Гароша, две – в спинку кресла Иллиана. От боли в разорванном ухе мейстер вскрикнул. Коротко, ибо секунду ждал второго потока серебристой смерти. 

– Развяжите меня, Великий мейстер, – попросил Иллиан. Неклин перешагнул через трясущегося в агонии шпиона и принялся неловкими пальцами распутывать узлы. 

Процесс затянулся. Иллиан успел в подробностях рассмотреть детали смерти от выстрела «игольника» и придумать шестнадцать способов навечно спрятать мертвое тело. 

X

Путешествие проходило с переменным успехом.

Несомненно, повезло с погодой – «Ариэль» успел проскочить самые опасные рифы и отмели до того, как над узким проливом между Комарским Камнем и восточными землями Барраяра начали собираться дождевые тучи. 

Известие о смерти лорда Фораррена, которое встретило их в Чаячьем городе, наоборот, следовало отнести к неудачам. Майлз весьма рассчитывал на старикана, которого отец считал одним из влиятельнейших лордов Барраяра. Слухи, что к смерти лорда Джона приложил руку его воспитанник, лорд Грегор Форбарра, племянник покойного короля и двоюродный брат королевы, Майлзу не понравились еще больше. Он попробовал заручиться поддержкой еще одного родственника – леди Элис Форпатрил, вдовы лорда Падмы Форпатрила, доводившегося Форкосиганом родней (его мать, леди Соня, урожденная принцесса Форбарра, была младшей сестрой леди Оливии, бабушки Майлза). Но закованная в стальную броню охрана поведала самонадеянному карлику, что леди скорбит и никого не принимает. Кажется, у леди Элис был сын… Майлз попытался выяснить, о нем ли скорбь, но оказалось, что леди чтит память покойного мужа, пятнадцать лет назад свалившегося в пропасть на охоте. Подивившись суровости здешних вдов, Майлз скомандовал прощаться с Чаячьим городом и двигаться дальше. 

Весь путь вдоль восточных берегов Майлз причитал: десять тысяч копий! Почти полторы тысячи рыцарей! Варварские кланы, способные ехать даже на козе! Со всеми можно было бы договориться, если бы лорд Фораррен был еще жив!

В какой-то момент не выдержал даже мейстер Гален. Покаявшись в своем бессилии – в смысле, неспособности оживлять мертвецов, а вовсе не в том, о котором подумали Майлз, капитан Судха и прочая команда, он предложил восстановить справедливость, лишив жизни Майлза. Восемь ядов, повешенье или утопление на выбор. 

Майлз обиделся. Настолько, что всего лишь дюжину раз попытался уговорить мейстера уговорить капитана сделать остановку на Комарском Камне. Судха, каждую свободную минуту репетировавший, как будет правителем Кайрила, отказался категорически. Мейстер колебался – его тоже заворожил увиденный танец драконов. Семь страшных и удивительных созданий кружили над Камнем, ныряли в воду, грелись на скалах… Потом путешественники увидели, как драконы плюются огнем на парусник, подошедший к занятому ими острову слишком близко, и мнение Галена изменилось на прямо противоположное. 

По зрелом размышлении Майлз согласился, что воровать живого дракона несколько опасно, и сосредоточился на более доступных целях. 

Править сразу на Султанскую Гавань лорд-заговорщик не рискнул. Маленький отряд высадился в Солеварнях, и Майлз отправился соблазнять Озерных лордов. 

В ход шли посулы и обещания, намеки и жуткая, неприкрытая лесть. Самым страшным орудием оказались два тома, прихваченных из Лихозимья запасливым мейстером. Один назывался «Описания тяжб, споров и раздоров относительно пахотных земель, пастбищ, выгонов и подорожных изгородей, а также прав на поение животных в ручьях, в поименованных расположениях протекающих, а также использование означенной природной жидкости для полива растений, как то: яблонь, сливовых и грушевых деревьев, кущерей малины, ежевики, дикой розы и прочая, произошедших во владениях лордов и королей Форбарра к северу от Султанской Гавани, за годы правления благословенного короля Ксиана, второго этого имени, его сына и наследника короля Влада, первого этого имени, его сына и наследника короля Ксава по прозванию Весельчак, третьего и пятого этого имени, его сына и наследника короля Ксава по прозванию Унылый, правившего всего три года, потому что, как выяснилось, он был коронован по ошибке». 

Гален очень боялся, что какой-нибудь внимательный читатель заметит – он взял в путешествие отнюдь не всё «Описание тяжб…», а лишь первую книгу вступительного тома. И если бы не знакомство с прекрасной Делией Куделка, возможно, мейстер бы выполнил свою угрозу – потащил бы с собой всё издание. 

Но даже краткий вариант оказался весьма интересным чтением. Некоторые лорды откровенно засыпали, пока Майлз доказывал им, что вон тот их курятник стоит на земле, в каком-то смысле дарованной лордами Форкосиганами. В каком именно смысле? Так. Страница 214 указывает на спор, случившийся в… м-м-м… году, с участием сира… м-м.. страница 609… и свидетель показал, что… м-м-м… откройте глаза, милорд, и посмотрите – это же подпись вашего прапрадедушки, так ведь?

Несколько вольная интерпретация результатов судебных тяжб – и готово, двадцать четыре рыцаря, при мечах, копьях и лошадях, изъявили намерение выполнить свой долг и встать под знамена Форкосиганов, как только их созовут.

Мелочь, конечно, но приятно. 

Дальше замки пошли повыше, земли побогаче, и лорды повнимательнее. Поэтому «Описание тяжб…» отправилось в сундуки, и принялись за «Происхождение и историю великих домов Барраяра с жизнеописаниями многих высоких лордов, благородных дам и их детей, написанными мейстером Маллеоном». Мейстер Маллеон, да восхвалят благодарные читатели его труды, в чем-то был скучнее даже своего коллеги, специалиста по придорожным изгородям. Зато всем – ВСЕМ! – мгновенно становилось интересно, похож ли вот этот милый младенчик на двоюродную бабушку, которая была родом из самих Фордондаррионов, или все же на приемного дедушку, командовавшего арьергардом у Фортиреллов, когда они ссорились с Формартилосами?

Генеалогия победила сутяжничество, и увлеченные собственной семейной историей лорды клятвенно пообещали Майлзу собрать для него две, нет, три тысячи копий и тысячу, нет, две, а лучше – две с половиной тысячи стрелков. 

Местом встречи назначили Зелёный брод – даже не городишко, а деревеньку, разросшуюся вокруг постоялого двора, кузницы и причала, от которого уходил паром на другой берег реки. У Зеленого Брода сходились Королевский тракт, идущий с севера к столице, и Львиная дорога, по которой можно было доехать до владений Форратьеров на западном побережье. 

Окрыленный еще не успехом, но его твердым обещанием, Майлз отважился на штурм самого известного Озерного лорда, Томаса Формюира. Славился лорд не столько богатствами (хотя отнюдь не бедствовал – по слухам, за одну из дочек в приданое дал серебра столько же, сколько она весит), или каким-то там особенным характером, а своим многочисленным семейством. 

За свою долгую жизнь лорд Томас был женат восемь раз и прижил в законных браках двадцать шесть сыновей и двадцать пять дочерей (а может, и наоборот. Там, понимаете ли, один ребеночек может считаться и так, и этак… Но решили, что мальчик. А там посмотрим…) И это – не считая детишек, прижитых от прачек, кухарок, белошвеек и молочниц. И прекрасных поселянок, куда ж без них. И арфисток. Иногда в замок заходят, и так поют, так поют…

Во время визита к любвеобильному лорду у Майлза возникло дурное предчувствие. Провозвестником его стал отряд из девятнадцати девиц разных лет, встречающих гостя в своих лучших нарядах. Тут был и шелк, и бархат, и атласные ленты, а что еще важнее – оспины, косые глазки, щербатые улыбки, сутулые спины и у всех – большой, пимпочкой нависающий над губами нос. У каждой второй – покрасневший, у каждой третьей – сопливый. 

Майлз почувствовал себя поросенком с яблоком во рту. 

В целях самозащиты он принялся хромать, залез на кресло только с третьей попытки, тщательно демонстрируя свое карликовое тело, но, видимо, соскучившиеся по женихам Формюирши готовы были отдаться даже Иному, а не только уродливому юноше из благородной и богатой семьи. 

Выручил мейстер Гален. Так как его лорд порядком растерялся, а от улыбок того самого пятьдесят первого неопределенного потомка вообще оторопел, Гален принял удар на себя и поставил вопрос ребром. У вас, милорд, девушки истомились. У нас рыцари – да, не самых благородных кровей, и, к сожалению, безземельные, но, если внимательно полистать книжку… или даже две…

Уезжали они под звуки веселой свадьбы. Майлз нервно вздрагивал, Гален самопроизвольно выдавал тосты за здоровье молодых. 

Считать ли договор с лордом Формюиром победой или поражением, Майлз так и не решил. 

С молодым лордом Стефоном Форлопулосом получилось иначе. 

Лорд Стефон жаждал мести. Его старший брат отправился в Султанскую Гавань чествовать короля и участвовать в решении важных государственных вопросов, а вернулся в виде обугленных костей. Лорд Стефон готов был хоть сейчас отправиться на войну, вот только сначала надо сесть и подкрепиться…

Даже Марк ел меньше! Жареные перепелки, сыры, грибы фаршированные, тушеные и какие-то фиолетовые, кабанчик, заливное из осетра, осётр без заливного, супчик с колбасками, бычий хвост с подливкой…

– Я бы на войну хоть сейчас, – повторил лорд Стефон между переменой блюд. – Но, понимаете, пока я не присягнул королеве, я лорд по крови, всего лишь наследник, но не полноправный владетель. А когда присягну и стану лордом… тогда, собственно, и армию созывать можно. Но некрасиво получается: принес присягу и тут же изменил, – перед лордом поставили новую тарелку. Он довольно рыгнул, снял крышку и расплылся в счастливой улыбке: – Жучков хотите? Мне их из Восточных земель привозят, очень питательные. А если их потушить в сливочном масле – м-м-м, объедение!

Форлопулоса следовало дожать до правильного решения, поэтому Майлз принял его приглашение, и составил ему компанию в путешествии в столицу. 

Время уходило. Осень заканчивалась, ночи становились всё холоднее, а дни – короче. Майлз заставлял себя не думать об отце и матери. Утешался мыслью, что Лихозимье – хорошо укрепленный замок и находится вдали от возможных врагов, а значит, Марк и Елена в безопасности. 

Он потратил драгоценные дни, разыскивая нового сговорчивого сюзерена, но в итоге только надавал кучу бессмысленных обещаний не слишком надежным людям. Рассуждая логически и непредвзято, Майлз понимал, что большинство его планов имели шанс на успех. 

Курица тоже имеет крылья, но почему-то не летает, как дракон. 

В крайнем случае… в поезде лорда Стефона почти две сотни поваров. И ножами они владеют мастерски. 

«Если больше никакого войска не соберется, пошлю в атаку их. Если не зарубят самозванца, так хоть несварение ему обеспечат…»

Время уходило, и Майлз приближался к цели своего путешествия. 

Он прыгнул в неизвестность, и сейчас стремительно летел на дно пропасти, намереваясь эпично и без шансов на спасение переломать себе все кости. 

Но смерть – еще не повод отказываться от жизни. Верно?

Переживать и строить заговоры – дело сложное, но оно еще больше осложняется, если один твой союзник продолжает издеваться над любовной поэзией, а второй жалуется на несварение после обеда из пятнадцати блюд. Когда карета очередной раз застряла в грязи, Майлз не выдержал и велел подать ему коня. 

– Осторожнее, милорд, – предупредил его слуга. – Здесь, в лесах, полно лихих людей. Вы же видели сожженные деревни – эх, скорее бы рассказать милостивой королеве, какие злодеяния здесь творятся…

– Я не буду уезжать далеко, – пообещал Майлз, и сразу же нарушил свое обещание. 

Чалый Толстячок пустился в небыстрый, ровный галоп. Майлз проскакал не меньше мили, пока, наконец, не почувствовал себя лучше. Над лесом висела снежная туча, отчего небо казалось неправдоподобно пустым и светлым. Мокрые снежинки упали Майлзу на ладонь, превратились в капельки воды. Снег… привет из дома. 

Вчера ему снился тяжелый, муторный сон, в котором Марк плакал и просил о смерти, а Елена кусала губы и точила длинный острый кинжал, похожий на иглу. Стоило сосредоточиться на видении, как оно уплывало, и картины мельтешили, как листья, пока не превратились в чернодрево, взирающее на мир глазами, полными кровавых слёз. 

Майлз вытер лицо растаявшими снежинками, прощаясь с воспоминаниями о кошмаре, а когда опустил руку, прямо перед ним, на дороге, стоял огромный белый пёс. 

– Джоул… Джоул! 

Зверь лязгнул зубами, чуть шевельнул кончиком хвоста. Как?.. Он здесь, так далеко от столицы?! Как он сюда попал? Джоул не мог бросить отца, значит, и лорд Эйрел…

– Джоул!

Майлз выпрыгнул из седла. Джоул, поминутно оглядываясь на человека, отступил в кусты, и углубился в чащу.

– Вернись! Ко мне, Джоул!

Откуда-то послышался волчий вой. Встречаться с волчьей стаей не хотелось, но у Джоула явно были другие планы. Может, вой – это сигнал, по которому помощники отца узнают друг друга? Майлз достал из ножен кинжал и отбросил за спину тяжелый меховой плащ, готовясь к самым неожиданным встречам. 

Еще через пару сотен шагов лес начал редеть и из-за деревьев показался отблеск пламени костра. В сумраке подбирающегося ненастья только и можно было различить, что эти золотые искры да силуэт белого зверя.

– Отец! – умом Майлз понимал, что этого не может быть, но ведь сходились все знаки! Форратьер ничего не писал о нем – потому что лорд Эйрел ускользнул от его прихвостней. Озерные лорды тянули время и давали уклончивые ответы – потому, что ожидали от Хранителя Севера какого-то сигнала! Слухи, что армия южан собирается в поход на мятежный Север, – распускаются шпионами отца, а сам лорд Эйрел наверняка использовал месяц передышки, чтобы договориться с южанами. Недаром вороны метались над лесом – здесь, в глуши, под сенью дубов и чернодрев, лорд Эйрел и устроил свой тайный штаб, и сейчас, наконец, он объяснит сыну, как тот может поучаствовать в его планах. – Отец! Где ты?!

Красиво выйти на поляну не удалось, Майлз зацепился за что-то и споткнулся, выкатился кубарем. 

Его разочарованию не было предела. Здесь не было ни отцовых оруженосцев, ни тем паче самого лорда Эйрела Форкосигана. 

Джоул подошел и потрогал упавшего человека лапой – дескать, что остановился. После чего вспрыгнул на высокий и огромный – несколько саженей в обхвате – светло-серый пень, оставшийся от гигантского чернодрева, – поднял морду и призывно залаял. 

На поляне вообще не было людей. И костер никто не жёг. 

На поляне дремал, полуприкрыв глаза, огромный золотой дракон. 

XI

– Этот зверь всегда себя так ведёт? – осторожно поинтересовался лорд Грегор. 

Пёс рычал, загораживая людям путь. Его стая доблестно поддерживала вожака из-за кустов, справедливо полагая, что приближаться к людям не стоит. 

– Говорю же, это питомец леди Корделии, – повторила леди Донна. А вовсе не простолюдинка Элли, это была всего лишь ложь из предосторожности. – Она держала его в покоях, он должен быть отлично выдрессирован…

– А что людей душит, так они сами, подлецы, напросились, – съязвил Айвен. Тоже, мать его благородную, лорд, ибо внук принцессы и побратим королевского племянника. 

– Лично я – рада, что сей дикий видом зверь встал на мою защиту, – гордо заявила леди Донна. 

Она вышла вперед и решительно протянула руку к морде Пса, совершенно игнорирую злобный клёкот, которым тот отреагировал на предложение ласки. 

– Говорю же, он ручной.

Пёс резко, вывернув пасть необожженной стороной вверх, атаковал приблизившуюся девушку, метя в живот. Донна попыталась отскочить и упала в грязь. Но прежде, чем Айвен успел перехватить топор для ответной атаки, Пёс отскочил и снова зарычал. 

– Что же вы так боялись безобидного домашнего песика, пока мы были одни? – поинтересовалась Таура. Голова еще болела, бок ныл, поэтому вопрос получился более злым, чем она планировала показать. 

– Я бы не назвал его поведение обычным, – дипломатично проговорил Грегор, помогая своей кузине подняться. Донна прошипела нечто неразборчивое, после чего снизошла до объяснений:

– Я думала, что Пёс выполняет приказ леди Корделии. А встречаться с ней я не собиралась. 

– Она может быть здесь? Ей тоже удалось сбежать из Форхартунга? – удивился Айвен. 

– Не знаю, – отрубила Донна. Молодые господа обменялись многозначительными взглядами, после чего Айвен, откашлявшись, промямлил:

– Может быть, ей помогли? И… исключительно в качестве предположения – если одна благородная дама оказалась здесь, за много миль от столицы, и любимец другой благородной дамы тоже здесь, то, может быть, и третья благородная дама найдется?

– Вернее, четвертая, – коротким кивком лорд Грегор извинился перед Таурой за оплошность, допущенную его побратимом при пересчете высокородных леди. – Моя мать, леди Карин Фордариан. В любом случае, я предлагаю проверить, чего хочет от нас Пёс леди Форкосиган, – прекратил спор лорд Грегор, первым поворачивая на нужную сторону развилки. Айвен переложил топор на другое плечо и, насвистывая, двинулся за ним. 

Пёс злобно рявкнул, потряс головой и побежал впереди. Светло-бурая волчица пристроилась за его правым плечом, поминутно оглядываясь на людей. Остальная стая мелькала за ближайшими деревьями. 

Убедившись, что выбранная дорога ведёт на север, Таура не стала спорить и побрела в ту же сторону. 

– Как всё же вам удалось выбраться из столицы, миледи? – слышала она негромкую речь лорда Грегора. 

– Выйти было очень просто, особенно, когда над городом кружит плюющийся огнем дракон. Забрала камзол и плащ у одного из дядюшкиных пажей, воспользовалась паникой в Красном замке, откуда спешили сбежать все, кто оставался на ногах. У Львиных ворот купила лошадь. Негодящую, как оказалось – она пала уже к утру. Ничего сложного. 

– Я давно не получал известий о матери, и очень беспокоюсь о ней, – помолчав, сказал Грегор. 

– Я ничего не знаю о судьбе леди Карин, – ответила Донна. – Единственное, в чем уверена – она не пострадала во время пожара, устроенного Безумным королем: я видела, как ей помогали выйти из пиршественного зала. Но чуть позже люди судачили, что ваш отчим умер. 

Лорд Грегор равнодушно пожал плечами:

– Мы с лордом Видалем никогда не были лучшими друзьями. Отца я почти не помню, мне заменил его лорд Джон Фораррен. Лорд Эйрел и его семья несколько раз гостили в Орлином Гнезде, но Фордариан приезжал всего дважды, и то по настоянию матери. Миледи, в годы нашего детства, когда вы состояли фрейлиной при вашей тетушке, королеве Джоанне, а мои родители приезжали в столицу, вы слышали легенды, которые пересказывали мейстеры? О спасении короля Дорки Справедливого во времена первого нашествия драконов?

– Что-то такое припоминаю. 

– В тех легендах говорилось о…

Пёс очень резко нырнул в кусты, и Донна остановилась – так, что Таура чуть не налетела на нее. 

– Кажется, нам туда, – указал на чащу Айвен. У парня определенно был талант замечать очевидные вещи. 

Продираться через лес в сгущающихся сумерках, и при этом вести беседу – нелегко, но лорд Грегор с честью справлялся с испытанием. Очевидно, сказывалась закалка, полученная в Орлином Гнезде – подъемы в гору, спуски по отвесным скалам, переговоры с засевшими на перевалах варварскими кланами, способными убить, только чтобы дополнить вашими красивыми ушками то ожерелье из деталей менее красивых жертв, что висит сейчас на шее… Тауре казалось, что Донна специально отстает и залезает в особо колючие кусты, чтобы избежать дальнейшего разговора.

Но всё, что сейчас вытворяла Донна Форратьер, не имело к ней никакого отношения. Таура просто шла на север, как и задумывала с самого начала. А присутствие всех остальных, включая Пса и его стаю, было всего лишь досадным недоразумением. 

– В легендах говорится о подземном ходе, миледи. Так вот, я подумал…

– Ой! Я сломала ноготь!

– Позвольте предложить вам мои перчатки, миледи. Когда я напрямую спросил мейстера Иллиана, он подтвердил, что потайные коридоры в замке действительно имеются. 

– Ай! Я потеряла перчатку! 

– Айвен, оставь, в такой темноте ты ничего не найдешь. Предложи леди Донне свои перчатки. 

– Благодарю, лорд Айвен. 

– Так вот, говоря о подземных ходах. Мейстер Иллиан даже показал мне один, самый известный – переход между Великим Чертогом и Башней Десницы, которым пользуются слуги во время зимних холодов. Но я хотел спросить…

– Уй! Ветка чуть не выбила мне глаз! 

– Айвен, сруби ветку. Миледи, я хотел бы вернуться к теме подземелий…

– Лорд Айвен, позвольте вам заметить, что вы идиот! Вы ветку хотите срубить или меня?

Таура готова была поставить золотой, что метил простоватый лорд все-таки в леди, а не в сосну. Но не вмешивалась. Она прибавила шагу – кажется, деревья редели; может, они вышли к очередной развилке? Или наконец-то к жилой деревеньке? Раны после той дикой погони уже затягивались, беспокоя все меньше и меньше, но от тарелки горячей похлебки Таура бы сейчас не отказалась. 

– …Вы служили королеве Джоанне несколько лет и были подругой ее детей, может быть, она упоминала, хоть раз…

– Я опять потеряла перчатку!

– Сложите две из разных пар, в темноте разница не заметна. 

– О!

– Что на этот раз, миледи? – поинтересовался Айвен. 

– Что это там, впереди? Костёр?

Впереди и вправду что-то желтело. Сделав три десятка шагов, Таура решительно отодвинула ветки, и увидела огромное, во всю поляну, чудовище. 

Вернее, его шипастый хребет и длинный хвост. 

Услышав приближение людей, дракон извернулся уродливой рогатой мордой, развёл крылья, но был остановлен повелительным звонким окриком. Чудовище взмахнуло крыльями, запрокинуло голову и выпустило в нависшую над лесом снежную тучу тонкий язык оранжевого пламени. 

– Спокойно! – повторил повелитель дракона. – Лежать. Хороший, хороший дракон… Не бойтесь, добрые люди, – закричал он скрывавшимся в лесу. – Выходите! Он не причинит вам вреда. 

Пёс глухо рыкнул, мазнул черным мехом по Тауре, пробегая мимо нее. Она на мгновение остановилась, но потом вспомнила, что должна была умереть еще два дня назад. 

«Мёртвым проще всего, – вдруг подумалось Тауре. – Не надо беспокоиться о бренной плоти, думать о будущем, волноваться за родичей или любимых… не нужно жить. Я уже отказалась от всего, оставив отца и Тарт. Так чего же я медлю? Неужели смерть в пламени какой-то там ящерицы так меня ужасает? Моя жизнь и так никому не нужна…»

И она первая вышла навстречу судьбе. 

XII

– Он вас не тронет, – повторил Майлз, когда с церемониями приветствия и взаимных представлений было покончено. 

«Благородные леди и лорды, это Джоул. Любимец лорда Эйрела. Нет, моего благородного отца здесь нет, и я не знаю, где он находится. Это Пёс леди Корделии. Нет, она тоже не прячется в лесной глуши, а, скорее всего, заперта в замке Форхартунг. Нет, лорд Айвен, предположение леди Донны льстит моему Дому, но не соответствует истине. Пёс немножечко не совсем домашний любимец, матушка держит его из опасения, что без ее облагораживающего влияния он совсем одичает, перекусает всю дворню и перетрахает всю псарню. Или наоборот. Прошу прощения у миледи. Леди Таура Тартская, рад приветствовать. Присаживайтесь, отдохните с дороги. Дракон был так любезен, что развел костёр к вашему приходу. Ха-ха. Нет, это не мой личный дракон, я, знаете ли, родился в Дендарии, а не на Цетагандисе, и очень горжусь этим. Дракон не мой, но, повторяю...»

– Он вас не тронет. 

Дракон проревел нечто иное, сложил крылья и опустил голову на передние лапы. Пес и Джоул легли напротив его морды, бдительно ловя каждое шевеление. Белая спина и черный грязный мех. Внимательный взгляд собачьих синих глаз и бурлящая ярость, готовая в любой момент вырваться из демонских гляделок. 

Сейчас Майлз был готов поставить грязный чулок против всех сокровищ королевства, что если дело дойдет до драки, выиграют его звери, а не цетагандийское чудище. 

– Как тебе это удалось? – очарованно и восхищенно выдохнул Форпатрил. 

Майлз развел руками. Объяснение ему самому не нравилось. 

После того, как Джоул воем устроил дракону побудку, тот, разумеется, поднялся и приготовился к атаке. Однако пёс прыжком встал между человеком и чудовищем, глухо рыча и не отводя взгляда. 

Дракон попятился, хлестанул по зарослям шипастым хвостом. 

Майлз благоразумно отодвинулся, и тоже собрался удалиться, не настаивая на разговоре, но Джоул прыжком обернулся к нему. И тогда Майлз почувствовал… почувствовал…

Все дело в обмане зрения, – решил он потом. Он очень хотел увидеть отца, и поэтому ему показалось… Конечно же, это был обман зрения! Майлз сам помнил, как мать договаривалась с торговцами, чтобы они привезли лорду Эйрелу в подарок щенка редкой породы, белоснежного и синеглазого, но... 

Но истину не скроешь: несколько мгновений Джоул смотрел на него серебряными глазами отца. «Услышь меня. Выпусти. Открой дверь! Открой себя!..»

Майлз коснулся носа Джоула, и наваждение исчезло. Пес понятливо отпрыгнул в сторону, позволяя человеку дальше разрешать свои проблемы, а проблема не заставила себя ждать, покачивая рогатой головой и охотно раскрывая пасть, полную похожих на клинки зубов…«Не смей дрожать коленками, ты и так самый низкорослый из Форкосиганов. Вздумаешь убежать – умрёшь наверняка. Останешься… Пень большой, авось, выручит…»

Он заставил себя забыть о страхе и действовал, как тогда, когда отец учил его ездить верхом. «Представь, что бы ты чувствовал, окажись на его месте?» И Майлз всей кожей, всем своим существом на несколько секунд стал драконом – одиноким, потерявшимся, покинутым… Он почувствовал сильную острую боль, мешавшую двигать правым крылом, тихий назойливый голод… Скользнул в ощущения глубже, и обнаружил память. Целый океан памяти, похожий на громадную лужу полузастывшей смолы, черной и липкой. Памяти о людях с кнутами и волшебными трубами, из которых лились звуки, сковывающие волю; о людях, иногда добрых, но чаще злых, о людях, которых дракон слушался, но которые никогда не могли услышать песнь самого дракона. 

– Сидеть! – привычно, как собаке, скомандовал Майлз. И дракон, к его ужасу и восторгу, послушался. 

Майлз подошёл еще ближе и положил ладонь на горячую чешую над драконьими ноздрями. Тот дернулся, но смирился. 

– Что ты такое? – спросил Майлз. 

«И кто я? Проклятием каких богов я слышу чудовище так, как будто у нас в груди бьется одно сердце?»

Приведённая Псом компания спасла его от тяжести размышлений. Равно как и от соблазна залезть на драконову спину и полетать над облаками, наслаждаясь собственной силой и драконьим могуществом. 

«Место встречи», – шепнула память голосом Карин Куделка. «Люди важнее богов», – сказала леди-матушка, и ее рыжие волосы мелькнули и исчезли в темноте, как искры сгоревшего костра. 

Кажется, теперь у него есть шанс исполнить хотя бы часть планов. 

Лорд Грегор выслушал его предложение, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом лица. Майлз искренне позавидовал – такое ледяное спокойствие ему никогда не удавалось. 

– Позвольте мне повторить, верно ли я вас понял, лорд Майлз, – Форбарра приготовился загибать пальцы. – Первое. Вы предлагаете мне участвовать в заговоре против двоюродной сестры. Второе. Чтобы ваш заговор удался, мне требуется отправиться на юг и потребовать у лорда Гарлана Фортирелла, чтобы он уступил моему праву, как пасынка покойного лорда Видаля, командовать армией Фордариана. Третье. Вы хотите, чтобы я одобрил моим именем и силой фордариановской армии те обещания, которые вы давали всем, кто желал слушать, весь прошедший месяц. Четвертое. Вы убеждаете меня, что знаете способ, как удержать драконьих лордов от попыток захватить Барраяр, пока будет продолжаться противостояние армий Зергианы и моей. 

В сжатом виде, вся интрига, которую с таким трудом запутывал Майлз, выглядела очень простой.

И на редкость гадкой. 

– Грегор, ты знаешь меня двенадцать лет…

– Да, помню. Вы и Марк приезжали в тот год вместе с родителями в Султанскую Гавань. 

– Я хотел сказать… – Майлз с азартом набрал воздуха, намереваясь блестящими острыми фразами рассечь весь скепсис кузена насчет того, что не только он, но даже ручка от швабры будет лучшим правителем, чем болезненное и глупое дитя Безумного короля, но… К снаркам долгие споры! – Единственное, чего я по-настоящему хочу, – вернуть домой моих родителей. Место лорда Эйрела – на Севере. В Лихозимье, или Чертогах Водяного, или в любом другом замке, который он выберет. Джес Форратьер обвиняет мою мать в заговоре и измене – вы, милорд, знаете ее всю свою жизнь. Хотя бы раз она солгала? Хотя бы раз совершила поступок против чести и совести? Подскажите другой способ, как снять обвинения с моей матери и вернуть отца домой, и я с удовольствием воспользуюсь им!

– Если бы я знал… – пробормотал Грегор. 

Айвен, сгрузивший охапку сухих веток у костра, давно стоял и слушал разговор. Теперь он хмыкнул и подошел ближе:

– Мы сами в такой же ситуации. Лорда Джона убили на наших глазах. Мы собирались ехать в Султанскую Гавань; во дворе, у колодца были только мы трое, еще служанка и проклятый кастелян. Когда лорд Джон упал и схватился за сердце, девушка побежала за мейстером, а мы старались помочь – снять плащ, разрезать слишком тугой ворот… И за ту минуту, что я поторапливал мейстера, а Грегор привстал, чтобы набрать чашку воды, его кинжал оказался в груди лорда Джона. Проклятый кастелян тут же поднял крик, что это мы убийцы.

– Я поклялся своей честью, что не причинял вреда человеку, ставшего мне вторым отцом, – с ледяным спокойствием парировал Форбарра. 

– И тебя мигом услышали и простили, – с широкой улыбкой ответил его побратим. – А что пытались затолкать в темницу – так это чистой воды случайность!

– Я потребую созвать Величайший Совет! Перед всеми знатными людьми королевства Джес Форратьер не посмеет оклеветать одного из Форбарра! – броня уверенности дала трещину; Грегор нахмурился, и Джоул, услышав его смятение, подошёл, вильнул хвостом и устроился у ног. 

– А кто скажет ему «нет»? – мягко и осторожно поинтересовался Майлз. – По праву рождения и крови – он Хранитель Запада, и распоряжается всеми тамошними богатствами и мечами. По слову короля Юрия он – Десница, а, следовательно, регент королевства до совершеннолетия Зергианы. А еще ему достанется невеста из рода повелителей драконов. И, – это, разумеется, мелочь, но упомяну для полноты картины, – после Пламенной свадьбы короля Юрия в Красном замке Форхартунг остались «погостить» многие родственники тех самых лордов, на чье искреннее и неподкупное мнение вы так рассчитываете. Если вы будете играть по правилам, лорд Грегор – вы погибнете. 

– Я не собираюсь играть ни в какие игры, – раздраженно бросил Грегор. 

Майлз тяжело вздохнул, принимая поражение. Он слез с кочки, на которой так удобно устроился, и пошел к костру. Наверное, ему следовало бросить все эти уговоры, и отправиться искать отряд лорда Форлопулоса, но вдруг накатила усталость. Здесь Пёс и Джоул, какой-то привет из дома. Костер. Дремлющий дракон. 

А Форлопулос пусть едет дальше. Авось, ему повезет, и его желание мести остынет, пока он будет блуждать по здешним дорогам. 

– Он говорит вовсе не об играх, – услышал Майлз ленивый говорок Айвена. – А о том, что если ты, дурень этакий, пойдешь прямиком в столицу, то ты труп. 

– Лорд Джон учил меня, что я прежде всего фор, – чопорно ответил Грегор, поднимаясь на ноги. – А форы живут, чтобы служить. Если вы оба так убеждены в моей скорой смерти, мой долг состоит в том, чтобы сделать ее ненапрасной. 

– Чего? – переспросил Айвен. 

– Лорд Майлз, я принимаю ваш план. С условиями. Первое. Я должен убедиться, что жизни и свободе моей матери, леди Карин, ничего не угрожает. Второе. Право Зергианы Форбарра на корону не оспариваем ни я, ни кто другой. Я выступаю только против Джеса Форратьера, но никак не против двоюродной сестры. Третье. Майлз, не будешь ли ты так добр объяснить, как же ты договорился с драконом? Сам факт его наличия, да еще в такой близости, меня безумно… м-м-м… впечатляет, но, ради всех богов, нам обязательно продолжать здесь оставаться? Ты уверен, что когда дракон проснется, не ты станешь его завтраком?

Майлз сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы. Это всего лишь дым от костра. И вовсе он не отчаялся, нет… И обязательно нашел бы выход. 

Форбарра и Форкосиган обменялись рукопожатием – сначала осторожным, потом… да каких снарков ради?! Живём один раз! 

А рядом с другом и умирать не так страшно.

XIII

– Леди Таура!

Она думала, что ушла, неслышная, как тень. 

– Постой! – Донна продиралась через заросли, самым неблагородным образом высказываясь о самом можжевельнике и семи поколениях его родственников.– Таура! Еле догнала тебя. 

– Зачем? – буркнула она. 

– Что значит – зачем? Подожди меня. Смотри, что я стащила у этого болвана Айвена, – Донна показала широкий охотничий нож с деревянной рукояткой. – У тебя остались хоть какие-нибудь деньги? У меня всего три серебряных монеты в сапоге. Судя по рассказам коротышки, где-то здесь ходит его брошенная лошадь. Хорошо бы добраться до нее раньше, чем волки. 

– Куда ты собралась? – с подозрением спросила Таура. 

– Туда же, куда и ты. 

Таура остановилась. Донна прошла несколько шагов и обернулась. 

– Я иду на Север, в гости к Иному. 

– Никогда там не бывала, – призналась Донна. – Не то чтобы я любила холод, но как цель путешествия – вполне сгодится. 

– Ты не можешь туда идти! Ты – благородная леди, и должна вернуться к своей семье! – повысила голос Таура. 

– Вот как? – Донна шагнула на поваленное бревно, и сделала несколько качающихся шажков, как канатоходица. – Забудем на минутку, что ты тоже вроде бы не в свинарнике родилась. И просто ответь мне на вопрос: зачем? Зачем мне возвращаться?

– Ты нужна своей семье…

Донна расхохоталась злым ведьминым смехом. 

– О, конечно же! Ты еще скажи, что мой дядюшка очень, очень меня любит! – Девушка резко отвернулась, и ее плечи предательски вздрогнули. Таура неловко погладила ее по плечу:

– Перестань. У тебя же есть и другая родня…

– Трусы и глупцы, – гнусаво ответила Донна. – Для них титулы Джеса – все равно, что горшок золота. Если он предложит выбирать – помогать мне или ему, они помчатся на задних лапках, повизгивая от радости. Единственный, кто мог ему противостоять – тетя, королева Джоанна. Но после ее смерти всё изменилось…

– Ты же красивая. Ты в любой момент можешь выйти замуж. 

– Замуж! – Донна вытерла слезы и сделала неудачную попытку рассмеяться. – Знаешь ли ты, что это такое – когда тебя продают, как кусок мяса? Ты счастливая, Таура. 

– Я? – теперь Таура почувствовала, как к ее глазам подступают слезы. – Издеваешься?

Вместо ответа Донна положила ладонь подруге на щеку. Коснулась кончиками пальцев царапин, полученных в недавней драке, выпирающей нижней челюсти…

– Ты можешь быть самой собой, Таура Тартская. Боги дали тебе лицо, которое не поместится ни в какую маску – ты всегда останешься самой собой. Ты можешь стать, кем захочешь – странствовать по свету, или стать воительницей, или…

– Перестань! Зачем ты смеешься надо мной?! – воскликнула Таура, раненая предательством до глубины души. – Как будто без тебя я не знаю, насколько уродлива! Как люди плюются мне в след! Меня стыдился даже родной отец…

– Ты не понимаешь меня…

– Это ты не понимаешь, что значит – прожить жизнь не такой, как все! Не иметь шансов на счастье, ведь ни один мужчина не захочет даже взглянуть на меня второй раз, не то, чтобы поцеловать…

– Я тоже урод, Таура, – проговорила Донна. У Тауры перехватило дыхание. – Тебе не повезло с лицом, а мне – с душой. У меня злое, черное сердце, и ты не представляешь, что я натворила… Я ведь знала обо всем. У дядюшки уже очень давно завелась привычка хвастаться передо мною своими подвигами. Я видела, как он медленно, исподволь внушает Юрию мысль доказать всему королевству свою силу и мощь. Видела, как готовится этот жуткий фокус с «диким огнем», вот только дядя точно не знал, загорится король или просто отравится. Я знала, что дядя планирует взять заложников… но я даже не подозревала, что будет столько смертей! Как же мне жить с этим грузом, Таура? Что мне делать?!

Выглянувшая из-за туч луна посеребрила дорожки слез на лице девушки. Таура, не сдержавшись, всхлипнула, и еще раз, громко и безнадежно. 

– Миледи… Прошу прощения. Я искал свой нож, потерялся, знаете ли… Очень хорошо, что я вас встретил, – лорд Айвен вышел из-за высокой сосны, смущенный и краснеющий от неловкости. – Леди Донна, умоляю вас от имени своего побратима, – он опустился на колено, вытянув руку, – если вы знаете какой-то секрет, тайный ход или человека, который может провести Грегора и меня в замок Форхартунг, умоляю, скажите об этом! Грегор желает убедиться, что леди Карин жива и здорова. Майлз хочет снять обвинения со своих родителей и добиться их свободы. Нам нужна любая помощь, миледи! Всего лишь незаметно пробраться в замок!

Таура посмотрела Донне в глаза. «Вот тебе шанс, о котором ты мечтала», – тартская дева мысленно начала составлять воззвание к деве западного побережья. «Какой? – выгнула темную бровь Донна. – Победа твоих новых друзей, вообще-то, означает, что моего дядюшку ждут неприятности. Ты предлагаешь мне лично посодействовать, чтобы неприятности вышли очень, очень большими?»

По счастью, этот полный слез и патетики диалог услышали только боги – присутствие лорда Айвена избавило девушек от долгих объяснений. 

– Хорошо, – проворчала Донна. Приняла предложенную Форпатрилом руку и с достоинством удалилась в направлении драконьего лежбища. 

– Леди Таура, – остановил Айвен Тауру. 

– Отыщется ваш кинжал, – проворчала она. 

– Да пусть снарки подавятся, – беспечно отмахнулся лорд. Он явно был смущен, до такой степени, что кончики ушей побагровели от прихлынувшей к ним крови. – Я просто… я хотел сказать, что не старался подслушивать… Просто вы и леди Донна была так расстроены, а меня отправили вас искать… мало ли, разбойники, волки… Одним словом…

Молодой человек резво вспрыгнул на бревно, решительно обнял Тауру за шею и крепко поцеловал ее в губы. 

И тут же все испортил, добавив с великой торжественностью:

– Вы самый красивый из воинов, которых я только встречал, леди Таура!

Какой он все-таки дурень…

XIV

Лорд Марк Форкосиган умер. 

То, что корчилось на полу в темной каменной клетке, не имело ни имени, ни достоинства. Он даже кричать перестал – обожженное криком горло издавало сиплые звуки, и только. Тело превратилось в сплошной синяк, многочисленные порезы и царапины не успевали затянуться, как их побоями и издевательствами срывали заново; холод и боль свернулись жгутом, завязались узлом, и затягивали всё туже. 

Когда мучители уходили, он проваливался в блаженное забытье. 

В снах он был совсем другим. Белым, да. По-прежнему белокожим, беловолосым, и с красными по природе своей, а не из-за кулака, разбившего нос и скулу, глазами. Он ехал верхом по заснеженной равнине…. Рыжая лошадка, замохнатившаяся к зиме, пускала парок и смешно дергала головой…

Нет, лошадка – это слишком медленно. 

И он срывался с края зубчатой стены – нет же, не падая, а расправляя крылья и пускаясь в бесконечный, бесподобно прекрасный полёт. 

Он видел весь Север, от болот Сероводья до стылой тундры Кайрила. Он был каждым камнем, каждым холмом, каждым ручьем. Он был ветром, и летел, неудержимый, сквозь дубовые рощи и сосновые боры туда, где росли чернодрева. Он игрался с их листьями, красными и бурыми, и души когда-то живших людей отвечали ему тихим листвяным шепотом. 

Пока однажды он не увидел её. 

В отличие от многих и многих эта женщина была живая. Молодая, с маленьким больным ребенком на руках, она приходила к растущему посреди белого города дереву, обнимала его ствол и молилась о тех, кого нет рядом. В ней пряталось нечто особенное, не подвластное самым лютым морозам, самым жгучим северным ветрам – то, что возвращает к выстуженной земле лучи солнца и называется мечтой о весне. Та женщина была настоящая, и в тот момент, когда он – Марк! – понял это, он на мгновение вернулся. В свое избитое, изломанное тело. В себя. 

Нельзя умирать, когда есть, ради чего жить. Жизнь может быть гнусной, гадкой и мерзкой, но она есть. 

А смерть – всего лишь потеря и ничто. 

Кто-то жалкий, изломанный и полумертвый от голода, заскулил и заныл. Хватит с него боли и мучений! Он сбежал из полудохлого тела и бросился прочь – в метель, в чащу, и увидел там, среди растущих сугробов медленно бредущих людей. 

Он очнулся вороном, кружащим над Лихозимьем, и увидел Елену. Девочка, кутаясь в старую беличью шубку, спускалась из башни и тихим призраком кралась в сторону горячего источника и склонившихся над ним чернодрев. Елена, крикнул он, но девочка только ускорила шаг, услышав вороний грай. Куда ты?..

На него обрушился ледяной водопад. 

Удар под ребра. 

– Эй ты!.. 

Он с трудом разлепил склеившиеся от крови веки. Двое пиратов с интересом разглядывали игрушку их предводителя. 

– Собирайся!

– Сегодня ты почетный гость на свадьбе. 

Они вылили на него еще одно ведро воды. 

Он так мечтал потерять сознание, что снова начал биться затылком о стену. К сожалению, мучители уже знали эту его привычку, так что выволокли наружу и привязали к коновязи. 

Большими, рыхлыми хлопьями падал снег. Ветер постепенно усиливался, и мороз всё сильнее и сильнее сжимал избитого подростка в своих объятиях. 

Он подумал, как легко мог бы сейчас умереть. Всего лишь позволить телу расслабиться и дать холоду завладеть им. И всё кончится…

Но снова увидел темные фигуры, пробирающиеся к замку через поднимающуюся пургу. Услышал далекий плач матери, Пса и Джоула… И Майлз. Брат сейчас совершенно одинок, и он не справится, если узнает, как Марк предал его. А он ведь предает – своим бездействием. 

У Марка Форкосигана еще остались незаконченные дела. 

А потом он ляжет и умрёт. 

Потом. 

Потом…

Его ввели в пиршественный зал под оголтелый визг рожков и дудок. Пираты расселись вдоль двух столов, расставленных вдоль стен; на высоком месте сидел лорд Фелл, и по правую руку от него – Елена и ее жених. 

Сестренка выглядела незнакомкой: косы уложены по-взрослому, с сеточкой и жемчужными шпильками, серое платье расшито серебряными кленовыми листьями, рядом с прибором лежит муфта из ослепительно-белого меха снежного хоря. Рядом с девочкой крутился сурок: зверек то принимал из рук хозяйки угощение, то убегал дальше по столу и вставал «часовым», сложив лапки на груди. Пираты пытались бросать в него кости, и тогда сурок, свиристя об опасности, убегал под хозяйкину защиту. 

Царапка и Безумная Мышь сидели у камина, немигающими глазами наблюдая за оргией. 

Ри приветствовал Марка, как дорогого гостя. Он спустился вниз и ждал, наслаждаясь моментом: осунувшегося, избитого пленника провели через всю залу. И каждый мог увидеть, как Марк Форкосиган, в цепях, соединявших запястья с железным ошейником, ковыляет на обожженных ногах, трясущийся, согбенный… От теплой, уютной одежды на нем остались только обрывки холщовых штанов – «дабы не смущать дохлым червячком возможных девственниц», как пошутил самодовольный пират. Всё остальное… черные, синие и желтые кровоподтеки, струпья и воспалившиеся шрамы. Изрезанная ударами кнута спина, отрезанный сосок, надорванное ухо, перебитый нос. 

По тому, как отшатнулись и в ужасе зажмурились их, форкосигановские слуги, Марк понял, что дело плохо. Хочет он того или нет, но если Ри продолжит и дальше развлекаться с пленником, тот рано или поздно умрет. 

И плевать, что у лорда Фелла на это другое мнение…

– Я же говорил, что парень мне нужен живым, – недовольно проговорил старший пират. 

– И он жив! – самодовольно улыбнулся Ри. – А что до прочего – одних зверей добывают ради шкуры, других – ради мяса…

Банда заржала, высоко оценив шутку вожака. 

– Мальчик оказался слишком упрям, – Ри подошёл и потрепал Марка по когда-то пухлой щеке. Сил двигаться уже не было, поэтому пленник выдержал это прикосновение, не моргнув и глазом. Ри, удовлетворенный увиденным, повернулся к нему спиной, жестом фокусника предлагая Елене и остальным почетным гостям полюбоваться на достигнутый результат. – Обожаю упрямцев! С ними так интересно! Покладистые люди слишком просты, с ними – никакого азарта, никакой игры. С хитрецами – чуть-чуть интереснее. Забавно наблюдать, как они пытаются тебя обмануть, можно даже дать им выиграть ход или два. Но не всю партию. В конечном итоге, стоит увязнуть одному коготку, хитрецы ломаются и начинают просить пощады. А упрямцы – другое дело. Они сопротивляются, ожесточенно и долго. Что дает время продумать свой следующий ход, нанести следующий удар с хорошим расчетом и подготовкой. Не так ли, лорд Марк? 

Он повернулся, ожидая ответа. Пленник опустил голову, рассматривая цепи на запястьях. 

– Ну вот видите. А теперь, леди Елена, не пора ли перейти к тому, ради чего устроен этот прекрасный пир? Как насчет свадебных клятв?

Елена поднялась с кресла, зачем-то забрав муфточку, но прежде, чем она успела сказать хоть слово, Марк сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд. 

И ещё один. 

И, оказавшись вплотную с улыбающимся пиратом, обрушился на него всем телом. 

Ростом Ри был чуть выше Марка, но юноша, даже после пребывания в застенках, оставался гораздо массивнее и тяжелее. На его стороне была внезапность и безумие; Марк прекрасно понимал, что даже в шелках и с раскрашенными глазами его противник остается пиратом, а потому не намеревался оставить ему ни единого шанса. Он сжал горло Ри обеими руками и принялся бить жертву головой о каменный пол.

От первого удара Ри закричал и дернулся, упругий и неудобный, как бьющаяся на льду рыба; но Марк со всей силы приподнял его голову и снова впечатал ее в каменную плиту. Больше криков не было. Изо рта Ри струйкой вырвалась темная кровь, удары изменили звук – уже не звонкие, а скорее чавкающие, глаза из черных стали мутными и пустыми – а Марк всё продолжал бить свою жертву. 

Ему в плечо вонзился нож. 

– Не сметь! – закричал Фелл. – Это моя добыча! 

Марк, наконец-то остановившись, посмотрел на пиратов. Кто-то из них опустил поднятый для броска топорик, а кто-то и просто шарахнулся в сторону при виде белотелого чудовища, будто это был не избитый до полусмерти неуклюжий подросток, а сам Иной.

– Ты, – медленно заговорил Фелл, не сводя с Марка горящего взгляда. – Ты убил моего брата. Что ж… – пират издал нервный смешок. – Ри был сволочью, и я никогда его не любил. Так что, пожалуй, я удовлетворюсь вирой. Ты, – велел он сидящему слева мордовороту, – принеси мне его правую руку. Чтобы показать вам, моя драгоценная леди, – добавил Фелл, поворачиваясь к Елене, – что мы чтим законы Севера. 

– Мы тоже, – звонким, хрустким, как снежный наст, голосом, ответила Елена и бросила меховую «муфту» в лицо пирата. 

Снежный хорь развернулся на лету и впился в Фелла. Зверек кусал и царапал – нос, глаза, уши, беззащитное горло. Пират взмахнул руками, потянувшись, чтобы поймать юркого хищника, и Елена, обеими руками, что есть силы, воткнула длинный кинжал ему в грудь. 

– Что?!.

Захватчики поднялись с мест, но тут один из них рухнул лицом на стол. «Теньк!»

«Фью!»

«Шшмау!»

Стрелы летели сверху, снизу, со всех сторон. Одна вонзилась в глаз мертвого Ри. Марк на всякий случай пощупал, не морок ли – нет, стрела настоящая, ясеневая, с гусиным оперением. 

– Марк!

Елена подбежала и попыталась его поднять. Кто-то еще со спины подхватил Марка и поволок в сторону. 

– Ты жив? – Карин заглянула ему в лицо. Обдала теплым, живым дыханием. – Елена, присмотри за ним, чтобы не лез в драку! Ахой! 

Девушка вспрыгнула на высокий стол, за которым сейчас оставались лишь мертвецы, и натянула лук, прекрасная, как богиня охоты. «Теньк!» – пропела спущенная тетива 

Из глаз Марка брызнули слёзы. Из-за них все, что он видел – высокие потолки, серые привычные стены, сошедшиеся в рукопашной люди, – казалось размытым и странным, будто он смотрел через корку льда. 

«Откуда в замке столько воинов?» – хотел он спросить у Елены, но получилось лишь:

– Оуыыыыы…

Сестренка только крепче обхватила Марка за шею и прижалась к нему. Она смотрела на происходящее побоище сухими, горящими от ярости глазами, и только морщилась, когда на ее нарядное платье попадали брызги крови очередного захватчика. 

Островитяне дрались отчаянно, с залихватской удалью, но им противостоял противник более мощный и многочисленный. «Кто все эти люди?» – недоумевал Марк, наблюдая, как высокий мужчина с ненормально широкими плечами поднимает в каждой руке по пирату и сталкивает их лбами – так, что только мозги в разные стороны полетели. Сухонькая старушка, росточком ниже Майлза, с верещанием носилась кругами – там, где она пробегала, враги хватались за распоротые животы; топорик у старушки оказался хоть и маленький, но остро наточенный. Мужчина в доспехах из звериных костей размахивал булавой на длинной цепи; череп-шлем съехал и болтался под ухом, как вторая голова. Откуда пришли все эти воины? 

Бой закончился внезапно. Будто Марк видел кошмар, и рывком проснулся. Карин спрыгнула со стола и бросилась к нему. Затормошила, заплакала, велела не трогать торчащий из плеча нож, пока она лично не займется раной. 

Елена бросилась на шею Делии. Марсия деловито проверяла, остался ли кто живой; обнаружив непорядок, Оливия вогнала копье в затылок пирата, пытавшегося уползти из залы, перепрыгнула через волочившиеся за ним кишки, и подошла к сестрам. 

– Карин, поосторожнее с Марком, – посоветовала она. Делия поддержала:

– Ты его задушишь. 

– Я никогда себе не прощу! – из голубых глаз младшей Куделки брызнули слезы. – Нам следовало штурмовать замок еще вчера!

– Прекрати, – велела Марсия. – Вчера нам пришлось бы отлавливать каждого из них по одиночке. Кого – под юбкой у мельничихи, кого – на пути из Мариграда, или от Амберов, или откуда-то еще. А сегодня они сами сюда пришли. Ничего. Тюрьма пошла ему на пользу. Похудел хотя бы, – она посмотрела на Марка, как на таракана. Марк расплылся в дурашливой улыбке: пусть смотрит. Пусть как подобие таракана, но сегодняшний день он пережил! 

«Как же вы все здесь оказались?» – хотел спросить он. «Вы же уехали с Майлзом!» Повернулся к Карин и Оливии: «А вас я сам, гнилой пенёк, отправил на болота!»

– Мы не успели дойти до Сероводья, – объяснила Карин. – На полпути мы встретили беженцев, которые рассказали нам про пиратские ладьи, поднимавшиеся по Белому Ножу. Оставили два десятка лучников следить за дорогами, и повернули обратно. 

– А мы выполняли поручение лорда Майлза, – подхватила Делия. – Он отправил нас в деревни, предупредить, что к ним решил наведаться королевский посланник, собирать гребцов на боевые галеры. 

– Королевской крысе у нас не понравилось, – высоким, дребезжащим голосом объяснил тот самый воин в доспехе из костей. – После того, как мы его спровадили, кое-кто из наших решил, что неплохо бы самим посмотреть, что творится у вас здесь, на юге. 

Марк смотрел, как зачарованный: то, что он издали принял за шлем в виде черепа, оказалось второй головой. Маленькая, чуть больше мужского кулака, почти безволосая, она медленно открывала и закрывала глаза. 

– Что ж, похоже, мы выполнили свою работу, – продолжил костяной воин. – Теперь пора возвращаться. 

– Нет, – с трудом выговорил Марк. – Оставайтесь. Для нас честь преломить хлеб с такими верными друзьями, как вы. 

Костяной воин и его вторая голова отвесили неуклюжий поклон. За ним поклонился парень с полудетским лицом и медвежьими ручищами, девушка с изуродованной верхней губой, высокая лысая женщина в плаще из медвежьей шкуры… Шестипалые, с ногами, заросшими густой шерстью, излишне бородатые, покрытые зелеными лягушачьими пятнами, – почти сотня воинов, которых коснулось дыхание Иного, отвесили поклон лорду Севера.

С тайным злорадством Марк понял, что таких, как он – белокожих и красноглазых, – нет даже в селениях отверженных. 

А дальше был ужас перевязки и невыносимая – до слез! – горячая ванна. Утром поднос с едой ему принесли Елена и Карин. Сестренка весело чирикала и ругала Царапку, которая, оказывается, под утро принесла хозяйке в постель чей-то вырванный глаз, да еще не хотела отдавать добычу. 

Карин проявила гораздо больше серьезности и понимания. Она помогла Марку (с забинтованными пальцами ложку удержать не так уж просто!) с овсянкой и налила в кружку горячего отвара с листьями малины и земляники:

– Что же нам делать теперь?

– Много чего, – ответил Марк, катая языком благословенно горячую еду. – Надо выставить дозоры вдоль побережья, наладить их снабжение. Отправить гонцов всем вассалам – мы одни, что ли, должны их охранять? Пусть сами потрудятся на общее благо. А главное – надо дождаться, когда Майлз привезёт лорда и леди Форкосиган домой. 

– Думаешь, у него получится? – задумчиво спросила Карин. 

Марк поморщился. Пугать друга снами, в которых он летал над горами и долинами и видел судьбы через слезы чернодрев, ему не хотелось. 

– Он Форкосиган. Он знает, что не имеет права сдаваться. 

XV

По ночам вокруг Султанской Гавани горели сотни костров. Иллиану иногда удавалось подняться на смотровые башни Форхартунга, и он видел – поселян, которых согнали с места сумбурные слухи о войне с драконами, о лордовской междоусобице, и паника перед неизвестностью; торговцев, которых отказались впускать в город, пока не выяснится, какая загадочная болезнь вдруг начала поражать богачей и сластолюбцев… Дальше, уже неразличимые человеческому глазу, жгли костры воины сира Гарлана, а еще дальше, за горами и долинами, собирал свою армию мстительный и ядовитый (и характером, и привычками) лорд Формартилос. 

На востоке дела обстояли немногим лучше. Или хуже – зависит от точки зрения. С исчезновения лорда Форройса прошло полторы недели, и за все это время – ни одного известия. 

Выполняет данное обещание и молчит, чтобы не радовать возможных шпионов и предателей?

Не выполняет обещание, и молчит, чтобы скрыть предательство собственное?

Иллиан перешел к другой стене и направил мирийское стекло1 в сторону Комарского Камня. Из Султанской Гавани остров просматривался еле различимой точкой, но все равно – воображением Иллиан видел раскинувшиеся над ним сверкающие разноцветной чешуей крылья драконов. 

Он усмехнулся: полтора месяца назад угроза завоевания со стороны драконьих лордов казалось ему событием, сопоставимым по значению со смертью близкого человека. Что уж говорить о внезапной смерти правителя и сварах за королевскую корону!

Однако – вот оно. Случилось. Камушек скатился с вершины горы, а за ним устремилась настоящая лавина. Из-под которой мелькающие вдалеке драконьи крылья уже не кажутся такой уж кошмарной угрозой. 

Иллиан усмехнулся своим мыслям. Каким бы ни было будущее, он доволен своим настоящим. Последние недели оказались чрезвычайно щедры на события (он против воли дотронулся до царапин, оставленных кинжалом сира Гароша). Настолько, что иногда скромный мейстер воображал себя пауком, дергающим за нити бесконечной паутины. 

Он мог бы к этому пристраститься: контролировать людей, жонглировать империями…

Хорошо, что он выбрал другой Путь. 

Иллиан сложил прибор и неспешно направился к лестнице. 

Требовалось поставить точку в отношении королевы. Зергиана – милый ребенок, и она совершенно не виновата, что родилась… не совсем здоровой. Будь ее родители пахари или ремесленники – возможно, ее даже не стали бы отсылать на Север, в деревни отверженных, ведь дефект разума не так очевиден, как дефект плоти, и она прожила бы долгую жизнь. 

Но девочка родилась среди королевского пурпура и злата, и до конца дней обречена быть игрушкой в руках интриганов. Другой судьбы у нее нет; а значит, ближайшие двадцать или тридцать лет трон форов будет манить собой всех хитрых и бесчестных людишек, что только есть в Барраяре. И за его пределами тоже. 

Разговор с Великим мейстером Неклином не успокоил Иллиана. Старинные хроники – тоже. Отравления, несчастные случаи на охоте, эпидемии… Старые способы и стократ испытанные. 

Но она же совсем ребенок. Да, она может запустить в няньку кружкой с остывшим молоком, кричит, когда ее наряжают в неудобное тесное платье, и обожает ставить королевскую печать на капли горячего сургуча… Но все эти детские провинности – еще не повод приговаривать ее к смерти. 

Одна чаша весов… другая…

Спустившись к подножию башни, Иллиан пришел к выводу, что совершенно не готов решать судьбы страны и мира. Нет, не для этого он рожден…

У двери в темницу, мимо которой проходил путь мейстера, гоготали тюремщики. Младший из палачей, без левого глаза и со шрамом, отрезавшим кончик носа, рассказывал о чем-то толстяку со свинцовыми зубами, делая руками вполне узнаваемые непристойные движения. Толстяк завидовал и в возбуждении облизывал губы. 

«Подумай о леди Корделии. О лорде Эйреле. И других пленниках, – приказал себе Иллиан. – Кто из них рожден для той судьбы, которую они получают сейчас, в эту самую минуту?»

Знаний всей Бетанской Цитадели не хватало, чтобы разрешить эту головоломку…

Лорд Джес пребывал в дурном настроении. Из окна своих покоев в Башне Десницы он выглядывал на Западный двор, где обычно тренировались рыцари и гвардейцы. Сегодня там пороли какого-то конюшонка. 

Мейстер аккуратно уложил на край стола свою тетрадь с записями, мирийское стекло, и, повинуясь жесту хозяина, придвинул для себя стул. Форратьер уселся на свое место, велел пажу налить вина ему и гостю, и убираться к снарковой бабушке. 

– Мясного пирога? – вежливо предложил он мейстеру. – Сегодня особенно удался. 

– Должно быть, отменная попалась свинья, – ответил с каменным лицом Иллиан. И выбрал в качестве угощения безопасное во всех смыслах яблоко. – Я выполнил ваш приказ. Счастлив уверить, что леди Рейенерис вполне способна стать матерью. 

«Будет любопытно узнать, кого она выберет в качестве отца своих будущих детей, – добавил он мысленно. – Что ж, поживем – увидим».

– Мой долг напомнить вам о созыве Величайшего совета, милорд. Угодно ли вам уточнить дату? На сегодняшний день в столицу прибыли следующие лорды и леди…

– Не сегодня, – отрубил Десница. – Я жду известий из Орлиного Гнезда. 

– Что сообщает кастелян замка? – невинно поинтересовался Иллиан. 

– Командующий отрядом Бронзовых Ворот отказывается выполнять его распоряжения. Лорда Грегора ищут по всей Долине – по слухам, он отсиживается в каком-то борделе где-то в глуши… Всё это не ваше дело, мейстер! – спохватился Форратьер. – Занимайтесь своими пыльными хрониками да склянками! 

– Как прикажет ваша светлость. 

– А чем занят сир Гарош? Он не приходил с отчетами вот уже два дня!

Иллиан недоумевающе пожал плечами, стараясь смотреть на яблоко и только на него. 

– Совсем этот плут распоясался. Думает, что такой незаменимый и важный… Я вот давненько размышляю… – лорд регент сдержанно рыгнул, промокнул губы салфеткой, чинно отпил вина и потянулся за следующим куском пирога. – Почему вы всё еще терпите этого выжившего из ума старика? Из Неклина давно песок сыпется! Ему пора на покой. 

– Разум Великого мейстера иногда пребывает в смятении, – признал Иллиан. – Но на покой ему еще слишком рано. В последнее время Неклин размышляет, как можно ускорить ход кораблей. Если изменить расположение парусов, то можно с большей пользой использовать силу ветра. Однако чтобы окончательно убедиться в расчетах, требуется построить корабль – не будет ли милорд столь добр…

– У казны нет денег на ваши изыскания! – возмутился Форратьер. – Я еще понимаю – яды, но вы, похоже, готовы разорить королевство – то и дело просите денег на лекарства, инструменты, переписывание книг… А теперь еще и корабли намерены строить!

«Еще и скряга», – подумал Иллиан. Мечтать о скорой смерти лорда Джеса Форратьера с каждым днем становилось все приятней и приятней. 

– Милорд! Милорд Десница!!

После короткого, но бурного выяснения за дверью, в покои осторожно заглянул гвардеец. 

– Кто там еще? Впускай, – распорядился Форратьер. 

Одноглазый палач бухнулся на колени еще у порога. Мейстер вскочил, соображая, какой же повод заставил этого крысобоя побледнеть и трястись от страха: 

– Милорд, не велите казнить… Милорд, я все делал, как вы велели! Я ему воды давал! Чистенькой, хорошей, на кухне взял! Всё, как вы говорили! Милорд, я ни в чем не виноват!.. Милорд, как вы сказали!..

Лицо Форратьера налилось дурным черным гневом. Он запустил в одноглазого кубком и закричал:

– Казнить!!

– Милорд, но я же не нарочно!.. Он сам!.. Слабенький оказался!.. Милорд, милости, милорд…

Лорд Джес сорвался с места и поспешил в темницу. Мейстер – за ним, отставая не больше, чем на пару шагов. 

– Сделайте что-нибудь!! – приказал Форратьер. 

Лорд Флетчир лежал, запрокинув голову, на изуродованной спине, и одной лишь его неподвижности было достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться в диагнозе. По замершим глазам, окровавленным ноздрям и губам ползали мухи. 

– Мёртв уже несколько часов.

– Почему?! Еще вчера он… почему он мертв?!

– Может быть, от жизни, которую вы ему устроили? – не сдержал сарказма мейстер. 

Лорд ударил его кулаком в зубы, резко и умело:

– Хочешь оказаться на его месте, умник?!

Иллиан вытер кровь. 

– Простите, милорд. 

– Немедленно придумай, что ты будешь рассказывать моей прекрасной леди-невесте о смерти ее брата, да поживее! Кто мог убить драконьего лорда? Кому могла понадобиться его смерть?!. Форкосиганы!.. – Джес выдохнул длинное «спотыкательное» имя северян с непередаваемой ненавистью. И отчетливо угадывающимся страхом. – Мы скажем, что в смерти драконьего лорда виновата красная ведьма, и тогда цетагандийцы будут жечь Север, а вовсе не нас!..

Мейстер попытался возразить, но лорд Десница уже покидал темницу, тыча пальцем в каждого второго, кто встречался ему на пути: этому отрубить голову, этого на кол, этого – в колодец… вода испортится? Тогда утопить в сточной канаве, ей точно хуже не станет!

Камера, в которой держали леди Корделию, располагалась двумя ярусами выше. Мейстер шествовал не торопясь, прекрасно зная, что найдет там лорд Джес, и с высокой долей вероятности догадываясь, как он будет реагировать. 

– Где она?! – донесся до ушей Иллиана взбешенный форратьеровский крик. – Где эта проклятая ведьма?!!

XVI

Корделия осторожно поднесла чашку с водой и по капле, серебряной ложечкой, смочила губы Эйрела. 

– Джес найдет на моей соломе обгоревшие кости, пучки травы, а на стене – намалеванные красной краской знаки, – хихикнула она, от души забавляясь затеянным обманом. – Иллиан хорошо придумал! Раз все боятся моего колдовства, не надо их разочаровывать.

Эйрел приоткрыл глаза. Мигнул на пламя свечи. 

– Они будут искать меня по всему замку, но ни за что не догадаются, где я. Ты мое самое лучшее алиби, – Корделия присела рядом с мужем, осторожно погладила по голове. Прядь ломких, седых волос осталась у нее на ладони. – Спи, тебе нужно набираться сил. 

Лорд Форкосиган чудовищно исхудал. Сильный, полный энергии мужчина, он превратился в скелет. Рана на животе стараниями целителя подживала, но вкривь и вкось перетянула мышцы и изжелта-бледную кожу. На бедрах и спине намокали пролежни. Он почти не двигался, и с каждым днем всё реже и реже приходил в себя.

– Если я о чем и жалею, так это о том, что не увижу детей Майлза и Марка, – шептала Корделия. – Свадьбу Елены… Не думаю, что ей пойдут серые и коричневые цвета, знаешь, при ее румяном личике можно выбрать что-то поярче – летнюю сочную зелень, или даже землянично-красный… Конечно, ты прав – цвет наряда будет зависеть от того, за кого она соберется замуж. Но до этого еще очень долго. Наша девочка выберет для себя самого смелого, отважного рыцаря… или самого умного из тех, кто не связал себя обетом мейстера. Это не важно. Как захочет. 

Она взяла ладонь мужа в свою. Легко поцеловала исхудавшие пальцы, приложила к своей щеке. 

– Форратьеру не усидеть на троне, даже если он сейчас этого не понимает. Сир Гарлан Фортирелл ненавидел Видаля Фордариана больше, чем дворовая кошка – жадную повариху. За то, что тот приписывал себе все его победы. Он жаждет сражений, жаждет славы величайшего полководца Барраяра, а Джес, к нашему общему счастью, недостаточно гибок, чтобы умаслить честолюбие недооцененного вояки. Форратьер будет показывать силу, а на стороне южан – десять тысяч копий и право Грегора на корону. А когда Джес отважится выступить из столицы и поведет армию на юг – сюда придет войско Форройса. Ах, если бы рыцарями Долины командовал сам Фораррен! Прямого наследника он не оставил, и, учитывая, что Восток признает право дочерей наследовать в случае смерти всех потомков мужской линии… Думаю, земли Фораррена отойдут его двоюродному брату, Фалько Форпатрилу. Мы с тобой как-то раз видели его в Орлином Гнезде. Помнишь? Привлекательный мужчина, громогласный такой… Но с тобой ему ни за что не сравниться…

Она говорила и говорила, только для того, чтобы слышать звук собственного голоса. Эйрел был рядом, но и – бесконечно далеко. Корделия прикасалась к нему, целовала, растирала обессилевшие руки и ноги, промокала смоченной в отваре трав тряпицей, но каждое прикосновение убеждало ее в том, что дни ее любви сочтены. 

Часы. 

Минуты. 

Иллиан постоянно твердил про подземные ходы, которыми пользовался еще Дорка Справедливый во время первого завоевания драконов. Глупец! Как он не понимает? Все ее планы, все действия, вся её жизнь имеют значение только до тех пор, пока жив мужчина, которому она отдала своё сердце. 

Не будет Эйрела – не будет ничего. Пустота. Конец игры. Забвение…

Даже смутные слухи о том, что Майлза вроде бы видели на корабле, направляющемся в Султанскую Гавань, не вывели Корделию из состояния мрачной обреченности. Старшего сына – его азарт, склонность к актерству и лжи, и одновременно – железную волю и наивную веру во всё лучшее, что только может вместиться в человеческую душу, – Корделия знала достаточно, чтобы быть в нем уверенной. 

И плакала только о том, какой ведьмин дар Майлз получит, придя в столицу, и застав пустые, как скорлупа, останки своего отца. 

Мысль о пустоте, поджидающей за порогом жизни, приводила Корделию в трепет. В такие минуты по ее щекам начинали литься горячие, злые слёзы: смерть несправедлива, неправильна! У Эйрела впереди было столько планов, столько успехов, столько дел… Но вот она, смерть. Рядом. И никакие мейстерские зелья, отвары и порошки, всё целительское искусство мира не в силах ее отпугнуть. 

Очень скоро Эйрел устанет бороться с болью и нарастающей тяжестью дыхания. 

И тогда ее сердце остановится. 

Умирающий вздрогнул и резко открыл глаза. Корделия в ужасе замерла, но почти сразу успокоилась. Не сейчас. Он просто что-то услышал. 

Женщина обернулась к запертой двери, справедливо полагая, что опасность может появиться только оттуда. Вроде бы заперта. Свечи горят. Тишина. 

– Что?...Что с тобой?.. Погоди, – Корделия схватила руку Эйрела, беспокойно мечущуюся по смятым простыням. – Я здесь, я рядом. Что ты говоришь?

Она склонилась к самым его губам. 

– К-кор…елия… Дж… Джоул… – выдохнул Форкосиган. Отчаянным усилием сжал пальцы жены и просипел: – Ма…ги…я… 

XVII

Они добрались до Султанской Гавани уже засветло. Джоул и Пёс выпрыгнули на берег, жадно принюхиваясь – к запахам смолы, рыбацкого улова, человеческого жилья. Майлз подождал, пока Айвен, Грегор и Таура вытянут их лодчонку на берег, и только после этого перемахнул через борт. Под сапогами захрустел тонкий ледок. 

– Вход вон за теми камнями, – указала Донна. Пропустив вперед свою рослую подругу, она поинтересовалась: – Ты уверен, что стоит брать в столь рискованное приключение животных? Их в замке запомнил каждый слуга. 

Майлз пожал плечами. Он не был уверен, что Джоул и уж тем более Пес слушаются его. Полуволк и его белый спутник шли к какой-то своей цели. 

Со Златокрылом дело обстояло чуть иначе. Майлз чувствовал его – как часть себя. Только отрубленную, оглохшую, отделенную от всей остальной души. В отличие от обычной собаки или лошади, управлять которыми – все равно что перчаткой, которая плотно надета на руку, – дракон был неисчерпаем, огромен, и Майлзу никак не удавалось проникнуть в глубины души этого существа. Они все равно оставались морем черной, густой смолы. 

Проще сказать, что он догадывался о том, что нужно дракону, но сам по-настоящему драконом не был. 

«Как вы им управляете, милорд?» – допытывался Гален, всерьез собираясь стать шестым участником тайной вылазки. Майлз, напротив, был заинтересован в том, чтобы его мейстер оставался вблизи лорда Форлопулоса, направлявшегося через Чернобродную, навстречу собирающимся к столице южанам, и продолжал давать ему мудрые советы. «Вы же знаете, – коротко ухмыльнулся Форкосиган. – В нашем роду не редкость люди с печатью зверя». 

«Да, но что это?» – не унимался Гален. Джоул сидел на обочине дороге, смотрел на людей и часто дышал, вывалив розовый язык. Пёс глодал брошенную поварами кость. 

«Спросите мою леди-мать, – устал от долгих разговоров Майлз. Грум подвел Чалого и помог милорду подняться в седло. – Она затем и приехала на Север, чтобы разобраться, что такое звериная магия».

«Леди Корделия?! Да вы шутите! Она всегда уверяла меня… говорила, что…»

«Матушка желала, чтобы ваши выводы были рациональными и непредвзятыми, только и всего, – Майлз подобрал поводья, поправил плащ. – Она, знаете ли, доверяет только фактам, а в слухах про оборотней, ведьм и украденные души отделить ложь от правды никак не получается. Поэтому давайте договоримся: я просто сообразительный малый; в своих мечтах я немножечко дракон, и именно поэтому так хорошо понимаю дракона настоящего. Всё остальное мы выясним, если останемся живы. Прощайте, мейстер! Легкой вам дороги!»

В подземном лабиринте Майлз не раз и не два порадовался компании Джоула и Пса. Они шли более уверенно, чем Донна, считавшая повороты и шаги. Посреди зала с очень низким сводчатым потолком, на стенах которого были развешены оленьи рогатые черепа – от маленьких, едва в полторы ладони рожков антилопы, до огромных, в три сажени размахом, разветвленных рогов равнинного оленя, когда-то бродившего по землям Форбарра, – все трое провожатых остановились. Пёс смотрел в потолок, будто мечтая выгрызть кирпичной кладке горло. Донна заглянула в темные коридоры, ведущие направо. 

Джоул вдруг закачался и затряс головой, теряя равновесие, как щенок с едва прорезавшимися глазами. 

– Отсюда можно пройти к Чертогам Королевы, – Донна взяла у Грегора фонарь, чтобы указать дорогу, – насколько я знаю, леди Карин там. Чтобы пройти к башне мейстера, надо идти налево и вверх по спиральной лестнице. 

Майлз вытянул шею, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь к темноте. Грегор посмотрел в коридор, который привел бы его к матери, и с сожалением повернул в другую сторону:

– Нам нужен Великий мейстер Неклин или его помощник, чтобы обсудить, как действовать на Величайшем совете. Идем. 

Пятеро заговорщиков выстроились разновысокой цепочкой, в которой Майлз оказался последним:

– Пёс, Джоул, за мной, – скомандовал он, хлопнув по ляжке. 

Вместо того чтобы подойти, Джоул плюхнулся на зад, поднял морду и завыл. 

– Я же говорила! – прошипела Донна. 

– Я сейчас их успокою, – пообещал Майлз. – Над нами целая гора камня, неужели вы думаете, их услышат?

Пёс понюхал воздух, и того, что он почуял, было достаточно, чтобы он опустился рядом с другом и присоединился к нему короткими, всхлипывающими звуками. 

– Джоул! Пёс! – Майлз подошел ближе, и тут вдруг Пёс вызверился на него. 

Он встал между человеком и своим другом так же, как Джоул вставал между Майлзом и драконом; вздыбил холку и обнажил клыки. «Не смей!» – говорил его бешеный взгляд. «Он мой!»

– Вам помочь, милорд? – осведомился Грегор. – Не хочу вам мешать, но у нас мало времени, чтобы терять его попусту. 

– Сейчас догоню. – Майлз отошел назад. Пёс убрал оскал, успокаиваясь. – Ждите нас здесь, хорошо? Ждите нас!

Доносящийся из темноты грустный вой был страшен, как тоска демона. 

Майлза не отпускало ощущение, что что-то переменилось в тот краткий миг, когда он попытался командовать Псом – и потерпел неудачу. Но приходилось бежать за целеустремленным Грегором, а его ноги были слишком коротки… и… уфф… эти ступеньки… 

Он обязательно разберется.

Потом. 

XVIII

– Что это?! – затрепетали стражники. 

Иллиан прислушался. Звук – гулкий, перекатывающийся, похожий на далекий плач, – доносился из-за стены. Стражники побледнели и попятились к выходу – будто не они, сильные да храбрые, четверть часа назад вытаскивали из недр темницы своих собутыльников, таких же слуг королевы и лорда-регента – тюремщиков, подручных свежеказненного палача, ключника… 

Звук повторился, и один из стражников уронил на ногу собственный меч, а второй в панике зашарил под одеждой и извлек на белый свет ссохшуюся лапку черной курицы. 

– Что это, мейстер?!

– Призрак, – охотно ответил Иллиан. 

Оба стражника ретиво бросились вон из лаборатории мейстера, столкнувшись в узком дверном проходе. 

Оставшись, мейстер прикинул варианты действий. С одной стороны, Десница велел ему заниматься телом драконьего лорда. Вот, пожалуйста. Перенесено в мейстерскую башню, завернуто в серый холст и ждет дальнейших распоряжений относительно погребения. 

С другой… Иллиан подошёл к окну. Через двор, в домике, где жил палач, а на третьем этаже ютились комнатушки тюремщиков, Иллиан путем множества уговоров, иносказаний и полуправды поместил раненого лорда Форкосигана. Конечно, не так роскошно, как покои леди Рейенерис в Девичьей Башне, или леди Карин в Чертогах Королевы, но лорд Эйрел – человек неприхотливый. Домик палача место хорошее, а благодаря приходящим-уходящим слугам – и хорошо охраняемое. Войти туда может любой человек, тем более мейстер, которому открыты все двери замка… Вот выйти так, чтобы тебя не заметили… Один раз это получилось – благодаря мощной порции снотворного; уже чудо, что тюремщик несколько дней не заходил проведать пленницу, лишь оставляя еду под дверью. 

Когда-нибудь Иллиан выберет время и напишет книгу о человеческих пороках, спасающих честным людям жизнь. 

А сейчас следовало проверить… убедиться…

Он направился к лестнице. 

– Помогите! – какой-то верзила ломился в дверь, придерживая поникшего на его плечах раненого товарища. Карлик с престранными ужимками бегал вокруг них, размахивая обломком деревянного меча и распевая неприличные куплеты. Вместе посреди царящей во дворе сутолоки они выглядели на редкость естественно. – Кто-нибудь, уберите этого шута горохового!

– Отдай мое вино! – кричал коротышка. – Люди, он украл мое вино…

В руках «раненый» действительно держал порядком опустевший винный мех. 

– Если он пьян, пусть проспится в другом месте, – сурово потребовал Иллиан. 

Верзила аккуратно прикрыл за собой входную дверь. «Раненый» встряхнулся, откинул с лица темные пряди, и мейстер охнул от неожиданности:

– Лорд Грегор!.. Вы!..

– И я, – проворчал Майлз Форкосиган, опираясь на деревянный меч, как на клюку. После целого дня подъемов и тайных коридоров у него жутко ныли колени. – И даже лорд Айвен Форпатрил, хотя зачем он вообще за нами увязался, я понять не могу. 

– Мы пришли поговорить с вами и Великим мейстером. В королевстве происходят события, которые настораживают меня и заставляют задуматься – правильные ли решения подсказывают юной королеве ее советчики? Для начала я хотел бы знать, на какую дату назначен Величайший Совет? – напористость, с которой молодой лорд Форбарра себя вел, говорила о том, что и вопросы, и способы убедить собеседника относиться к нему серьезно он продумал заранее. 

– Кто из лордов успел прибыть в столицу? – не отставал от него низкорослый лорд Форкосиган. Он покрутил пальцем в воздухе, указывая на весь Красный замок Форхартунг в целом. – Кто из лордов, леди и их наследников гостит здесь, и в каких именно покоях?

– Я хотел бы обсудить смерть лорда Джона Фораррена, – продолжил Грегор. – Я в курсе слухов, которые расползлись по королевству, но, надеюсь, вы поймете мою личную заинтересованность в поиске истины. Величайший Совет будет предъявлять мне официальное обвинение? На словах каких свидетелей оно основано? 

– Сколько копий может вывести в поле Форратьер? Кого Десница поставит командовать армией? 

– Еще я хотел бы узнать о самочувствии моей матери, леди Карин. Так же долг обязывает отдать дань уважения человеку, который столько лет был ее мужем. Скажите, при каких обстоятельствах умер лорд Видаль?

– Где мои родители? Что за жуткую чушь я сейчас услышал от конюхов во дворе: что моя мать превратилась в рыжую волчицу и умчалась прочь, завывая, как орда призраков? Волки не бывают рыжими, в крайнем случае – бурыми…

– У вас всё вино такая дрянь? – поинтересовался лорд Айвен, бережно перехвативший бурдючок из рук побратима. 

Иллиан жестом попросил передать ему емкость и надолго припал к ней. Похоже, разговор с молодыми господами предстоит долгий и очень подробный. 

XIX

Таура сидела на корточках, прислонившись к стене, и как завзятый охотник рассматривала оленьи рога. Когда свеча в фонаре стаяла еще на дюйм, Донна не выдержала. 

– Куда ты? – насторожилась Таура. 

– Размять ноги. Не надо идти за мной – там такие узкие коридоры, что ты не протиснешься. Лучше оставайся здесь, а то опять… – девушка выразительно покосилась на белого пса. 

Джоул лежал около Тауры, позволяя поглаживать его загривок, и выглядел очень несчастным. Пёс куда-то умчался. Донна понадеялась, что отродье демонов недостаточно сообразительно, чтобы найти в стенах нужные рычаги. Хотя кто его знает…

Она прошла до нужной развилки, потом вверх по ста тринадцати очень узким ступеням, двадцать шагов по коридору, и опустилась на колено. Если нажать на чуть выступающий камень, с отбитым уголком, сработает противовес, и откроется потайной ход. 

Зачем она вернулась? 

Четыре года, прошедшие со дня смерти королевы Джоанны, были адом. Сначала липкие, сальные взгляды и шутки на грани пристойности. Затем за ней. Потом прикосновения… Когда дядюшка впервые засунул руку ей за корсаж и начал мять грудь, Донна вывернулась и со всей злости закатила ему пощечину. Он ударил ее в ответ; оттащил вниз, в каменные мешки, сорвал одежду, и оставил одну. Целую неделю она просидела в полной темноте, слушая рокот волн – они шептались там, внизу, под скалами, над которыми нависает Львиный замок. Донна дрожала от холода и плакала, но слышали ее только крысы, начинавшие кусать ее обнаженные плечи, стоило ей заснуть…

Потом дядюшка поинтересовался, достаточно ли Донна поумнела. Очень хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо, но снова оказаться среди камней… слушать шепот волн…

О, да, ей пришлось поумнеть. 

Каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем он всегда узнавал, кого из слуг она подкупила. Потом ее приглашали в пыточную посмотреть, что можно выкроить из человека, если иметь вдохновение и много умелых палачей. Старая преданная няня, добродушный конюх, сокольничий… Они приходили к ней во снах, чтобы рассыпаться кровавыми ошметками, и она просыпалась и кричала, отказывалась есть и радовалась, что сходит с ума. Пока не вмешался мейстер Эдвин. Его смерть стала последней смертью на ее совести. По счастью, дядя просто столкнул Эдвина со скалы. 

После этого она прекратила попытки сбежать из Львиного замка. Поняла, что до конца жизни просидит в этой золотой клетке.

Укротив племянницу, лорд Джес стал чаще уезжать в столицу. Он возвращался и рассказывал о планах сделать ее королевой. Донна даже чуть-чуть удивилась, ведь думала, что король Юрий разделяет увлечение дядюшки молодыми красивыми оруженосцами. Арфистами, конюхами и так далее. «Он будет любить тебя так же, как любил Джоанну», – в минуты пьяных откровений рыдал он. – «Как мы оба ее любили». 

Донна молчала, примеряла наряды, достойные королевской невесты, и смертельно ненавидела Джеса, Юрия, Гароша и всех, кто с охотой прислуживал им. 

И себя. За то, что сдалась. За то, что покорно ждала часа, когда любящий дядюшка отдаст ее полубезумному борову, а тот начнет делает ей детей. 

Зачем она вернулась?

Рука сама надавила на камень с отбитым уголком. 

Фальшивая стена повернулась, открывая узкий проход. 

В спальне витал чужой запах – пота, а не сирени, как было при ней. Все вещи – шкатулки с письмами, корзина с начатой вышивкой, книги, – сдвинуты, потревожены: покоями пользовались, может быть, не часто, но определенно захаживали время от времени. На сундуке под окном лежала амуниция – перевязь с длинным мечом, каска с серебряной гравировкой, арбалет. Вот и сейчас в горнице кто-то был. Волна ужаса сотрясла Донну от макушки до пят, и она бездумно ухватилась за рукоять меча. Его тяжесть привела девушку в чувство. 

За занавесками кто-то всхлипнул, и волна воспоминаний снова нахлынула и зашептала – возвращайся-возвращайся-возвращайся… наша-наша-навечно-вечно…

Ноги сами понесли ее вперёд. 

Дядюшка возвышался над уложенным на стол мерзким толстяком, который тяжело дышал, втягивая воздух через сомкнутые металлические зубы. Донне потребовалась минута, чтобы сообразить, что означает их поза, а когда поняла – ее замутило от отвращения. Донна поспешно отступила, но поздно – толстяк заметил ее, вскрикнул громче, чем раньше. Дядюшка прекратил любоваться грязным затылком своего любовника, и посмотрел прямо на нее. 

Донна прислонилась спиной к стене. Руки у нее дрожали, но она заставила себя поднять меч. 

– Донна? – радостно улыбнулся лорд Джес. – Очень кстати. Рад видеть тебя, девочка. Должен заметить, что мужской наряд делает тебя весьма аппетитной. 

Металлозубый угодливо поддакнул.

– Мне нужен ответ, – заявила Донна. 

Прибой повторял: вернулась-вернулась-вернулась… наша-наша-наша…

– Подождешь пару минут? Ты хорошая девочка, раз вернулась сама, и я хотел бы вознаградить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь. 

– Какой смертью умерла тетя Джоанна? 

– Что?.. Весенняя лихорадка, весь Барраяр знает!..

– Ага. А Юрий сам выпил на пиру «дикого огня». Рассказывай другим свои сказки! Мне ты должен сказать правду. 

– С чего это? 

Форратьер сделал шаг назад, и толстяк со стоном грузно осел на пол. Лорд Джес неспешно подтянул бриджи и направился к племяннице. 

– Потому что мы с тобой одной крови. Мы – Форратьеры Безумные, и я должна знать, на что ты способен. 

«На что способна и я тоже, если когда-нибудь смогу справиться с этим жутким, леденящим страхом». 

Джес засмеялся. Он подошёл еще ближе, и ей пришлось отступить в комнату.

– Мне нравится твой настрой! Знаешь, а ты ведь красивее Джоанны, она после родов совсем подурнела… 

– Я тоже частенько ее вспоминаю. Ты знаешь, что именно тетя настроила против тебя Форталу и Великого мейстера? Поэтому ты и не стал Десницей. 

– Подумаешь, Фортала! Где он сейчас?..

– А где был ты? Ты всегда хотел быть Десницей королевства, а король лишь трахал тебя, но дальше постели не пускал. Так в чем же разница между тобой – и этим мерзавцем? – Донна указала кончиком меча на постанывающего толстяка. – Вы оба всего лишь мальчики для удовольствий.

– Ты разочаровываешь меня, Донна, – в голосе Форратьера поубавилось сладости. – Мне придется объяснить тебе неразумность твоего поведения. 

«Один удар. Ты же видела, как Таура действует кинжалом. Один удар – и ты свободна навсегда».

Всегда-всегда-всегда…

– Так что случилось с леди Джоанной?

– Всего лишь простыни, – облизнулся Форратьер. – Белоснежные льняные простыни. И два дурака: один положил их на грудь умирающему от лихорадки; вторая дура застелила ими постели королевы и ее детей. Ты верно сказала – все в тот год умирали от весенней лихорадки. Мейстеры, идиоты, даже не поняли, что отравить можно и без яда. 

– Простыни… как по-женски. Ты просто стареющая шлюха, дядя Джес. 

Он ринулся на нее, и она ударила. Ударила, потому что хотела его смерти так, как ничего другого в этой жизни. Ударила, хотя и понимала, как боги карают тех, кто проливает родную кровь. 

Джес отвел клинок, будто тот был деревянный – острие разорвало бархатный рукав и расцарапало плотную вышивку манжета, и только. В следующую секунду он уже душил ее, опрокинув на ковер, а она отбивалась, царапая ему лицо. Джес порвал ее камзол – пуговицы полетели в разные стороны, его отвратительные руки добрались до ее тела, горячие, как раскаленное железо; он обрушился на нее всей тяжестью, раздвигая бедра…

Мелькнула черная тень, и тяжесть исчезла. Донна откатилась в сторону, и в лицо ей брызнул фонтан горячей крови. Пёс держал лорда Форратьера за горло – желтые клыки хищника вгрызались всё глубже и глубже. Кровь вырывалась из раны толчками, и когда поток стих, глаза убитого – красивые карие глаза в обрамлении пушистых длинных ресниц, – постепенно потухли. 

Только тогда Пёс отпустил свою добычу, облизнулся и подошёл к Донне. Она благодарно коснулась его измазанной в крови морды и зарыдала. 

XX

Пёс выдержал недолго; он недовольно рявкнул, вывернулся из рук Донны и бросился к выходу. В горнице мерзкий толстяк добрался до ларца с ее украшениями и набивал карманы и рот кольцами и цепочками, но Донне даже смотреть в его сторону было противно. 

Полуволк обрушился передними лапами на дверь, ведущую в коридор, но она оказалась заперта. Сообразив, что от нее нужно, девушка отодвинула тяжелый засов; Пёс вырвался, побежал, вызвав панику у встретившихся слуг. 

За окнами галереи, ведущей к Твердыне, Донна краем глаза заметила огромное золотое пятно. Услышала снизу – из коридоров – со всех сторон – нарастающие по силе крики, и распахнула створку, чтобы понять, что происходит. 

Над высокими башнями Красного замка Форхартунг кружил Златокрыл. Он пролетел над Сторожевой Башней, с кажущейся неуклюжестью развернулся и обрушился на нее всей тяжестью. 

Вниз полетели обломки. Крики перешли в вопли. 

Дракон взлетел, развернул крылья и выдохнул столб огня – на стену, в воздух, на перепуганно мечущихся внизу людей. Он сделал круг над стенами замка, высматривая добычу, и следующая порция обжигающего драконьего дыханья досталась Малому Чертогу – купол здания, в котором два столетия Малый Совет помогал королю мудро руководить страной, обратился в пламя.

Донна как завороженная следила за полётом разъяренного чудовища. То снижаясь, то набирая высоту, оно крушило каменные стены, считавшиеся неприступными. То, с чем не справлялась мощь огромных лап, плавилось от пламени. В какой-то момент дракон развернулся, взлетел высоко в небо, расправил крылья – и направился прямо на выглядывающую из окон Чертога Королевы девушку. 

– Майлз, что происходит? – ледяным голосом осведомился Грегор, когда появление дракона прервало столь насыщенный разговор с мейстером. 

– Я…не знаю…я…

«А где «милорд»? Лорд Форкосиган? Даже – лорд Майлз? Я так верил в его вежливость!»

– Я действительно не знаю! – воскликнул Майлз. – Я не приказывал дракону ничего подобного!!

– А кто еще может ему приказывать? – насмешливо осведомился Айвен, который до появления огнедышащей смерти откровенно скучал – вино кончилось, а интриги – даже не начинались. 

Мейстер и Майлз сообразили одновременно. 

– Она в Девичьей Башне! – крикнул Иллиан сорвавшемуся с места Форкосигану. Схватил сумку с лекарскими припасами, подтолкнул в плечо молодого Форпатрила. – Выведите мейстера Неклина, не позвольте ему погибнуть… Мои книги! – в ужасе замер он. 

Во дворе нарастающие вопли слились в один бесконечный плач. Иллиан выбежал, ненамного отстав от карлика и молодого лорда. Надо было что-то делать…

Но что может человек против бушующей ярости дракона?

Джоул, с каждым шагом – все увереннее и быстрей, – выбежал из подземного лабиринта наверх, к конюшням. Таура следовала за ним – сначала в тщетной попытке остановить животное, потом – услышав человеческие крики. Лошади метались в стойлах, чуя опасность. Люди бестолково носились по двору, то ли в поисках укрытия, то ли обезумев от ужаса. 

Таура схватила какого-то конюха, подняла его за шиворот и заставила смотреть ей в глаза. 

– Где ближайшие ворота?!

– Т-т-там, госпожа, – промямлил он. Похоже, ее волчий оскал пугал больше, чем огненное, но все же далекое чудище. 

– Так открой их! Выведи женщин! Убери отсюда лошадей! Кто командует королевской гвардией? Почему эта тварь еще в небе?!

Чертог Королевы горел, как факел, отчего замок казался багряным и оранжево-черным. Дракон снова атаковал Твердыню; со стены в него летели стрелы и копья, без вреда отскакивая от бронированной чешуи. 

– А я ведь еще помогал вытаскивать обломок из его раны, – пожаловался почерневшему от дыма небу Айвен. – Вот я идиот, купился на уговоры этого хитрожопого коротышки…

– Спасите! Помогите! – неслись крики со всех сторон. 

– Спасите меняяяяяяяяяя… – закричал тонкий перепуганный голосок сверху. 

Айвен с галантностью (и глупостью – он сам прекрасно это сознавал) истинного рыцаря приготовился ловить выпрыгнувшую из верхних окон Чертога фигуру. Однако понял, что фигура эта, учитывая все слои золотой парчи и прочего, весьма весома; да и голос тонкий отнюдь не из-за принадлежности к женской половине человечества. 

В итоге дымящийся и местами обожженный первосвященник упал прямиком на каменные плиты, которыми был вымощен двор. Под ним начала расплываться кровавая лужа. 

– В следующий раз, – пообещал Айвен, – спасу обязательно. Но только если ты окажешься женщиной, договорились?

Иллиан поднялся в Девичью Башню первым. Рейенерис стояла у распахнутого окна, на ее лице отражались сполохи вызванного драконом пожара. 

– Миледи…

– Убирайтесь к демонам, мейстер, – раздраженно отмахнулась повелительница дракона. – Мне надоело слушать ваше овечье блеянье. 

– Миледи, зачем вы…

– Зачем?! – она расхохоталась. – Вы же варвары! Желающие воевать и побеждать! Я просто даю вам то, против чего вы будете воевать бесконечно! Ну же! Попробуйте победить дракона!

В покои ввалились Грегор и Майлз. Последние лестничные пролёты Форбарра тащил карлика на спине. 

– Вы хотите отомстить, – продолжал увещевания Иллиан. – За унижения и обиды, которые вам причинили. За смерть своего брата…

– Ты не знаешь, как долго я буду мстить, – глаза Рейенерис горели расплавленным золотом. – Драконы живут столетиями, и до тех пор, пока он будет жить, пока я смогу ему приказывать, он будет жечь вас, ваших детей, ваших богов!!! От этого города останется только кости и пепел, от глупой королевы и ее советников-убийц – и того меньше, обещаю. Я прикажу, и драконы сожгут весь Барраяр, всех вас!..

Майлз перевел дух и ринулся в атаку:

– Приказывать? Как интересно… Я слышал, что цетагандийцы управляют своими чудовищами при помощи магии, но нигде не встречал подробных, а тем более – правдивых ее описаний. И насколько прочна связь между драконом и его повелителем? Мне очень любопытно, а больше некого спросить, уж простите, миледи. 

Рейенерис резко захлопнула рот и втянула воздух, расширив ноздри. Всё вместе сделало ее похожей на голодную ящерицу. 

Грегор, несколько шокированный выбранной Форкосиганом темой разговора, прошептал:

– Вы уверены, милорд, что сейчас подходящее время для дискуссии?

– Напротив, милорд, сейчас именно то самое время. Вы слышали легенду о лазурном драконе по имени Рисхис, долетевшем до Дендарийских гор и впавшем в неизбывную тоску? – Майлз аккуратно обходил кресла, столик, высокие кованые подсвечники, по дальней окружности приближаясь к цетагандийке. Рейенерис следила за ним, как змея, медленно поворачиваясь всем корпусом. – У нас, северян, этому выдающемуся событию посвящено много песен. Я хорошо помню ту, что записана мейстером Лихозимья. В ней говорится об одиночестве дракона. О том, что, увидев бесконечные снежные равнины, он понял, насколько был одинок всю свою жизнь. Что никогда ему не раскрыть сердце перед равным себе, никогда не познать любви и преданности… Ваши драконы разумны, вот ведь в чем секрет?

Рейнерис не ответила. Она смотрела на Майлза, не замечая, как Иллиан подбирается к ней сзади. 

– Разумное существо можно убедить, можно научить… Мы-то, отмеченные печатью зверя, больше пробуем свои таланты на тех, кто умом попроще – собаках, лошадях, волках… моя сестра приручила суслика, потрясающе бесполезная и глупая тварь… Знаете, что я понял, когда попробовал приручить дракона? Что когда он впускает меня в свою душу, его одиночество заканчивается. Что ему нравится наблюдать за мной. Его развлекают мои мысли и я сам, вкупе с необычными требованиями, – допустим, оставить жизнь человеку, который вытаскивает застрявший под левой лапой обломок копья. И моя связь со Златокрылом… – Майлз запрыгнул на стоявшую под окном лавку, чтобы было удобнее, и поднял в направлении дракона руку, – гораздо сильнее вашей. Проверим?

Следующую струю огня Златокрыл выдохнул в воздух. Он завернулся в крылья, вращаясь вокруг вертикальной оси – казалось, он балансирует на кончике хвоста, упершись в пылающую крышу Твердыни, и устремился ввысь. 

Рейнерис с разгневанным стоном бросилась к окну, но ее перехватил Иллиан. 

Весьма ловко он сжал девушку, не давая ей высвободиться:

– Быстрее, лорд Грегор! Пузырек с красной отметиной! Это всего лишь снотворное, миледи, – приговаривал мейстер, заставляя брыкающуюся цетагандийку выпить снадобье. – Поверьте, я не хочу вам зла, но никогда не позволю причинять зло остальным. Спите, леди Рейенерис. Вы получили свою месть. На большее – не рассчитывайте. 

Провожая взглядом удаляющегося в поднебесье дракона, Грегор спросил у Майлза:

– Это правда?

– Что именно? 

– Легенда, мысли дракона… печать зверя…

Майлз дернул щекой и тяжело опустился на лавку. Ноги и спина ныли от усталости. Проклятые лестницы!..

– Лорды Форкосиганы всегда приглашали лучших мейстеров Цитадели. А те обожают собирать и записывать народные сказания. В них – мудрость, знаете ли. 

– А остальное? 

– Про всех Форкосиганов говорят, что на нас – печать зверя. А на нас с братом – вы поймете, когда увидите Марка, – еще и Иной дыхнул. Так что… Одной ложью больше, одной меньше… 

– А разделение душ?

– Не больше, чем выдумка, – поспешил оправдаться Майлз. – Главное, что она поверила…

Грегор нахмурился, размышляя над ответом.

– Все Форкосиганы – лжецы, – пришел он к выводу. 

– Несомненно! – с жаром поддержал Майлз. Очень быстро спохватился и исправился: – Но мы очень любим правду!

«Или создаем ее видимость», – как говаривала матушка. 

Лорд Форбарра неопределенно хмыкнул и, убедившись, что цетагандийка крепко спит и не менее крепко связана по рукам и ногам, отправился спасать то, что еще осталось от королевского замка. 

XXI

Они нашлись там, где сказал мейстер – в маленькой темной комнатушке домика под крепостной стеной. Пожар сюда не добрался, но ветер пригнал черный дым, который разъедал горло и глаза. 

Джоул и Пёс сидели под дверью, терпеливо ожидая, когда люди ее отопрут. 

Майлз зашел – и задохнулся. С запахом гари сплетался дух тяжелой болезни, снадобий, и смерти. 

Отец исхудал и изменился, но мать казалась такой же, как всегда – будто всего лишь прилегла на край ложа, да задремала, и снег лёг на ее рыжие косы. Майлз прикоснулся к ее руке, попытался почуствовать живое тепло… 

Пёс оказался рядом и положил морду на колено женщины, которой он принадлежал душой и сердцем. 

– Это ведь ты привела нас в замок, – прошептал Майлз. Откуда он знал это?

Джоул сел с другой стороны, потянулся к Майлзу и слизнул его слезы. После чего уставился непривычно серыми глазами, будто говоря голосом лорда Эйрела: «Не стоит плакать о мертвых. Помни живых».

«Вот именно», – сказала мать. Пёс, непривычно спокойный, позволил убедиться, что тоже больше не смотрит на мир через красную пелену ярости, и потрусил к выходу. 

– Как это возможно?.. – потрясенно прошептал Майз. 

Хранители душ его родителей закружились на пороге, снизойдя до ответа:

«Когда-нибудь узнаешь». 

«Но лучше – не торопись».

Огромная тронная зала пострадала меньше всего. Разбитые стекла и только. 

Грегор стоял напротив трона и смотрел на него с мрачной угрюмостью. Майлз подошел и встал рядом, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Все-таки не создан он для дальних пеших переходов, нет, не создан…

На ступенях, ведущих к трону, лежало завернутое в знамя Форбарра маленькое тело. 

– Как?.. – попытался спросить Майлз, и у него перехватило горло. 

– Мейстер сказал, что ее задавило камнями, когда рухнул потолок. Бедное дитя. 

Они помолчали, не зная, стоит ли продолжать разговор. 

– А леди Карин?..

– Донна Форратьер вывела ее из башни, – чуть энергичней ответил Грегор. – Они не пострадали, только обе никак не могут успокоиться. 

Снова молчание. На сей раз его нарушили возмутительно бодрые шаги лорда Айвена. Порядком перемазанный сажей и пылью, он жизнерадостно сообщил, что нашли тело Форратьера. 

– Леди Таура показала себя отличным командиром, – заметил Майлз, только чтобы продолжить разговор. 

– Да, я видел, как она заставила лордов и конюхов вместе тушить пожар, – согласился Грегор. 

– У этой леди потрясающий дар убеждения!

– А какая улыбка! – хмыкнул Форпатрил. И тут же ревниво добавил: – Но на топорах я бьюсь лучше ее. Хотя, если она научится владеть мечом, из нее получится очень хороший воин. 

– Вам следует сделать ее командиром гвардии, ваше величество, – посоветовал Майлз. 

Грегор еле заметно вздрогнул, будто карлик потребовал от него спрыгнуть со шпиля Орлиного Гнезда. Он снова уставился на трон, будто ничего и никого другого в мире не было. 

– Я ненавижу его, – прошептал он еле слышно. 

Майлз удивленно покосился, но спорить не стал. А Айвен, разумеется, не сдержался и полез с советами:

– Так выброси и прикажи поставить новое кресло! Любое – хочешь, с черным бархатом, или с оленьими рогами из черного оникса, а хочешь – с рубинами, как глаза… А можно вообще собрать мечи поверженных врагов и выплавить из него стра-ашное такое седалище… сидение… 

– Откуда такая фантазия? – опешил Грегор. 

– Из книжки с историями про рыцарей, – гордо пояснил Айвен. – В общем, не нравится тебе кресло – поставь табурет, или вообще, посади здесь дерево. Через сто лет оно превратится в огромный дуб, будешь сидеть на его ветвях и раздавать всем умные приказы…

– А придворные рассядутся на ветках, как вороны, – фыркнул Майлз. 

– Тоже навеяно какими-то сказками, кузен? – уточнил будущий король. 

– А то! Конечно, ты сейчас ждешь от меня какого-то умного совета, но о нас-то история пока не написана! Вот в чем главная трудность…


End file.
